Sympathy for the Devil
by TheBaeTide
Summary: The sheriff and the lawyer divorced two years ago and on the surface, they appear to be two exes who can't stand each other, but underneath all the insults , there's so much more going on. Obsessed Rick. Goddess Michonne. AU. No Walkers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _'She's a star'_

Rick stood at the bar watching the party going on around him. All his family and friends together in one place. He enjoyed moments like this, as work as the town's Sheriff often kept him busy, sometimes too busy to socialise.

His eyes scanned the people nearest to him, Jessie, his recent girlfriend, smiled at him. She was the one who planned this and initially he wasn't too fond of the idea as they had only been in a relationship for four months and she hadn't even formally met his kids yet. It seemed like too much too soon, but he figured it would help to prove himself on the pathway to being a stable man, since he had been in and out of relationships like one couldn't believe.

"Same again birthday boy?", Dale, the new owner of the Bar asked as he walked over to Rick.

"Yeah sure, why not", Rick shrugged.

"Where are those precious kids of yours?"

Rick glanced at his phone, checking the time on the screen, "Should be here any minute now"

As if he had predicted the future, in walked Carl through the large heavy door holding Judith's hand, making Rick's face lit up. They were greeted by the door by Rick's friends, delaying his own greeting with the kids.

"Is that your son?"

"That's my son and daughter"

Rick didn't need to look at Dale to know he was probably confused. Anyone could look at Carl and see he was his, the dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, long gangly stature. He was almost a carbon copy, but that was because his children had different mothers.

Judith, only had her father's eyes. She had dark caramel skin tone, lots of jet black curly hair and almond shaped eyes. Besides those who knew that she was his, most people wouldn't think they were related at all, but Rick was never really one to care what others thought.

He watched them with pure love and admiration, as they were the one thing in this world that kept him level headed. Everything else knocked him off base.

He had a low tolerance for things he considered as nonsensical. Some called him bad tempered, dangerous, unpredictable and even violent, while he preferred to refer to himself as ready, since he was always ready for anything. His closest knew that he was a good man at heart and while others often questioned him, he believed everyone was entitled to their own opinion, but unless for he asked for it, he didn't need to hear it.

"So is that who I think it is?"

Rick tore his eyes away from his kids to see who Dale was talking about. The woman who had just entered the bar. She wore a black knee length, long sleeved dress that stuck to her slender but curvy figure like it was made just for her. Her impeccably neat dreads hung free, brushing her lower back as she walked in and greeted people. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled. The gold from her jewellery and the clips in her hair bounced off the light, making it look as if she was actually glowing.

Rick's upper lip curled in annoyance, "My ex Wife".

"Hey dad!"

"Daddy!"

Carl and Judith headed over to their father, and Rick stood up to hug his children, picking Judith up in his hands after hugging Carl.

"Happy birthday! Mama has your present", Judith beamed.

"Why, thank you! Y'all didn't have to get me anythan'...", Rick grinned, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"That's what Mama said"

Rick tried his best to keep his smile on his face while Carl had to stifle a chuckle.

"Y'all head over to the back, your cousin is waiting on you... I'll be over in a minute" Rick instructed as he put Judith's little frame down.

He turned to see the woman in question sauntering over to him with a small gift bag in her hand.

"Hello Rick", She only half smiled, her eyes studying him intensely.

"Michonne"

"Here. From the kids"

She raised her well-manicured hands to give him the bag. He took it, brushing away the thought that her hands were colder than usual.

He opened the bag and took out the sizable red gift box, surprised to see silver cuff links.

"From the kids?"

"They get their taste from me", She raised an eyebrow, pleased he walked in to the insult.

"I'll be sure to thank them. Why don't you get a drink or somethan'?"

"No, I'm fine. Not everyone enjoys drinking before five in the afternoon"

Rick rolled his eyes at her, "You were so close to being almost bearable"

"Being almost bearable wouldn't piss you off though, would it?"

The beginnings of scowl appeared on Rick's face, "Surprised you made it, no work collecting souls today?"

Michonne flashed that smile he knew all too well; the smile she'd give when she's was amused by one of his insults. She stepped closer to him, her perfume invading his airspace, eyes flashing and simply said, "It's my day off".

She turned on her heel and headed over to his parents, heels tapping and hips swaying, leaving him to scowl after her.

His relationship with Michonne was a complicated one on the surface. Both stubborn, dominant characters. They met when Carl was three years old and Rick had just gotten the swing of being a single dad, while Michonne was studying law in the city but as her father had cut her off financially, she was looking for affordable housing as well as working in the town's only law firm as a secretary.

Rick couldn't believe how beautiful she was when he first saw her, and truth be told, he still couldn't quite believe it. She was also nicer then and so was he.

"You hanging in there", Daryl, his best friend and partner at the police department was soon stood next to him.

"Yeah", Rick sighed, glass of whiskey in one hand and his gift from the kids in the other.

"Just saw 'Chonne. Y'all playin' nice?"

"As nice as we can"

"You got the kids after this?"

"Nah, it's her week still. She just brought them over for this"

"Weren't that nice of her?"

Rick fought the urge to roll his eyes a second time since his wife's arrival, "Yeah, she's a star"

"Hey Rick", Jessie appeared. "I heard your ex Wife is here with the kids, can you introduce me?"

Rick didn't know what his face expressed for Jessie to look at him pleadingly but he imagined it showed her how uninterested he was in the idea, all the while Daryl snorted and walked away.

After a brief moment of soul searching, he sighed and walked with Jessie to the back room, where a children's area was set up with a few arcade games and music. Carl was sat with his cousin Gerald, playing on their phones while Judith was jumping up and down with Rick's friends daughters.

"Carl, Judith!", Rick called.

They both stopped and looked at him before coming over, both sets of blue eyes darting from him to the blonde at his side.

"Carl, Judith, I'd like to you to meet Jessie"

Carl was used to the routine, "Nice to meet you ma'am"

"Aren't you adorable! Nice to meet you too! And what about this little princess?"

Judith stared at the woman, as if she was trying to figure out something, "What flavour are you?"

Jessie looked up at Rick with a slightly confused expression but still continued to smile at the girl, "I don't know sweetie, vanilla maybe?"

Judith looked over the woman's face, "So you are my daddy's new flavour of the month?"

Jessie's smile went from warm to tight as she took in what his daughter had said, leaving Carl to look down at Judith in shock.

"Judith! Don't let daddy hear you talk like that ever again, you hear me?", Rick scolded

Judith looked at her father, confused at why she was being scolded, then defiantly for being scolded, before crossing her arms and lowering her glare to the floor.

"Hey! Cut that attitude out right now", Rick warned.

"I'll go get her something to eat, she's probably hungry or something", Carl suggested as he took his sister's hand, taking the opportunity to snicker at her antics away from his father's gaze.

Rick exhaled tiredly as they walked off, taking in Jessie's disheartened look, "Sorry about that, that wasn't her talking".

"It's okay. I get it", She nodded, "I've been there with my boys so, it takes them a while to get used to new people"

Rick smiled at her briefly as he turned her back to the main area, making a mental note to talk to his daughter later.

The party had went on well with no other hiccups; he spent some time catching up with Carl, making plans for the week he had them, and hearing about his latest adventures on his video games. Judith however, stuck to her mother, as she often did when she was upset with him.

The evening gave him a chance to laugh, catching up with his friends while enduring the occasional insult from his ex-wife hurled at him when they crossed paths. As someone who usually avoided any kind of social event, he found himself left feeling pleased with the occasion.

"We should plan something with all our kids! You know, when you next have yours?", Jessie looked at him with nothing but hope in her eyes.

Rick tried not to sigh or exhale for a countless time, leaning against the bar, "Yeah, we'll have to see if we can"

Jessie opened her mouth to say something when she stopped, looking past Rick.

Rick turned to see what had daughter her eye, and his gaze fell on Michonne, who was walking over to him holding Judith's hand.

"We're leaving", She said to him dryly, not even attempting to look at the woman beside him.

Rick ignored her, "Michonne this is Jessie. Jessie, this is Michonne".

Michonne's eyes slowly slid to the left of him, and while her mouth shaped into a smile, her eyes and brow didn't move, "Nice to meet you"

"You too, it's a shame we didn't get a chance to talk properly", Jessie offered.

"Such a shame. Hopefully we will", To anyone else, Michonne seemed genuine, but Rick knew better.

"I'll walk you to your car", He moved away the bar, following his ex-wife and daughter to the entrance, where his son stood waiting.

They all walked outside and across the parking lot to her black Range Rover, and once there Rick helped Judith into her booster seat so he could speak to her.

"You still mad at daddy?"

"You were mad at me", She pouted.

"What you said wasn't nice, Judy"

"I'm sorry. I heard Aunt Drea say it"

Rick always tried not to scowl at the mention of his daughter's godmother, "It's alright. Daddy's not mad at you okay? But I don't want you to repeat _anythan'_ your Aunt Drea says okay? Daddy still loves you, sweetheart"

"Okay. I love you too", He gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead, always pleased when they could make amends.

"Good girl, I'll see you guys on Monday, alright? Be good for your mama"

He shut the door and looked at Michonne who was stood close by watching the exchange.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm sure your girlfriend will get over it".

"Her name's Jessie"

"Whatever. Different name, same game"

"Isn't it that time of the day where you shed your human form and go back to being the heartless Devil you are?"

"Isn't it that time of the day where you take your girlfriend home to fuck her and pretend it was me?"

He clenched his jaw in annoyance, before his eyes trailed down the length of her body and then back up again, "It's Jessie"

"It's irrelevant", She slowly walked past him, the scent of her perfume no longer invading his air space, but almost choking him because she was so close.

He grabbed her slender wrist and gently pulled her back to him, leading her to look at him with an unimpressed expression. He still leaned in and kissed her on her jaw, just below her ear.

"Thank you for bringing them. And for the gift"

She looked down at the floor, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "You better not let your girlfriend see you"

She slipped away from his hold and opened the car door.

"She has a name", He stood with his hands on his sides.

"I know", She shut the car door and began to pull out of the parking space, and Rick waved at his kids, who eagerly waved back from their mothers departing car. In spite of how well the day went, he still felt a familiar pang of sadness as he watched his family leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _'Bye Michie'_

"Mrs Grimes, you-"

"It's Ms Parker"

"Sorry, _Ms Parker_ , your expected delivery date for your new office furniture has changed, which is through no fault of yours so we intend to give thirty percent of your refund back as a goodwill gesture"

"When is the new delivery date?"

"This Thursday-"

"Fine"

"We hope-"

Michonne hung up the phone, as she was never interested in the small talk. Once she had the key information, everything else fell under the category of white noise. She stood from her desk chair and strolled over to the filing cabinet, sifting through the sheets of paper until she found what she was looking for, and it was then that her office door opened and Andrea appeared, heading straight to one of the chairs in front of her desk and slumping over it.

"Why wasn't I cute enough to be a stripper?"

Michonne laughed at her friend as she headed back to her desk, "You are, you just need rhythm"

"Hey! I can dance!"

"...You dance like that drunk aunt at Christmas who's still upset that her husband left her for a woman twenty years younger"

Andrea's jaw dropped, "You've been saving that one up"

"Since the last time I saw you dance", Michonne chuckled evilly.

Andrea couldn't help but laugh as she gave her friend the finger, "Well, your obviously ready for court"

"Yeah I've got everything ready, double checked and triple checked, but I just want it over with now"

"Is Milton going with you?"

"Yeah he's shadowing me. Wish the man would grow a spine though, he's so obviously scared of Foster"

"I don't blame him, Joe Foster is like that scary hillbilly neighbour from hell"

"He is...but he's innocent so we have to unhook our hillbilly client and throw him back in the woods, where he belongs"

The two women through their heads back as they cackled in unison, their laughter echoing throughout the grand office. She was being truthful though, as she was ready to close the case she had been working on for months, so it was unsurprising to anyone that she was anxious the next day, slowly pacing the large hallway in the courthouse. She wasn't nervous, she was rarely nervous, but she was always prepared for the worst. She watched the people walking around, all caught up in their own problems, though most around her were from her client's trial.

"You think that Philip Blake will appeal?", Milton was sat at the bench beside Michonne.

She gave him a look that said _Duh_?

"Milton. How you doing 'Chonne?"

Michonne turned to see Daryl stood nearby with another officer whom she wasn't familiar with.

"Hey Dixon, how are you?", She smiled sweetly, always happy to see her ex-husbands helpful friend.

"All good, you ready to get back in there?"

She nodded, looking to Milton as he began to stand up, "Ready."

They walked back into the room, followed by a few others, and her eyes immediately scanned the room for Philip Blake, who was sat talking to his lawyer. He briefly looked over his shoulder, but did a double take, spotting Michonne and scowling. It made her smirk with delight, as she had poked holes through his claim with such ease, and he despised her for it. On the front bench, behind Joe Foster, sat Rick, joined by another officer. They would usually sit upfront when defendants had a history of being aggressive, which Michonne found ironic since Rick's temper was questionable at times.

She walked over to Foster and sat beside him, adjusting her skirt as she did.

"What's takin' them so damn long?", Fosters knee bounced furiously, causing the rest of his body to tremble.

"Don't worry about it, drink some water", She instructed.

"I need some goddamn whiskey!", His boomed while slamming his hand on the table, causing Michonne whip her head around to look at him.

"Foster!"

Foster spun around in his chair, turning back to see who called him in a stern voice, but she didn't need to turn around; she knew exactly who it was.

"You better watch yourself! Keep it down!", Rick commanded in a throaty growl. Daryl walked up closer from his previous spot so he was closer to them, leaving Foster scowl and face forward.

"All rise!", The officer that Michonne had seen earlier with Daryl spoke from the front of the courtroom, "hey! Quieten down!"

Everyone rose from their seats as Judge Reginald Monroe appeared, then sat down when instructed. Michonne hardly paid any attention to the next part of the proceedings, instead she listened out for the verdicts as that's what mattered the most to her. That was the part that told her whether she did a good job or she did a bad job, and since she refused to do badly at anything, she was desperate to know the outcome.

"..We the jury find the defendant Joe Foster not guilty of the three counts of money laundering, tax evasion and extortion"

She smiled as Foster nearly hopped up off his seat beside her, slamming his hand down on the table once again, but in excitement instead of frustration.

She was brought from her celebratory thoughts by the Judge saying something to Philip Blake. She looked at the man who was staring at the Judge in disbelief, but his attentions swiftly turned to her, his eyes growing darker by the second.

"This is your entire fault, you fucking bitch!", Philip shoved his chair back and made a dash for Michonne, knocking his own lawyer out the way in the process.

Before he could even approach the table she was sat at, Rick and the other officer were on top of him, pinning down the sour man with Rick's knee sat between his shoulder blades. Douglas Monroe stood from his seat to look at Philip incredulously from behind the bench.

"I'm gonna wipe that fucking smug-", Philip began to spit viciously, his face pressed against the tiles of the floor.

"Hey!", Rick barked in his ear, before leaning down to hiss, "You try to make a move like that again and it'll be your last"

"See! I told you he was nuts!", Foster laughed, pointing at Philip and nudged Michonne.

After subduing the crazed man and taking him to a holding cell, the rest of the participants were allowed to leave the courtroom. After reluctantly accepting hugs from Foster and his family, she and Milton made their way to the front of the building.

"Who would have thought Blake would go all 'Norman Bates' on you?", Milton frowned.

"I did, I knew the man was a creep from the moment I met him", She looked into the distance as they slowed to a stop near the parking lot.

"He seemed like such a poster boy though"

"Yeah, for psychopaths"

Milton couldn't help but laugh, his thin lips pursed to say something else when he looked behind Michonne and chirped, "Hey Rick. Good job in there"

As with most instances, she didn't turn around, she just waited for him to appear at her side, like he often did.

"Thanks. You two alright?", Rick gave her the once over with narrowed eyes as he and Daryl stepped into view.

"We're fine... Well, she is, she's not scared of anything"

Rick raised his eyebrows at Milton before looking to his wife, but she continued stared straight ahead.

"Is that what she told you?", The amusement in his tone annoyed her.

"Oh here we go; introducing Rick 'know-it-all' Grimes everybody", Michonne rolled her eyes.

He smirked with glee, "Ain't you one to talk?"

"I am but unlike you, I get paid to"

"So do a lot of people, It don't mean anythan' other than you're really good at talking a whole lot of-"

"Hey, hey now kids, play nice", Daryl interrupted, nibbling on his thumb nail.

"I'm always nice", Michonne sent the man a charming smile, then a lesser kind to her ex-husband before flicking her dreads over her shoulder, "Let's go Milton. See you Dixon... Grimes"

"Bye 'Chonne", Daryl shook his head and chuckled.

"Bye Michie", Rick had an evil smile on his face, obviously pleased to use the pet name that she had come to hate over recent years. He would often revive it, purely because he knew how much it annoyed her.

She pretended as if she was adjusting her hair, but she was really giving him the middle finger.

"Real nice!", He called after her.

...

"So then that asshole had the nerve to ask me to move out of my parking spot!"

"What? I hope you didn't!"

"I got out of my car, took Lily and went to do my shopping. I didn't have any time for that!"

Michonne laughed at her friends storytelling, "That's the way to do it"

"You know Daryl tried to tell me I was in the wrong?"

Michonne snorted, "Cops"

"I know, right?... Oh, and I ran into Jessie today at the toy store, didn't know she worked there"

"Who?", Michonne squinted at the wall in front of her.

"Rick's girlfriend"

"Oh", She rolled her eyes, "I don't attempt to learn the names anymore"

"You are terrible... It was weird though, I felt like she wanted me to invite her to Lily's birthday party"

"Oh god", She groaned, sinking further into her seat on the couch.

"Don't worry I didn't, but she was fishing around for information"

"That's _not_ creepy at all"

"You're gonna be able to make it right?"

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss it, I can't believe she's turning five already"

"Ugh, five turning fifteen!"

Michonne heard Sasha's daughter fussing in the background, "Go deal with Lily and I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright girl, goodnight"

Michonne plopped down on her couch and rested her head back, closing her eyes. While she loved her kids dearly, she was glad to have a moment to herself when they were at their fathers for the week. It gave her a chance to do things she couldn't usually do without being on alert, but another part of her hated the silence. It would cause her to think about things that noise the Carl and Judith often made, easily drown out. Thoughts and feelings she had managed to bury would slowly unearth themselves, and she'd be reliving old pain all over again.

...

"Need to get my post-baby body back"

"You will, you're doing great, though some of your snack choices have been questionable.."

"Oh. screw you! You just gained more attitudes when you were pregnant with Judith"

Michonne scoffed before she laughed, glancing at Maggie with disbelief as the two of them were on an early morning run around the local park.

"Come on, let's kick it up at notch", Maggie began running faster, so Michonne joined her, and they were doing well until someone ran into her from an adjacent path. She went stumbling backwards and so did the other person, making Maggie stop to help to help her friend up.

"I'm so sorry, I had my music on and didn't see you... are you okay?", The tall, dark skinned male asked, his brown eyes flashing as he peered at her with concern.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, thanks", Michonne stuttered slightly, still in a daze.

"I'm Terry"

"Michonne, Maggie"

Maggie gave him a smile and single nod of her head, which he returned. His smile was quite beautiful, his teeth almost sparkled in his mouth, the creases around his eyes making him even more attractive.

"You new around here?", She asked.

"Yeah, just moved in a few weeks ago, sadly you're not the first person I've randomly hurt"

"That's appealing", Maggie joked and Terry laughed shyly.

"Could I make it up to you? Maybe dinner?"

Maggie's eyes widened and she nudged Michonne. For some reason she felt slightly nervous, but that didn't stop her from taking him up on his offer.

"Yeah sure", She spat out, "Give me your phone, I'll save my number"

He did as he was told and retrieved his device, so she quickly added herself to his contacts then handed it back.

"Great I'll give you a call... And sorry again, enjoy your run ladies"

"Bye", The both waved as they too started running again.

"Well he's was cute!", Maggie hissed, making sure he was out of earshot.

"He was… shit, why did I give him my number? I don't want to go out with anyone"

"Hey, it's just one night! Something different instead of you sat at home, doing work, while the kids are at Rick's"

She peaked over her shoulder, seeing that he was still continuing in the same direction he left. He seemed nice, friendly, and even a little bashful, but it would be fair to say that she was rusty when it came to dating, especially after being married for eight years. Despite all that, she couldn't help but feel flattered. He was good looking, appeared to be younger than her, and he wanted to take her out. He didn't have to offer such a thing, he could have just apologize and kept going, but he offered to take her out, and she did willingly accept after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _'You're my business'_

Rick stood at the large Grill with Daryl as he began turning the meat. It was a hot and sunny day, the kids were enjoying the games and inflatable castle in the Dixon's back yard, while the adults sat around listening to music and talking among themselves.

"Daddy! My hair!", Judith appeared at her father's side with most her curls covering her face.

Rick was terrible when it came to his daughter's hair maintenance, so most of the time he left it out so it would fall on her shoulders or he tied it in a ponytail for her. That was as much as he could do.

He released a little groan, looking to where the adults were sat, "Go ask your Aunt Sasha if she could tie your hair up for you, okay sweetie?"

Judith nodded, her curls bouncing as she went to find her Aunt.

"Watcha' think about Stokes yesterday?", Daryl asked before taking a swig of his beer.

Rick thought for a moment, "Gabriel?"

Daryl nodded.

"You mean what he said about the rapes in their neighbourhood?... I'm not sure, he could have said it to take our focus off him… cause we ain't had any complaints like that at all. We'll just have to keep an eye out over there though, in case it is true"

"Alright", Daryl squinted as he absorbed the instruction, before slowly stepping away, "I'm gonna get the plates to serve the ribs on, they're about ready to come off now"

Rick turned back to the grill just as Maggie and Glenn came over with more meat to put on the fire.

"How's it going over here? You want another drink Rick?", Maggie asked.

Rick hesitated for a moment, pondering before he agreed, "Yeah, water please"

She nodded and went over to the larger coolers with drinks in them.

Glenn looked over to the small crowd of people, "This is nice. It's great that the kids will grow up together"

Rick nodded in agreement, flipping the Ribs over again.

"Michonne and Andrea not here yet?", Glenn wondered out loud.

"Nah, not yet", He looked over his shoulder at the other man, "They both like to be unnecessarily late"

"Who?", Maggie asked as she gave him the water.

"Thanks. Michonne and Andrea"

"Oh", Maggie nodded and looked around, "Oh yeah, Michonne had a date last night, wonder if she went"

Rick didn't know how his head whipped around as fast as it did, but he nearly gave himself whiplash, "She had a date?"

"Yeah", Maggie grinned, "Finally right?"

"Who's the guy?"

"Said his name's Terry, just moved here"

Rick nodded and looked around the yard, feigning slight interest, not noticing how Glenn and Maggie shared a knowing look with each other.

After Daryl brought back the serving plates, he started to move the cooked food off the Grill and started cooking up the last batch of meet, while Sasha, Maggie and Maggie's sister Beth, began setting the buffet table. It was only after the last load was done did Michonne and Andrea finally arrive, witnessed by Rick as he stood talking to Carl and sipping his beer.

"Can you at least think about getting me a new phone?", Carl complained.

"Carl, you're already stuck to the one you have now, the last thing I want to do is get you a better model because then I won't see you at all"

Carl squinted as his father, "We could face time?"

Rick frowned, "I prefer talking to you like this"

He sighed, "I bet if Judith asked for a new phone…"

A snort of laughter escaped Rick, "Yeah yeah"

"Hey mom", Carl greeted his mother with a hug when she came over and joined them.

She brushed his hair from his eyes with her fingers, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Good, have you eaten?"

Carl shook his head as he took a sip of his soda.

"Go on and eat something, tell your sister I'm going to make her a plate so she needs to sit down"

Carl did as her was told, but not without slipping his father one last pleading look, which he ignored of course.

"Thought you'd be here earlier?", Rick asked when Carl was out of earshot.

"I went to see my mom"

"Oh. How's she doing?"

She didn't really give him an answer, instead she shrugged slightly. He knew her well enough not to push it, since her mother was sick, and she was doing everything she could to get her the best care possible, so Rick just nodded at her almost non-existent reply.

Michonne looked around the yard for a moment, before turning to him, "So I wanted to talk to you about Dwight Howard's case"

He skipped answering her question, "I heard you went on a date?"

She frowned slightly before turning back towards everyone else, her words dry and sarcastic, "Glad Maggie made the announcement for me"

"Who is he? She said he's new around here?"

She stared straight ahead as it was her turn to ignore him.

"Alright, looks like I'm gonna have to find out by myself then"

That light threat got her attention, as she spun back around to face him, "No you're not, it's none of your business"

He shook his head, "You're the mother of my children. You're my business"

She gave him the best unimpressed expression that she could, hands on her hips and shoulders rolled back. Funnily enough to him, it was the same stance his daughter tried so hard to mimic.

"I like that dress, looks good on you", Rick complimented as he looked down at the strapless white sun dress, it was tight and stopped just on her knees.

Her expression didn't change and she didn't move an inch.

He stared right back, "I won't touch him if that's what you're worried about, unless he gives me a reason to"

She rolled her eyes, obviously losing all interest in the conversation, "I'm going to go make a plate for Judith"

He watched her walk away, her dress clinging to her like it was sick and she was the antidote. He trailed behind her and joined Carl to eat, and the two sat talking with Sasha while they enjoyed the meal.

Not long after their stomachs were full, everyone made their way inside the home to watch his Goddaughter open her presents, and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he studied the birthday girl. She was only a year younger than Judith but Lily was very much as perceptive as his own, and slightly more like Daryl than Sasha. More reserved and quite content to go off on her own. He would watch how she and Judith had created their own secret language with looks, just as their father's had.

Maggie and Glenn's daughter, Ally, was only three but she tried her best to follow the two older girls and they were happy to let her, but they knew they'd hear about it otherwise and they also knew they had to be mindful of her.

As the afternoon came to an end and everyone was inside eating Cake and watching the kids play with Lily's new toys, Rick went out to the back yard again to find Michonne sat on the bench talking to Glenn, so he sat next to her facing away from the table.

"How is baby Cleo doing?", Michonne asked as she ran her finger around her red solo cup.

"She's doing great. We were going to bring her but she has colic so we thought we'd save all of your ear drums" Glenn cringed.

"Oh no, poor thing. I'll come and see her soon, probably bring her a pretty little outfit"

Rick snorted, earning him a brief side eye from Michonne, all while Glenn watched the two of them, highly amused.

"Not all little girls like pretty little outfits", Rick argued with a shrug.

She almost snarled, "Just be glad I'm Judith's mother, otherwise you'd have her in jeans and flannel shirts all the time"

Rick looked down at his own outfit, then back up at her, "And what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with dressing a six year old girl like a fifty-five year old man?"

"Fifty-five?!", Rick sat up, visibly hurt.

"Well, you act like it", Michonne smirked and took a swig of her drink.

"Yeah well living within such a close proximity to the devil for so many years can take its toll on you"

"Careful Grimes, I already took your balls so _don't_ make me take your soul too"

Glenn couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. He enjoyed watching the two of them.

"Glenn! Call daddy and see how Cleo's doing!", Maggie shouted to him from the back door, bouncing Ally on her hip.

"Will do!", Glenn raised his eyebrows at the two as he stood.

Rick sat back, leaning against the table as he looked on to the back yard. Michonne sat forward, eyes towards the house, elbows on the table as she twisted her cup around in her hand, both comfortable with the silence.

"Thinking about taking the kids to go get a dog"

Her dreads swung as she turned to look at him, quizzically, "That's staying at your house, right?"

Rick huffed, "They won't want to leave it at my house all the time"

"If I wanted a dog in my house, I would have gotten one"

"They'd love it"

She rolled her eyes at him for a countless time that day as looked at the house again, "Yeah well, just because you think you'll love something doesn't mean it will work out"

"It's a dog"

"Yeah and if you want them to have it then it stays with you. Your choices shouldn't encroach on my life"

It was his turn to look at her quizzically, his head tilted whilst he tried to read her, "You trying to say somethan' else to me?"

She didn't rush to respond, raising her cup to her lips and keeping her eyes forward, not rising to the bait.

"That's it Michonne, do what you do best", He scowled as he looked back at the yard again, "Just say whatever the hell you like"

She pursed her lips before looking at him, her eyes ready to lock with his, "I'm pretty sure that's something you specialize in also?"

He didn't want to look at her but he knew he had to, his pride would never allow him to back away from an argument. His voice was low and raspy as he drug out the words, "Are you trying to say somethan' else to me?"

He could almost see the cogs turning as she tried to work out how to piss him off.

Turning her body a fraction when she kept one of her forearms flat on the table, "I said what I said about the dog. If I said something that made you feel uneasy then that's something you need to deal with by your damn self"

He turned his body a fraction, beer bottle still in one hand, while his thumb and index finger rubbed together on his other. He was agitated, evident from his squinting eyes, "That a cop out?"

She watched him with a combination of annoyance and disgust, and Rick would have continued to wait for her reply if something hadn't reflected off her necklace, causing his gaze to drop to it, and he could remember taking Carl to get the gold chain with the 'M' pendant for her for mother's day, years before.

"We'll come back to the dog idea another time", He stood from the bench and held his hand out to her to help her up, "Come on, I'm gonna get the kids home"

She stared at his hand for a few moments, but then sighing as she finally took it. They went back inside and said their goodbyes before she followed them out to his truck, and he stood to the side while she helped Judith in her seat.

"I'm gonna take Carl to see my mom after school next week", She moved away from the truck door after closing it, "He wants to see her"

He understood what she meant by only mentioning Carl, "Let me know when, and I'll pick up Judith"

She nodded, "Thanks".

He stepped closer to her, resting one hand on her hip as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. It would have looked unwarranted to anyone else around them, but he knew her, and he knew when she was hurting, and so that small gesture was his way of comforting her in a way that she appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _'We will do better'_

 _The past.._

"Y'all made it! Come on in!", Maggie greeted as she opened her front door, bouncing a little Ally on her hip, her white shirt covered in a purple substance.

"Of course we made it, we couldn't miss little Ally's first birthday", Michonne smiled, walking in with her arm around Carl's shoulders, holding out a card for the birthday girl.

"How y'all doing?", Rick asked as he closed the door behind him, carrying his own daughter on his side, "Sorry we couldn't get her a gift"

Michonne knew he was probably looking at her when he said that as Maggie's eyes bounced between the two.

"Uh, We're great.. I'm running around like a headless chicken though... but don't worry about the gift, she'd probably just eat it anyway", She huffed, handing Ally over to Michonne's waiting hands, "I'm just gonna head upstairs and change my shirt, y'all go into the back yard, everyone's there"

Michonne nodded and walked ahead with Carl and Ally while Rick and Judith followed behind. Everyone was indeed in the back yard, which was common place for most birthdays in the town, as the weather was almost always sunny and warm. The kids were running around playing, Carl soon joined them, while the adults talked among themselves with music blaring in the background. Michonne cooed over Ally, half listening to the conversation that Rick had started with Glenn and Daryl when they joined them.

"You ain't got the grill started yet?", Rick looked at Glenn with disbelief while Daryl snorted.

"Waiting for Hershel to get here with the meat, Patricia insisted on preparing it... so here we are", Glenn shrugged, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Well at least get the grill hot now"

"That's what I said", Daryl smirked.

"Come on", Rick signalled to the Men, while attempting to put Judith down, but the little girl held on tight, "Judy, you can go play with the other kids"

"I hope Ally grows up to be a daddy's girl", Glenn grinned as he took his own daughter from Michonne.

"Yeah well, sometimes they ain't got a choice"

Michonne froze for a brief moment when she heard his comment, almost even looking at him, but she refused to. She just continued to peer at Ally in Glenn's hands, before turning her attention to the fussy Judith.

"Come on baby, let's go get you something to snack on okay?", She pried the three years old off her father and walked away. She and Rick hadn't spoken to each other since their last argument a few nights before, which wasn't out if the ordinary, as they would sometimes argue and then not speak to each other for days. What was out of the ordinary was they were hardly making up any more, just picking up from where they left off.

"Are they starting up the grill?", Sasha asked, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked over at the men, "There's no food yet?"

"Yeah", Michonne breathed as she held out a piece of watermelon for Judith, "But that won't stop good ol' Rick Grimes. The man is a genius"

Sasha's eyes crept over to Michonne, "Still going at it?"

"Ain't we always?", She smirked, as if it would be silly to suspect otherwise.

 _The present..._

"Hey mom", Carl greeted cheerily as he virtually threw himself in the car.

"How was school?"

"Meh, alright I guess", He had already taken out his phone and began playing on it.

"Is that good or bad?", Michonne quizzed as she started to turn out the carpool area.

"Well… I went to all my classes, so good right?"

"Did you learn anything new?"

He looked up from his phone and straight ahead, appearing deep in thought for a short time, but then dropping his gaze back to his phone, "I dunno', probably"

He was lucky that she had to keep her eyes on the road, otherwise he would have been dead from the look she would have gave him, "You better be paying attention in class, Carl"

"I am but it's just so boring, I learn more outside school than I do in it"

"Like what?"

He looked up from his phone, "I know you file your taxes, and how you buy a house... I know how to pay bills and what kind of-"

"Okay yeah, all that is good and I'm _glad_ that you know that, but sadly that's not what you get graded on. You're going to be taught a lot of stuff that will only be useful to you if it falls in line with the career path you choose, so find your path and get on it"

"Well, I think I want to go in to law enforcement like you and dad"

Michonne was surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, just don't know what yet"

"Well in order to do that you have to get good grades, graduate, then take it from there"

Carl nodded, then swiftly dropped his attentions back to his phone screen.

"And he's gone", She huffed under her breath.

They arrived at Judith's school and Michonne left her son in the car while she went to fetch her daughter, and it was when she was barely in the classroom that she learned there was a problem, because Judith was stood holding the teacher's hand, which only happened when the teacher wished to speak to parents before students left.

"Hello Carol", Michonne smiled, looking slightly worried.

Carol looked just as worried, "Hi there Michonne, I was hoping we could arrange a small meeting tomorrow after school with both you and Judith's dad"

Michonne inwardly groaned, "Yeah sure, is there a problem or?"

Carol snuck a peak at Judith, "Just need to talk to you about Judith's social skills"

It took maximum effort to continue suppressing the groan, "Oh okay, I'll let her dad know and we'll see you tomorrow"

"Thank you very much, Okay bye, Judith!"

Judith all but snatched her hand back from the woman, before marching over to collect her coat and bag.

"What happened Judith?", Michonne asked her daughter once she had her strapped in the car and on the road again.

"Carol keeps making me play with Sam and I don't like Sam, he's not my friend", Judith complained, and Carl let out an impressed snort at his sister.

"Why don't you like Sam?", Michonne tried her best not to laugh either.

"He doesn't talk"

"...Maybe he's shy honey"

"He just stands there like this", Judith froze in her seat with her eyes widened.

Michonne looked at her through the rear view mirror while Carl turned around to see, and they both tried to contain their laughter at the little girl's imitation.

"He sounds shy Judy, maybe that's why Carol chose you to play with him, she knows you're nice and you like to play games with others"

Judith frowned, "If I'm looking after him then when do I get to play? I'm not his mama"

Carl and Michonne both looked at each other in surprise, and Michonne quickly issued firmly, "Judith, you need to remember that it's good to help people, and it's good to look after people. Imagine you were shy like Sam, wouldn't you want someone to take the time out to play with you? If you help Sam get over his shyness then he can go play with others and you can be happy knowing that you helped him do that"

Michonne peaked in the rear view mirror, Judith was still frowning, "Okay mama"

"That's my girl".

...

Michonne initially hoped that Rick wouldn't be able to make the meeting with Judith's teacher because she knew how Rick would react. While her ex-husband loved both of his children with all his heart, he had a soft spot for Judith, as she was his little princess. When Carl was her age, he was stuck to Michonne so Rick often felt left out, and so when Judith came along and she chose to stick to her father more, Rick was naturally joyful with that arrangement. She grew to be daddy's girl, and while Rick wasn't afraid to punish his daughter when she needed it, he didn't take too well to others criticizing his 'little angel'.

"So what's this about?", He was already annoyed.

Carol appeared to take in a long, calming breath, "Judith is a bright little girl. She flies through the work with no problem, she's creative, she's never been disruptive or naughty, she knows what's right and she sticks to it... but the problem is... she seems to have the attitude of a sixteen year old when she doesn't want to do something"

Rick blinked at Carol, "She's expressing herself, kids express their dislike to thangs, it's normal"

Carol stared at Rick for a moment, "They do, but most kids have a little tantrum and probably cry… Judith prefers to stand there and argue with you..."

Rick shook his head, "No, she likes to explain herself"

"She rolls her eyes quite frequently and I don't think I've seen many six year old's do such a thing"

Rick clenched his jaw and folded his arms across his chest, his bad temper ready to make an appearance.

"I spoke to Judith", Michonne had to intervene before he flipped over the table, "She explained that she had a problem with playing with Sam?"

"Jessie's son Sam?", Rick turned to her.

"Yes, Mrs Anderson's son Sam is a very quiet boy, and I thought Judith would be the best person to play with him because she is very outgoing and friendly..."

"She agreed to try again with Sam when I spoke to her so I'm hoping she'll remember to try and have some patience with him", Michonne smiled, hoping to defuse the tension in the room.

"Oh, well that's great. She really is a great little student, all the other kids love playing with her, and I just want us to work together to help her be a little bit more friendly when voicing her dislike of _thangs_...", Carol slowly slid her eyes up to Rick.

Michonne could tell he was holding back a scowl, "Alright, we done with this?"

She released a small groan, "Thank you Carol. We'll be sure to keep an eye out"

Carl was sat in the front of his mother's car while Judith played on his phone in the back, and he all but jumped for joy when his parents came back, glad that he could get his device off his little sister.

"How was it?", He asked as he opened the window.

"Good. We just need to watch ourselves around our little sponge over there. She's coping adult behaviour", Michonne explained with a tired sigh.

"Your behaviour you mean?", Rick smirked.

Michonne frowned at him, "Excuse me?"

"My sweet little angel is copying you", He shrugged in a matter-of-fact way, "The rolling of the eyes?"

"Excuse me? You roll your eyes just as much as I do! If not more!", She had one hand on her hip and the other pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"That might be true but who's the one with the attitude? My little girl is copying your sass"

She squinted at him as she prepared herself to read him the riot act when she noticed Carl looking on, slightly amused, his eyes darting back and forth between his parents, so she straightened up, smoothing down her shirt as she turned back to Rick, "We will do better"

His gave her a look that said _Really_? And she waved a dismissive hand at him. Rick went on to open the back door to say goodbye to Judith, and to give his son back his phone.

"Am I in trouble?", She asked, big Blue eyes widened with worry.

"Of course not honey, we just need to make sure that we're nicer to people sometimes, we don't want to hurt any bodies feelings, do we?", Rick spoke softly, smiling when she shook her head innocently in response to his question, "That's my girl. You be good for your mama and I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll be picking you up"

She smiled, "Okay daddy"

"Alright sweetie, love you"

"Love you too daddy"

He turned to Carl in the front seat once he closed the back door, "See you tomorrow-"

Carl was already typing away on his phone with one hand, and closing the window with the other, "Yeah, love you dad".

She shrugged her shoulders at Rick when he looked at her in disbelief, "He's a teenager. What do you expect?"

"I'd like to think he'd at least talk to me for more than three minutes at a time", He scoffed as he stepped away from the car.

"I can't even talk to you for more than three minutes at a time", She replied flatly.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "I'm sorry, bad day at work? You didn't get to eat the souls you stole today?"

"I would steal yours but I think your creepy girlfriend is already working on that", She smiled wickedly before cackling, strutting around the car and leaving him to shake his head in despair as he looked on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 _'Don't go telling lies now_ '

"Can we get ice-cream?", Judith asked as she watched her father fasten her seat belt.

"If you eat all of your food, and you _don't_ have a milkshake, then we can get ice-cream"

Judith beamed at him with excitement, "Is Carl coming?"

"No, but we'll see him later on, he's out with your mama right now"

"Okie doke"

Rick hoped in the driver seat and pulled away from the curb once he fastened his own seatbelt, "Jessie and Sam are gonna' join us at the diner"

Judith's excitement seemed to die away as she muttered, "Okay"

"What's wrong?"

"...Sam's not good at playing"

Rick had to control himself as he was about to agree, "Sam's shy sweetie. Remember when we talked about being nice to people? You have to be extra nice to them when they're shy"

"I will", She huffed, looking out the window, "Boys are weird"

"They are, so that's why you stay away from them"

Judith was left visibly confused by his last remark, but she didn't care enough to question him further. It was a short drive to the diner, and when they arrived, Jessie and Sam were already there. Judith skipped ahead of him and sat in the booth, opposite Sam, seemingly in better spirits about the meeting.

"Hey", Rick smiled as he sat down next to his daughter.

"How are you two doing?", Jessie grinned at Judith.

"Fine", Judith nodded, in the same way Carl did when he just wanted to get something over with, and Rick realized that she truly did copy their mannerisms.

"Good afternoon, y'all ready to order?", The waitress stepped over to the table, and her name tag read Sally-Ann.

"Yes please... Uh, can we get two cheeseburgers with fries and Strawberry milkshakes?", Jessie ordered for herself and Sam.

"You sure can. And what about you two with your lovely blue eyes?"

Rick smiled at the compliment, "Can we get two grilled cheese sandwiches with just one side of fries and...", He peered down at Judith, "Milkshake?"

"Can I get water? I can't have ice cream if I have a Milkshake" Judith looked at her father with knowingly.

"Yes you can. One water and one lemonade please"

"Well ain't you a smart little thing?", Sally-Ann grinned at Judith, "Little lady there knows what she wants"

Judith smiled as she began scribbling away on one of the colouring mats provided, while Rick sighed in agreement, "She does".

"I'll be back with your orders shortly"

"...So I was thinking, why don't we take the kids down to the lake? All of them? It may give Carl and Ron a chance to get to know each other better?", Jessie suggests as she stroked her foot up and down his leg beneath the table.

Rick tore his eyes away from his daughter to look at her, "That sounds like a good idea, we can do it on one of my weekends"

"Isn't this weekend one of your weekends?"

"Nah, they're with their mother this week, I just got Judy to help out Michonne"

"Oh okay…", The blonde turned her attention to his daughter, "So Judith, are you excited for Halloween? Do you know what you wanna' dress up as?"

Judith stopped scribbling to look up at the woman, "I think I wanna' be Pocahontas"

"Oh really? That's a good pick, Sam here wants to be Woody from Toy Story"

Judith looked at Sam, who was also scribbling away also, and Rick could tell by the way she smiled before she spoke that she truly believed she was about to say something nice, "You'd make a good doll because you don't talk"

Rick froze in possible horror as he watched Sam stop colouring to look at Judith, pure nervousness in the boy's eyes while Jessie watched the exchange with a pensive expression.

"I do talk", Sam mumbled as he looked back down.

A small expression that could only be described as a scowl appeared on Judith's face, and Rick coughed to make some kind of distraction, "So how's things at the toy store?"

Rick had never tried so hard to keep things light and friendly before in his life. Between Jessie trying too hard, Sam not trying at all and Judith judging them both for their shortcomings, he was exhausted from clearing his throat after so many awkward moments. He waited for a text from Michonne before taking Judith back to her, which led him to wonder how Carl was seeing his Grandmother. He knew he had to go see her also as their relationship had always been a great one, even after the divorce, so it would only be the right thing to do in his eyes.

"Hey Jude, hey dad", Carl answered the door looking slightly deflated.

"We had ice-cream! I wanted to save you some but I ate it all", Judith quickly explained.

Carl smiled down at her, "It's okay, we'll go together next time"

It didn't take long for her conscience to clear as she ran off relatively quickly.

"How was it today?", Rick asked Carl as he shut the door behind him. His son dropped his gaze for a moment, then picked it back up before he answered.

"She can't talk much.. but she still smiled when she saw me", He relayed sadly, "She's looked really...small"

Rick gave him a slow understanding nod, "It's great that you went to see her... Was your grandfather there?"

Carl nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips, "I don't think I can repeat what he said about you'

Rick's face was blank, "Good, don't. Where's your mother?"

"Kitchen, on the phone I think"

Rick patter his son on the back before he headed to the kitchen, where Michonne was sat at the island, on the phone, sheets of paper spread out in front of her. He strolled over and began examining the work, focusing on one of the sheets when he noticed it was a police report.

"...Yeah I know, but you have to talk to him...", She spoke calmly on the phone despite trying to push Rick away.

He ignored her silent protests and picked up one of the papers to read, recognizing the name of a man he had personally arrested. His face contorted in disbelief as he skimmed it, just before Michonne snatched the paper away from him, "Milton I've got to go, I'll call you tomorrow..."

"What the hell is that?", He quizzed, not waiting for her to finish.

She hung up the phone and looked at him with an annoyed expression, "What are you doing?"

"Dwight Howard thinks we set him up?", Rick motioned the papers.

She began gathering them up, "No, he thinks _you_ set him up"

He stared at her, "And what are you doing about this?"

She huffed as she stopped scooping the papers up, "Rick, that was something he thought, and he's entitled to have his suspicions but we shut it down because that's all it was, baseless suspicions dreamt up by a man that really doesn't like you, okay?"

Rick looked at the papers for one last time, then back at her, "Good".

She tilted her head and pouted, mocking him, "You feel better now?"

He rolled his eyes at her, about to walk away when he frowned, "What did your father say about me?"

Her eyes darted away for a short time before she shrugged, "Nothing you haven't heard me already say about you"

He shook his head, beginning to move again, "I'm leaving, your horns are starting to show"

"You're a small, _small_ man Grimes"

His head whipped around, eyebrow raised, "Don't go telling lies now"

"Get out!"

 _The pas_ t…

Rick stood at the grill with Glenn, turning the burger meat with more force than necessary. He wouldn't say he was in a bad mood, but he was agitated. Judith was a few feet away from them holding a ball and looking at everyone around her. His heart melted for his little girl, the way she looked at him as if he was the greatest thing in the world, and the way she always clung to him made his chest swell with pride, but his view was soon obstructed by Michonne.

"Come on baby", She cooed at the little girl as she scooped her up.

"She's fine there", His voice was hoarse and carried over to her harshly.

She turned towards him, but her eyes were glued on Judith, "I'm going to give her a snack"

"The foods almost ready. She's fine for now"

He could see she was trying to keep calm so she could answer him, "Well then I'll give her something to drink"

"She doesn't like orange juice"

"I know what my daughter likes"

"Do you?"

She didn't rise to the bait, barely even flinching at his insinuation. She just turned around and walked off without a second glance, leaving him to clench his jaw and face back to the grill.

He couldn't help himself sometimes, almost cursing under his breath in frustration until he noticed movement beside him. He had forgotten Glenn was stood beside him, and the other man looked down awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do.

It wasn't the first time one of their friends had witnessed their venom filled conversations, and it was becoming more frequent. He would forget his surroundings when he was around her as she'd completely consume his thoughts. He'd watch her like a hawk, eyeing every move she'd make, listening to every word that left her mouth. He'd only look away when he saw her smile. He couldn't stand to see her smile anymore because he knew he wasn't the cause of it, and hadn't been for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 _'Minding my own business_ '

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why do we have two houses?"

Michonne looked down at her daughter, who was nestled under her arm, "Your daddy has a house and I have a house, but you and Carl have two homes"

Judith stared ahead, "Penny said rich people have lots of houses, are we rich?"

Michonne smiled, "Mama wishes we were"

"Daddy will make us rich"

Michonne chuckled at her daughter's way of thinking, until their relaxing moment on the couch was disrupted by the door bell, and Judith happily followed Michonne to the front door.

"Hey Terry", She smiled anyway.

"Hey Michonne. Hi there, Judith", He grinned down at the little girl.

"Hi", Judith greeted him with curious eyes.

"I was just at my colleague's, thought I'd stop by and say hey if you were home... you know Eugene right?"

She held back a groan, but unable to completely hide her disdain, "Oh yeah, I know him"

Judith was already bored of the conversation and wandered back inside the house.

"Can we sit and?...", He gestured towards the bench on her porch.

Michonne gave him a quick nod of her head, before turning back to the house, "Judy! Mama's on the porch okay?"

"Okie doke!", Her daughter chimed.

She took a seat beside Terry, just as the man began to speak again, "You're not the first person to have that reaction when I talk about Eugene"

"He's a strange man", She pointed out dryly.

"He is, but the man is a good pharmacist, even if his social skills are diabolical"

"Very true", She grinned as she nodded in agreement, feeling shy as he stared into her eyes, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh I actually got started on that doll house for my niece. If it's any good then I can start on one for Judith"

"Oh no, you don't have to do all that"

"But I'd like to, it's something I want to do"

She felt a flutter of nerves as she looked at him.

"I hope this isn't too forward, but can I kiss you?"

Her eyes widened slightly, purely because of shock that he'd actually asked.

Terry's eye widened in horror of her reaction, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No no, it's just I was shocked that you asked, it was nice of you", She hurriedly explained.

He seemed relieved, even letting out a little chuckle, "Oh, thank god, I didn't know what I was going to say after that"

She let out a bashful giggle at his honesty, "...Yes, you can kiss me"

He looked relieved once again as he turned towards her and placed his arm on the back of bench, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Michonne felt a flutter of delight this time, as his lips were soft and warm, his cologne pleasantly invading her air space as his hand found a place to rest on her cheek.

"Mama?"

Judith's little voice caused the adults to jump apart, and Michonne stood from her seat, stepping over to her daughter, "What's the matter Judy?"

Judith was eyeing Terry with the same look of curiosity, then her mother, and Michonne couldn't work out what she was thinking but she knew her daughter was most likely storing away what she just saw and questions would be raised eventually, usually when she least expected it, "I'm hungry"

"I'll leave you to go back inside, uh, can I call you later?" Terry finally moved from the bench, walking slowly to the porch steps.

"Yeah sure", She nodded, wanting the awkward situation to come to an end.

"Okay, I will then. Goodnight, bye Judith"

"Buh-Bye", Judith waved.

...

"I can't think of anyone else who would want to set me up. I mean, sure I've pissed off a lot of people in my life but not enough to have them frame me for murder", Dwight bounced his knee vigorously as he spoke to Michonne and Milton.

"That's what you think. There's always some long suffering girlfriend/brother/sister... We need to figure out who-", Michonne explained as she looked through her notes, but stopped when the door to the meeting room flew open.

"Time's up!", Daryl called as stepped into the room.

"What the hell man?", Dwight threw his hands up in the air, "How the hell am I supposed to-"

"Hey! I don't care! Move it now!", Daryl shouted.

Dwight glared at the man for a few moments before standing up and almost knocking his chair over as he stalked out the room.

Daryl turned to Michonne and Dwight, "Y'all know the drill, finish up here and sign out"

"Got it, Dixon", She began packing away her notes as Daryl left to take Dwight back to his cell.

"He says he doesn't know who would set him up but admits that he's pissed off a lot of people", Milton sighed, "That means there are a lot of potential suspects"

"Not necessarily. Whoever did it had access to his home, car and bank accounts, so the list may not be that long"

The two lawyers left the dingy meeting room and began making their way to the front of the building, while Milton continued to relay information, "He broke up with his fiancé six months ago and he said that ended badly. He has always had a rocky relationship with his brother, he got into a fight that cost he and his co-worker their jobs... apparently the co-worker was due to get a promotion too-"

"God this guy is an asshole", Michonne rolled her eyes with despair. They soon stopped at the front desk, and Michonne stood to the side so that Milton could sign out first.

"Oh Milton! I have a lovely girl for you!", Sheila, the department's secretary and town's unofficial matchmaker smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows at the young man.

Milton shook his head as he filled in the sheet of paper, "Leave me alone please, Sheila"

"She is adorable. She's a little weird thing, nervous like you, but she's single"

Milton slowly raised his head to look at the woman, not noticing Michonne biting her lip as she tried not to laugh.

"Your laugh is like music to my ears girl"

Michonne turned to see who was throwing such cheesy pickup lines around, and she was surprised to see an attractive male, dark brown eyes and black hair, quite built. He was ruggedly handsome, but she still frowned at the man, "Thank you?"

"I should be thanking you. You look like you got magic written all over you..."

Michonne watched the man, slightly put off by his approach but she could handle it, "You don't hold back do you?"

"Nope, but if you saw a diamond lying in the grass, wouldn't you pick it up?"

She had to chuckle at his shameless flirting, almost certain that his one liners had probably worked for him more than they should have.

"The names Shane", He grinned, holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet-"

"Hey!"

Michonne retracted her hand in shock when she heard Rick bark as he stalked up to the two, Daryl behind him. She frowned at him, confused by his aggression, "What in the hell-"

"You don't say a damn word to her, you hear me?", Rick put himself between the two.

"I was just being nice to the lady, man!" Shane raised his hands questioningly.

"Rick, what is the matter with you?!", Michonne stood back from him and looked at Daryl, who shook his head at her, which didn't offer her any kind of clarity on her ex-husbands behaviour.

"Go with Daryl, he's helping", Rick ordered as he nodded his head towards the other man.

Shane watched Rick for a moment with a great degree of confusion, but still did what he was told eventually, while Michonne folded her arms as she looked at Rick, waiting for him to explain.

"What did he say to you?", He stepped closer, hands on his waist.

"Can you explain yourself please?", She easily ignored his question.

His eyes darkened for a moment before they darted to the other people around them, and obviously not wanting anyone else to play witness to their discussion, he grabbed her arm and led her outside the building.

"Spit it out, Rick", She hissed as she pulled her arm away.

He dragged his hand over his face, "Remember that 'best friend' of mine that ran off with Lori when she left?"

Michonne began to nod as she retrieved the memory, and realization hit her like a lightning bolt.

"Yeah. Shane"

"Oh…", She squinted at him, "Why is he here?"

Rick looked around the car park, shifting his stance, "He wants my help with something".

She studied him, knowing he was being vague for a reason, "What?"

His eyes crept back over to hers, "Stuff"

Her eyes narrowed in on him, "What stuff, Grimes?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, taking the opportunity to squint at her, "Thangs"

"You know what? Fine. Don't tell me", She stepped closer to him and pointed a finger at his chest, "But don't let me find out anything either"

His eyes darted all over her face as he took in the threat, but still decided to ignore it, "Was he hitting on you?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation as she turned away from him, "Remember what I said Rick"

"Yeah, yeah" He muttered, shamelessly watching her walk away.

…

"Hey Jacqui, I'm here to see the principle?" Michonne stood anxiously at the front desk of Carl's school.

"Hey Michonne, she's seeing the other students parents now, so go take a seat outside the office. Carl's already there", Jacqui informed, head titled with a hand covering the receiver of the phone.

"Thanks," Michonne stalked around the front desk to a small hallway where she knew the office was, and her son was indeed sat in one of four chairs beside the door, arms crossed over his chest, slouching with his head down. She was secretly pleased that, besides the scruffy clothes, he looked unharmed.

She placed herself in front of the chair beside him, "What happened?"

Carl looked up at her for only a second, "Ron Anderson again. He said some stuff about dad and Lori"

"What?"

"Said dad probably killed her because he's a psycho"

Michonne inwardly groaned as she sat in the seat she had hovered by, "So what did you do?"

"I got mad.. Punched him, then we started fighting"

"Carl, people are going to say stuff you don't like all the time. Hurtful stuff too. You need to be smarter about things. Unless somebody puts their hands on you or your sister, you have no reason to react that way to words"

"I know. He's just mad because dad's with his mom"

"Exactly. He's mad and he's trying to make you mad. If you know that then you don't rise to his baiting"

"I know, Sorry mom", He huffed when shifted in his chair, "Do you think they called dad?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard the man in question roar from down the hall, "Where is he?!"

Carl threw his head back with a sigh, but Luckily for him, his father wasn't given the chance to yell at him, as Mrs Monroe had finished with Jessie and Pete Anderson sooner than expected. Michonne purposely disappeared inside the office, not wishing to witness an exchange between Rick and his current girlfriend.

"Mr and Mrs' Grimes", Mrs Monroe smiled as they sat down in her office, leaving Carl to sit outside.

"It's Ms Parker. We're divorced", Michonne corrected, while her ex-husband rolled his eyes in retaliation.

"Oh my apologies. Have you both had a chance to speak with Carl?"

"Yes. He knows where he went wrong"

"That's good to here. We spoke with Ron's mother who informed us as to why she thinks her son said such provocative things...", She looked at Rick, "We'll have to have the two boys talk before resuming classes again. As you know we have strict rules that warn against violence of any kind so I'm going to suspend Carl for two days, effective immediately and he will be allowed to resume his schooling next week Monday"

"While we understand that, I hope you also have a _strict rules_ against verbal abuse also?", Michonne quizzed, leaning forward slightly as she waited for a reply.

"We do, and Ron has been warned that if any other incident like this occurs, he'll receive the same fate as Carl in future"

"So let me understand this; The child who has been taunting my son about a very sensitive and _traumatic_ event in his life gets away with _another_ verbal warning?", Michonne squinted at the older woman.

Mrs Monroe looked from her to Rick, who appeared to be waiting for her reply. She cleared her throat, "We have been working with Ron to control-"

"Oh, so you're helping the bully?", Michonne cut in, "The verbal aggressor is receiving support from the school! What has my son received from you after the previous incidents between he and Ron Anderson? I was never informed that the school was working with my child after being targeted by Ron? Maybe if you offered those special services to him, then none of this would have happened in the first place? Do you see where you could be at fault here, Mrs Monroe?"

The principal shifted slightly, clearly feeling unease with the insinuation. Rick was sat back with his arms folded across his chest, visibly content that he didn't have to say anything.

"Who'd think I'd be so nervous around a Sheriff and a lawyer?", Mrs Monroe huffed when she raised her hands as if she was surrendering, "I will make sure that Ron and Carl both share the same punishment and deal with them _both_ accordingly when they return on Monday. Fair?"

Michonne sat back, pleased with that decision, "Very. I'm glad we could have this talk"

She rose from her chair and shook the principal's hand, waiting for Rick to do the same before they left the room. Rick looked down with an unimpressed look at his son, hands at his sides, "Get up, start walking"

Carl did as he was told and they followed behind him, giving Michonne a chance to hiss to Rick, "What are we going to do? He can't be at home by himself all day"

"I can bring him into the station with me", Rick pursed his lips at the thought, "Get him to file some stuff"

She thought about the idea, "And if you need to leave?"

"He can stay there, more than enough people around to keep an eye on him"

She thought a moment more before finally agreeing, "Don't be too hard on him. This is your fault after all"

He growled as he held open the door for her, "I was wondering when you'd say it"

"It is. You know it, so fix it"

He looked over at her, visibly annoyed.

"I'm not asking", She stared ahead at Carl, who drug his feet as he trudged ahead.

"And while I'm fixing this, what are you gonna' be doing?"

She smirked, "Minding my own business"

"I forgot the life of the anti-Christ was a private one"

"I'm glad you remembered. Now scurry away, before I use you for my next sacrifice".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 _'She said to ask you'_

"The car I saw her driving, it's registered to a Laura Hindley-"

"Her sister?", Rick looked at Morgan, visibly confused, before turning his attention to Shane.

"Don't look at me man, last time I even saw them together was at the hospital when Milly was born. She hardly talked to her when we were together", Shane shook his head.

"Well her vehicle is registered to an address in the next town. I think that's where she's staying"

Rick stroked his beard, "She working somewhere? Got Milly in school or something?"

Morgan frowned, "Not that I've seen but we can find out. She's been out a lot in the day with the little girl, and she's using her sister's car so I imagine finances aren't the best for her right now"

"Best bet is to post outside her sister's house, that's her lifeline", Daryl suggested as he shifted his stance against the wall.

"Alright, we'll do it", Rick tapped the table as he stood, "You're gonna hang back, we don't wanna scare her off"

Shane frowned at the man, "The same for you too"

Rick's lips pursed in thought, "Yeah, maybe you're right about that"

"I'll take Eric with me, you taggin' along Morgan?", Daryl pushed away from the wall and began heading towards the door of the meeting room.

"Yeah, I know where the house is", Morgan got up from his chair and made his way around the table.

Rick watched the two men leave before turning his attention back to Shane.

"Hey man, can we talk for a minute?", Shane motioned at the vacant chair in front of him.

Rick still stood, "What about?"

Shane kept his gaze down for a moment before looking up at him, "I wanna apologise. For everything"

Rick turned to walk out.

"Hey hey! Here me out! That's all I'm asking from you!", Shane stood up with his arms outstretched.

Rick turned back around, eyebrows rose, "So what's this then? We're searching for your daughter!"

"You ain't just searching for my Melissa though! You're looking for Lori so you can make sure she don't get to Carl!"

Rick crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah I am. I don't want her anywhere near my son"

"I get that! I do! She up and left y'all, signed away her rights to him and everything, I'm not saying you're wrong for feeling that way", Shane turned his palms to the ground as if he was physically trying to push away any tension in the room, "I just want to apologise for what I did to you, I was wrong for all of that"

Rick looked at the man blankly, unimpressed and unmoved by his apology.

"I loved her, and she knew it. She used to tell me how you would treat her-"

"How did I treat her?" Rick looked at the man quizzically.

"She used to tell me how you were cold towards her, distant, didn't pay her no mind", His face contorted in confusion as he listened to Shane speak, "That's what she told me and I wanted to save her, treat her right, she begged me to take her away, but then when we broke up she went around dating the same things, even said it in court so I would have supervised visits with my Milly!"

Rick stilled stared the man down, but offered a small nod.

"She was wrong for that but I was wrong for what I did to our friendship, to you"

Rick sighed tiredly "Yeah you were but, if you hadn't gone off with her then neither of us would have had our daughters so... silver lining and all that"

Shane raised his eyebrows at the revelation, "You have a daughter too?"

Rick shifted uncomfortably,, "Yeah, she's about to turn seven"

Shane nodded, "So Carl's got two little sisters"

Rick froze, as he had never thought about it like that; he just saw Shane and Lori's daughter as their child, nothing to do with anyone in his family, "Yeah, I guess he does"

"...I'm not trying to cross any boundaries" Shane raised his hands again, "And you don't have to agree to this, but can I meet them one day? Your family?"

Rick stared at the man with a blank expression, "No."

…

"Hey!"

Jessie sat up from leaning against his truck and stepped towards him as he approached her.

"Hey.. what's going on?", He asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I had a plan.. how about we go to the grocery store, pick up a few things..", She was almost singing, "Then head back to yours so I can cook dinner?"

Rick felt his face tighten, "Uh.. Jessie look-"

"What's the matter?", Her eyes quickly filled with concern.

He gently unravelled her arms from around him, "I think we need to cool things off"

She took a step back dumbfounded, "Excuse me? What does that mean?"

He shifted uncomfortably for a second time that day, "Look, I care about you, I do, but I have a lot thangs going on right now, and I'm barely keeping up with it all"

Her gaze dropped to the floor, as if she was contemplating something, "So that's it? You're just ready to cut me off because you have a busy schedule? I'm the disposable option? Is this... is this to do with your ex-wife?"

He jerked back, confused as to where she got that idea from, "What?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed how she always calls on you and you're always doing stuff to help her out?"

It was his turn to be dumbfounded, "Jessie, what the hell are you talking about?"

"She has you wrapped around her little finger! She knows you'll go running and she uses-"

"What?", Was all he could muster.

"If she asks you to take the kids on one of her days, you do it! You'll agree to do things with me and my sons and then I don't hear from you, then when I do I find out you're doing something for her! She's taking over your life!"

Rick watched the slightly crazed woman for what could have been a minute after she stopped rambling. He opened his mouth to say something, ready to protest to her ludicrous accusations but found himself letting out a small chuckle.

Jessie looked at him incredulously, her mouth agape.

"You're right" He nodded as he looked down at the ground, a grin forming on his face, "She can call me anytime of the day or night... and I'll go to her, I'll damn near run to her if I have to… sorry, I don't mean to laugh... but it's funny because that woman can anger me like no other, it's like she possess me... that's actually why I call her the devil"

The woman was stood looking at him with sheer disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"She's the mother of my children, she's always gonna' be there...", He ran his fingers through his hair, "Take care of you and your boys, Jessie"

He stepped past her and walked over to the driver's side of his truck, and by the time he was strapped in she was gone.

…

"Daddy"

"Yes, Judy?"

"How come me and Carl don't look alike?"

Rick was sat at the dinner table in his home, Judith with her homework when she sprung the loaded question on him. He watched his daughter for a moment, picking his words carefully,, "Carl looks like me and you look like your mama"

Judith appeared deep in thought as she stuck glitter on the cardboard. "If we have a baby brother, would she look like you or mama?"

He felt himself tense involuntarily, "We wouldn't know sweetie"

"Can you and mama get me a brother?"

Rick chuckled at her innocent request, "You're gonna have to ask your mama about that Judy"

"I did"

"And what she say?"

"She said to ask you"

"Your mama's funny ain't she", Rick smirked, somewhat bitterly.

She looked up at him, confused at his tone but followed the new direction of the conversation, "She does a funny voice like you"

"Does she now? Show daddy"

His daughter sat up straight, kneeling on the chair, and in as deep as her little voice could go, hands on her hips and head tilted, "I'm officer Rick Grimes and I'm gonna lock you up!"

Rick laughed heartily at his little girl's impression before scooping her little body up in his arms and kissing her, "That was the best thing I've ever seen, Judy"

"I like how mama does it"

"I'm gonna have to ask her to show me. We need to get her to do it at your birthday party"

"Yep!"

Carl walked in from mowing the lawn and sat at the table, "What's this?"

"Our family tree! Look", Judith pointed for Carl to see.

Rick watched how Carl looked over the large display, his mind beginning to race, "Judy, go get washed up for dinner okay?"

Judith nodded and hopped off the chair, running out the room.

"What do you think?", Rick asked his son, signalling for him to sit down in the vacant seat beside him.

"It's good. I like it", Carl shrugged, moving closer to him.

"...You ever think about Lori?"

Carl's eyes darted around the pictures, "Sometimes. Not that much though"

Rick nodded slowly, "You think you'd ever want to see her? Talk to her?"

Carl's face crumpled in confusion, "I don't think so... I mean maybe one day I might change my mind... just not anytime soon"

Rick stared at his son for a moment, "Alright then. That's fair"

"What about you?"

Rick tensed as he thought of Lori, he wouldn't want to see her again or speak to her, "Same as you I think"

…

"I can't thank you enough for this, Sasha"

"Don't worry about it! I'm more than happy to help"

Rick walked with Sasha along the aisles of the party supply store, leaning on the shopping cart as they strolled around.

"I will ask you this though, why didn't you ask Michonne to help? You know she'd probably prefer to do it herself", Sasha stopped and looked at some of the balloons.

Rick stood by her, "She's got more than enough to handle right now... I know she's upset that her parents aren't gonna be there…"

Sasha gave him a slow, understanding nod, "You're right... Alright then, what theme are you going for?"

He thought for a moment, peering across the shelves, "Well it's gonna be on a farm, I hired out those inflatable castle thangs.."

"...Ah...cowgirl, princess?"

Rick looked at her strangely, "I guess. Her favourite colours are blue and pink. She likes little stars and hearts"

"Alright. Judith's cowgirl, princess, stars and hearts party. We can do this... I hope you don't have a budget because I do not like those"

Rick watched as Sasha began grabbing things off the shelves and throwing them in the cart.

"Fairy lights! We need fairy lights!", She called as she marched down the aisle dragging the cart from the front. "And goody bags!'

Rick followed behind her, holding the handlebar, "Fairy lights?"

"Yeah! It will look nice when the sun's setting"

He realised he had never thought of that, but he liked the idea, "You think they have the number for those women that we can hire out, you know, to dress up as princesses and play with the kids?"

Sasha looked at him wide eyed, "I'm gonna need you for Lily's birthday because I like how you think Grimes"

 _The past…_

"Daddy! I want!", Judith was stood at the kitchen counter, tip toeing to reach her cup of juice.

Rick smiled and headed over to her to hand it to her, "Here you go sweetie, but you have to say can I have help please, okay?"

She nodded as she held the cup gingerly with both hands.

"Is she wearing that out?", Carl laughed as he walked in wearing his football uniform.

"Yes she is and you better tell her she looks pretty", Rick chuckled.

"You look pretty in your fairy costume Judy, but don't you wanna wear your pink shoes? Not your cowgirl boots?"

Judith moved the cup aside so she could peer down at her footwear, before looking back up and shaking her head, "No, boots"

Carl and Rick laughed at the toddler's certainty.

"Got everything?", Rick asked as he took the empty cup from his daughter.

"Yep", Carl held up his small duffle bag.

"Hey, what's going on?", Michonne appeared in the doorway rubbing her eyes, hair wrapped up in a messy bun, still in her work clothes from the day before.

"Got a game today", Carl informed cheerily.

She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at him confused, "Today? I thought that was next week?"

"Nope. Today", Carl shook his head.

"Oh okay, I don't think I-"

"It's okay mom. I know", Carl turned back to Rick, "Ready dad?"

"Yeah you go on ahead, here", Rick threw his son the keys.

"See ya, mom", Carl disappeared out the kitchen.

"Bye! Good luck!", Michonne called after him. She sighed and turned back to Rick, "I can take her today and you go with Carl to his game"

"No, she's coming", Rick shook his head as he adjusted his daughter on his hip, "We're going out to eat after the game so we won't be back until later"

She frowned at him, "Why didn't you tell me all this? I would have-"

"You would have what? Agreed to come and then bailed last minute?"

She folded her arms and kept her gaze low, "I know haven't been able to keep up lately-"

"Lately? Two years is lately?"

"I don't want to do this with Judith here"

"You don't want to do anything with any of your kids"

Her eyes snapped shut at his words, "Just let me say goodbye to my daughter"

Rick said nothing as she approached the little girl and gave her a kiss.

"Can you at least let me know when you'll be back so I can do something with them before they go to bed?"

Rick clenched his jaw as he stepped aside, "Say goodbye to mama, Judith"

"Bye mama!" The little girl waved happily


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 _'I don't have anyone anymore_ '

"God, I don't know why I put on heels"

"I've got flip-flops in the back so don't worry'

Andrea didn't wait to start taking off her shoes, "Why the hell did he choose a farm for her birthday?"

Michonne smiled, "More space for him to spoil her on"

"Oh that's very true"

"I'm excited to see what he's done for her"

"He better have grown up juice", Andrea pointed out, leaning forward as she squinted out the windshield.

"He probably will, you alcoholic"

"Oh wow, it looks like are damn carnival"

Michonne's eyes widened as they pulled up to the Greene family farm, and it did indeed look like a Carnival. She could hear the music and see the banners and balloons covering the front of the house and along the fences. Beth stood at the front of the house on the phone, as the women got out of the vehicle and collected the gifts for Judith.

"Hey there!", The young girl greeted as she shoved her phone in her pocket, "We were wondering where you were"

"Sorry! Someone had to change. Twice", Michonne side eyed Andrea.

"I'm bad with farm attire! Sorry!", Andrea shook her head.

Beth helped take some of the presents from the other women, before leading them through the house, to the back yard. Michonne looked around, amazed to see the women dressed up as princesses, the popcorn and candy floss machines, arcade games, and inflatable castle. He had a pink canopy with fairy lights around it over little tables and chairs for the kids.

"Well. He really did go all out didn't he?", Andrea scoffed.

"Mama!"

Michonne turned to see Judith running towards her, wearing a white floral head band and a white dress, with little pink cowgirl boots.

"Happy birthday baby!", Michonne bent down and gave the girl a one armed hug and kiss, while still trying to balance her gifts. "You having fun?"

"Yep! Look!", Judith pointed at the ponies that were taking kids around the farms.

"Wow! Your daddy did a great job didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did" the little girl beamed.

"Let mama go put these down and we'll find him okay?"

After pausing to and allow Andrea to wish her a happy birthday, Michonne went over to a large table covered in presents for Judith. She imagined most of them were probably from the girl's father.

Judith led her mother to where he was, which wasn't much of a surprise as he was usually at the grill. He was stood with Daryl, who held his daughter Lily and Maggie.

"Afternoon", Michonne smiled.

"How you doin' ladies?", Daryl gave her a nod.

"Hey!", Maggie smiled back, but looking somewhat strained.

Rick glanced at her without saying a word. Michonne looked at the others, but Maggie and Daryl just looked back at Rick. She squinted at the back of his head before turning her attention to the little girl's.

"You two want to take a walk around?", She asked them and they nodded. Lily climbed down from her father and held Judith's hand.

"I'll come with, I need to find my own babies", Maggie joked.

The two women began to walk and Michonne made sure she was out of earshot before she spoke, "What's up with him?"

Maggie shook her head, "Oh god, it was so awkward"

"What?"

Maggie looked down at the two little girls and lowered her voice, "Well Daryl was playing with Judith earlier and he asked her what she wants for her birthday, and she says a _boyfriend_ "

Michonne's eyes widened and she glanced at the little girls who walked in front of them.

"Yeah, so Rick says to her, _what you want a boyfriend for_? _You don't need one of those_ , and she says, _my mama has one_.."

Michonne squinted at the woman, trying to understand what her daughter was talking about, then popped open when she realized.

"Yeah, so he says, _oh does she now_? _How do you know tha_ t? And she says _, I saw mama kissing him_ _on the steps_.."

Her stomach dropped, "Oh god"

"Yeah, He looked like he was gonna flip the damn grill over"

Michonne let out a long sigh, "Great. I'm gonna have to talk to both of them"

"I take it was Terry she saw you with?"

"Mom!"

She turned to see Carl heading towards them with his cousin Gerald. The two women stopped to wait for them.

"Yeah, it was Terry. It wasn't a scandalous kiss or anything.. but she saw.."

"Well. It was nice knowing Terry. He was a good man"

Michonne felt bad for laughing at her friends joke but felt horrible. After part of her knew Judas would probably tell her father, she told him everything she could. She just wished she held back on that little story.

"Do you see this place?", Carl asked after hugging her.

"Yeah, it's great right?", She nudged him

"I hope you guys are going to be just as generous when my birthday rolls around", Carl said dryly.

"You want princesses and ponies too? Alright, we can do that", She chuckled as he almost glared at him, "Don't worry, you'll have a super cool birthday too, okay?"

His face crumpled up, "Super cool mom?"

Michonne looked at him shocked, "What? People still say that right? I thought that was timeless?"

"Oh god, you're turning into dad"

She feigned offence, "How dare you! He is a seventy year woman in a thirty-six year old man's body!"

They both leaned against each other as they laughed. She enjoyed laughing with him, it was a great distraction for what was looming over her and his father.

Rick didn't even attempt to look at her for most of the afternoon and she wasn't surprised. It was like the last year of their marriage again and that left her feeling horrible. The first opportunity she got to corner him, she did.

He was in the kitchen at the Greene home washing his hands when she found him. He looked at her when she walked in, but then turned his gaze back out the window.

"Rick.", She stood a few steps away from him.

"What?", He didn't look at her.

"Are you really going to do this?"

He shook his head, "I'm not doing anything"

He stopped washing his hands and grabbed a paper towel, and sensing he would try to leave soon, she thought it would be best to dive right in, "You're mad at me for kissing someone?",

He tensed, pausing his movements before carrying on again, "I just don't appreciate hearing it from my daughter"

She frowned, "Would you have preferred I had called you after it happened? Sent you a message about it? One of those messages written in the sky?"

He snarled, his head down as he dried every last bit of moisture from his hands.

"You can't even say anything because you know that you have no reason to be mad! You've had girlfriend after girlfriend-"

"That's where you're wrong! I've had distraction after distraction!", He slammed his hand down on the counter top, "And you know it so don't play with me like that"

"Call it what you will, you've still had someone"

"So is that what you want? Just someone?"

"You have someone so-"

"I don't have anyone anymore"

She watched him with an intense stare for a moment, before looking down at her shoes.

"What makes him so special? You haven't seen anyone since we split up so what's so special about him that makes you willing to change all that?"

She kept her gaze down as she smirked, "Is that how you look at it?"

"How else am I supposed to look at it?", He stepped closer and lent forward, hoping to catch her eyes with his.

She shook her head, finally looking back up at him, "I'm allowed to have someone. You're not going to make me feel bad for that"

He clenched his jaw, "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm just trying to understand"

"Oh please", She almost scowled at him.

He ignored her, "You didn't answer my question. What makes him so special?"

She rolled her eyes, losing all interest in the conversation, and turning to walk away, "I don't know Rick, I'll let you know if I find out"

Before she could move he grabbed her arm and turned her back to him, but there was no longer space between them when she faced him. They were chest to chest. He eyes widened as she unfolded her arms to push him back, but one hand still held her arm and the other had a firm grip on her waist.

"Rick" She almost bit his name out. She could feel his breath tickling her lips, the smell of his cologne overpowering her perfume. She felt her head swimming with memories as she remembered how it felt to be this close to him. Her body was reacting to his familiar touch, going against her mind's protests. His eyes already told her what he was thinking.

"We can't-", His lips crashed into hers before she would say another word or take another breath. She gasped into his mouth and he took the chance to snake his tongue between her lips. Her whole body shook as she tasted him again, as she felt his lips move the way she used to know. Her hands balled up against his chest, gathering the material of his denim shirt at the same time, pulling him closer.

He guided her to the counter to lean against, refusing to break the kiss. Her hands snaked up and around his shoulders, her fingers combing through his hair. It was all too overwhelming for her, but she couldn't break away. She felt like she was returning home, like she had found something she had always missed. She didn't want the moment to end.

"It's not out there! I looked for it! You probably left it in here!"

The sound of Glenn's voice nearby shot threw her ears, ripping her from her shameless indulgence. They broke apart and she stepped away from him, keeping her gaze down.

"Hey guys, you getting the cake ready?", Glenn appeared with her daughter Cleo on his hip.

Rick cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah, we are"

"Great because I saw it and it looks amazing.. and I'm still hungry"

"Here's the diaper bag dummy! You left it outside!", Maggie stalked in, shaking the bag at Glenn.

"Oh…", Glenn squinted at the bag and then gave his wife an apologetic look, "You know it doesn't help that it's green, it blends in with-"

"Really Glenn?! Really?"

"I'm just saying, a blue or red one would-"

"Just change the baby!"

Michonne used the distraction to slink past the others and head to the back yard. Her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest, she couldn't focus on anything, her eyes darting around as if she was hoping someone would come and explain what just happened. She willed her body to recover from his touch but she couldn't shake the feeling, her skin still tingling in the areas he touched.

"Mama come look!"

Her eyes zoomed in on Judith, who was on her brothers back by the ponies. She smiled as she began to walk over, hoping everything would return to normal.

 _The pas_ t…

"Lily's two right? But she's small for her age.."

"...Yeah"

"I think this might fit her but I want her to get some wear out of it so I don't want a perfect fit"

Michonne stood looking at the new born clothing, her mind racked with guilt. She reached out and held a little mitten that was attached to a set.

"Hey there, you still with me?", Andrea tapped her arm.

She nodded as her eyes slid away from the tiny clothing.

"Is he still…"

"Yep"

Andrea sighed, "You have to give him time to understand"

"He thinks I don't love him"

"No he doesn't", Her best friend rebuffed the statement easily.

"I know Rick. I know how he thinks"

"Obviously he's going to question everything but…"

Michonne cringed, "I know.. I was wrong for lying to him.. I should have told him sooner but I knew how he would react and I didn't want to hurt him... but now it's like he just doesn't trust me… I see him watching me when I have Judith, he even asked me if I even wanted her"

"What?" Andrea stopped walking to look at her.

Michonne nodded sadly, "He asked me if I wanted her and why I wanted her. I get why he'd think that but it still hurts...a lot"

Andrea squeezed her arm, "That's why you give him time, he's hurt so he's lashing out. But he can't keep doing that either, he can't keep punishing you for what you did. You both need to just stop getting so angry at each other and learn to forgive.. you can get through this"

"I hope so"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 _'I'll give you whatever you want'_

 _The past..._

Rick stood in the kitchen stewing, peering down at the tumbler in front of him for some time before closing his eyes. He never knew how tiring it was to be constantly angry or in a bad mood. He was good at hiding it around Carl and Judith because they naturally made him happy, but as soon as they were out of the picture, he didn't have a distraction. He could immerse himself in his rage.

He could hear her in her moving around in her study. She had come home and went straight in the room because it was late and the kids were in bed. He would hear the door open, her heels tapping the hardwoods floors with precision as she was trying to be quiet, until she reached the carpet edge area. That would be the only kind of contact he would have with his wife, listening to hear sneak through the house.

It would leave him to wonder when it was that she stopped loving him. He would recall events, trying to remember if he did something she didn't like, or if he had said something insensitive or careless. He always tried to remember how she looked at him, because she used to look at him with bright, happy eyes that would sparkle, or laugh in a way that would make his core flutter. She would smile at him in a way that was reserved for only him. He pinned over old memories of her from happier times in their marriage, talking to her in his head and she would answer him the way she would have done before things went sour.

He turned his head towards the wall between them when he heard her cough. He stared at it for a moment, wanting to break it down both physically and metaphorically. He wondered if she was sat around doing nothing like he was, but he swiftly reminded himself that things were as bad as they were between them because of her work ethic. She was working, as that was her main priority, her focus. That was what she wanted more than anything else. More than him, more than Carl, more than Judith. That was why she lied to him.

He knocked the glass off the counter as his thoughts buried him in rage, knowing she would come to investigate the noise in a moment…

 _The present…_

"Andrea?"

"Genevieve died"

Rick's eyes rolled shut as he covered his face with his hand.

"..Yeah" Andrea sounded as if she had been crying herself.

"How is..", He stopped himself, as he didn't need to ask, "Where is she?"

"In the car, I'm gonna drive her to the hospital, I wanted to know if you could get the kids from school?"

"Yeah I will", Rick went quiet as he thought for a second, "Don't take her home. Bring her back to mine"

He heard her sniff, "Alright, will do. Bye"

"Bye"

…

"Daddy!", Judith called as she ran to him in the school playground, Carol waving to him at the door.

"Hey sweetie", Rick beamed at her after waving back at her teacher.

"Where's mama?"

"Mama wanted me to get you today, but you're still going to see her, okay?"

"Okie Doke"

Rick took his little girl to his car where Carl was already sat in the passenger seat, tears slowly rolling down his red cheeks. He stopped before they got in, crouching down to look at her, "Judy something happened today that's got Carl and Mama upset"

Judith looked at her father then at her brother in the car, her face crumbling as she tried to understand what he meant.

"Grandma Gena was sick in the hospital and she died today"

Judith immediately looked down at her shoes, as if she was trying to remember what that means, "She's gone to sleep and she won't wake up?"

"Yeah, sweetie"

Judith shifted uncomfortably, pulling at the hem of her skirt, her little face contorted in worry, "What do I do?"

"You can give Carl and Mama a hug when they need it, if you want you a hug then I'm here, okay?"

"I want a hug"

Rick wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, rocking her side to side.

…

That evening Carl stayed up in his room and Rick didn't complain about it. He wanted to give his son space to mourn his grandmother, while Judith just sat with her father quietly in the living room.

"Hey mom", Rick greeted his mother on the phone.

"Hey honey, your father and I heard what happened", His mother sighed in a sombre tone.

"Yeah"

"You spoke to the kids?"

"Yeah I went and got them today. Their pretty beaten up about it"

"Oh no, you want us to come up this weekend?"

"Nah, y'all don't have to do that"

"Hey don't be silly of course we will. Michonne is probably beside herself, so it's the least we could do"

He sighed, "Alright then, thanks mom"

After getting Judith to bed, Rick sat up on the couch, wondering if Andrea would bring Michonne back to his or take her home. He hadn't heard from her since the initial phone call.

All though he knew he'd be there for her regardless, a part of him wondered if he was ready to see her. Michonne and her mother had a close relationship, she credited so much to both her parents, and despite her never talking about it, he knew it was chewing her up inside. He'd seen her upset plenty of times, but never because of something as substantial as this.

He didn't know when he fell or sleep, or what time it was when he heard someone knock on the door, but he jumped up either way and almost sprinted to it.

When he opened it, there she stood, still in her work clothes, heels in one hand, purse in the other, her red and puffy eyes downcast. The sight of her broke his heart. He looked behind her and saw Andrea in her car, on the street, obviously waiting to see her go in.

Rick gave her a nod before turning his attention to Michonne. He took her arm gently to usher her in, closing the door quietly behind him.

He gave her a soft push towards the stairs, taking her shoes and purse from her in the process.

Once they reached his bedroom, he headed to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and sweat pants. She sat on the edge of his bed, hands on her lap. He pulled her blouse over her head before standing her up to remove her skirt and stockings, then helping her into his clothes.

"What do I-", Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Shh", He pulled back the comforter and signalled with his hand for her to get in the bed.

She climbed in and he took hold of the comforter to pull it back over her, when he noticed she was still sitting up. He froze as he realized what she was waiting for, and his heart soon swelled.

He climbed in the bed and laid back, arm outstretched behind her as she curled up on his chest. It was how they slept throughout most of their marriage. She would sit up and wait for him, so he'd lay down first and she could cuddle up to him.

He held her tight, hand stroking her back. It was then she crumbled, her tears rolling across her nose bridge and landing on his t-shirt. He leaned his head down to kiss her forehead, holding her tighter.

…

"I did some baked chicken, maybe try and take some up to her with some salad?"

"Don't worry about it mom, she'll eat when she's ready"

"She's already so thin-"

"Mom"

Rick's mother threw her hands up in surrender as she moved around his kitchen, why he combed his hands threw his hair as he watched her

"Your brother said he'll come down when you've gotten everything in order", She began taking pans from the cabinet.

"Alright", Rick nodded.

"Have you called her father?"

"Not yet. Not sure if I should"

"You better", She frowned as she looked at her son, "Pay your respects to the man"

"I'm pretty sure I'm the last person-"

His mother pointed a finger at him, "The woman he loved gave you the woman you love, you call him"

Rick dragged his hand over his face as he nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna make some pie, hopefully get the kids to eat it"

"Dad?", Rick looked over to the doorway to see Carl stood, holding on to the door frame as he leaned against it, still looking quite down.

"What's wrong?", Rick stood away from the counter he leaned against.

"I was on the front porch… pretty sure Marcus just pulled up", Is if on cue the doorbell rang.

It took Rick a moment to realize who he was talking about, but when he did, he snarled, stalking out the kitchen, his mother and Carl not far behind him.

Rick's father was sat in the living room with Judith under his arm, both looking towards the front of the house curiously to see where everyone was going.

Rick opened the door and sure enough, Marcus was stood there, his girlfriend Diane behind him.

He rasped at the man, "What do you want?"

Marcus scowled back, "Where is she? I want to see her"

"Marcus please", Diane held on to his arm.

"You're not seeing her, now get off my property", Rick shrugged.

"Oh you're back to being her guard dog now?", Marcus scoffed.

"I never stopped", Rick folded his arms across his chest.

"I forgot that's how you deal with things, no civilized conversation, you just-"

"I just don't have the time for bullshit"

"She's my sister and I have-"

"You _have_ about ten seconds to move"

"Rick please he's just upset right now he's-", Diane started.

"Damn right I'm upset!", Marcus ripped his hand away from his girlfriend, "My mother had two strokes! Two! She was a shell of the woman she was when she died! And Michonne was driving her into the ground with all those ridiculous treatments-"

"You better get outta' here!", Rick's arms unfolded as he stepped forward.

Diane slid between the two as she tried to talk to her partner, "Please, can you just stop!"

Marcus shoved the small woman out the way and took his glasses off, "You're gonna have to move me ' _Sheriff_ '! Why don't you do your damn job arrest her because she killed my-"

Marcus's words were cut short by Rick's fist. The man stumbled back and landed hard on the concrete.

"Oh my god, Richard!", Rick's mother took hold of a smirking Carl and shoved him back in the house. "William?!"

Rick grabbed Marcus by his shirt colour and began dragging the man down his porch steps, Marcus stumbling and holding his nose.

"Please Rick!," Diane scurried after them, grabbing Marcus's glasses off the ground in the process, "He's just upset!"

Rick swung the man on to the curb when they reached the bottom of his driveway, "This was your warning, next time, I won't be so nice"

Rick gave a nod to Diane as he walked back up to his home. His mother stood there with another open mouth while his father stood with his hands on his sides, watching Diane help Marcus up.

"You hit him?", William asked his son as he walked up the steps.

"Yep", Rick confirmed dryly.

William nodded in approval and turned back to the house, "Come on Susan, the man will be fine"

Rick's mother watched her son walk in the house and then looked at her husband, who was waiting for her to go in the house first. She sighed and shook her head before leading the way in.

Rick headed upstairs. He hoped Michonne hadn't heard anything her brother had said. His bedroom door was ajar so he pushed it open, and saw she was sat up in the bed with Judith sat beside her. She looked so down but she sat with her arm around her daughter, her hand smoothing back her hair.

"You hear any of that?", Rick asked as he walked up to the bed.

She nodded but kept her head down.

"Don't pay him any mind, he's an as-" His eyes darted to Judith, "He's not a very nice man"

"He's right though, I did kill her", Her voice was low and emotionless.

Rick's eyes widened and he looked at Judith who looked at her mother, "Judy can you go help grandma Sue in the kitchen please? She wants to make pie for dessert"

Judith tore her eyes away from her mother and nodded.

"Thank you, sweetie", Rick gave her a kiss and helped her off the bed. He waited until he heard her footsteps on the stairs before he sat down and looked at Michonne, "How can you even say that?"

She shook her head, "I did, I didn't do enough for her, I didn't do the right kind of-"

"Don't you dare say that" He frowned at her, "You did everything you could, you tried everything you could-"

"I didn't try hard enough, if I did" Her voice broke, "She'd still-".

"Come on, lay down", Rick instructed as he fixed one of the pillows when he saw the tears start to fall. She did as she was told and curled up in the bed.

He pushed her dreads back from her face, "What you do you want?"

She sniffed and shook her head.

"Remember, I'll give you whatever you want"

She nodded as she closed her eyes, and he lent down and gave her a soft kiss on the corner of her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 _'Get away from her'_

 _The past..._

Michonne's study had become her sanctuary. It was initially a place that was used strictly for work but over time that changed, and it acted as a hideout from her husband when the children were sleeping, but when she heard something crash at an ungodly hour one night, she was forced to go out to investigate.

She saw the light was on in the kitchen and tipped toed towards it, just in case it was an intruder, but sadly for her, it wasn't. She found Rick in just his sweatpants pants, arms stretched out in front of him as he leaned on the counter, his head bowed. She was tempted to head back to her study, but having seen the broken glass on the floor sat in a pool of brown fluid, she felt inclined to clean it up, and so she crouched down and began collecting the pieces.

"Leave it", His head was still low, but it turned a fraction to deliver the demand.

"I'm not leaving broken glass on the floor", Her tone was dismissive, "If Carl comes down for water-"

"I'm glad you're thinking about them now"

She didn't look up, instead she stood up to throw the glass in the trash, "You really are something"

He released a mocking chuckle, "At least I'm consistent"

"Oh, you are", She smirked, grabbing bunches of paper towels. "You're consistently an ass"

"At least this ass is there for his kids"

"Oh there it is! There's that old argument again! I was going to help you look for it since you seemed to be dropping hints all day that you missed it!"

"I haven't had a chance to miss it! It's right there every day! Every time you come home late, every time you stay in your study all weekend, every bedtime story you forget about, every game you miss-"

"But when I was home with Carl and you were doing all those things, it was fine?"

He stood up straight and faced her, "Why was I working my ass off Michonne? Why?"

She squinted in his direction for a moment before getting down to clean up the mess, "I love that it was okay for you to do everything to get where you want in your career-"

"Don't act like that's the reason we are where we are right now! You said you were ready to have a baby so I made sure we could! I made sure you could take off as much time as you needed! Judith came and we were happy!"

She glared at floor as she whipped up the alcohol.

"But when I say I want us to try for another baby-"

"Rick you asked at a time when my job was just-"

"But did you say that Michonne? Did you say you wanted work for now and try later? No. No, you didn't. You let me believe you was taking on more cases so we could save up more, you sold me a dream about us both being able to take time off work for the kids, but that wasn't what you wanted was it? Nine months we tried for Michonne. Two hundred and seventy three fucking days. We went to doctors' appointments, you sat there acting like you didn't have a damn clue why you weren't getting pregnant" He shook his head as he spoke, "That whole time you were on birth control, that whole time.. you had me fooled that whole time"

Her eyes were closed as she listened to him relay her lies back to her, "Rick, I said I was sorry-"

"I was so worried about you… I was worried there was somethan' wrong that we didn't know about…", He frowned as his thoughts travelled to his old worries, "I was scared that the doctor would tell us something...and I thought you were so strong, the way you continued on like there wasn't anything wrong, come to find out you were just glad you weren't carrying my child"

"Rick please-"

"You didn't even tell me! If Judith didn't find those damn pills in your purse would you have ever told me?"

"I would have-"

"When? A year later? Two? When we're you going to tell me you didn't want a baby?"

"I never said I didn't want to! I said it's not the right time! I asked you to wait-"

He scoffed, "Yeah. You wanted to wait alright, in the meantime you could just sacrifice time you have with the kids you already got. If anything it's a good thing we didn't have that baby, you would have probably ignored that one too. Some mother you are".

She stared down at the remaining shards of glass before pushing herself up off the floor, her chest heavily with emotion.

"I can't keep apologizing, I can't keep listening to you undermine me at every chance you get, I can't keep living with someone who makes me feel… worthless, you make me feel like I don't deserve to touch my own children...and I can't do it anymore… I want a divorce"

His eyes didn't break their focus on her but something in his demeanour changed when she said those four words. A short time passed before he dropped his gaze, resuming his original position at the counter top, "I always told you I'd give you whatever you want"

She kept her eyes low as she crossed her arms over her chest and left the room.

 _The present..._

"You should eat something", Sasha almost whispered as she nudged Michonne, standing in the kitchen at her parents' house. Everyone who knew her mother Genevieve had come to pay their respects. Her father was in the lounge being comforted by relatives, while Carl was sat on laying chair feet away from her at the breakfast table. Rick had taken Judith with him to see his own parents off, so she knew he'd be returning soon.

"I'm fine", Michonne answered in a sombre tone, eyes cast downward.

Sasha nodded, not wanting to push her. She really just wanted space, and even though most of the people around her were family and friends, she couldn't bear to be in a crowd just yet. Her mother was her best friend, she taught her everything she knew and with her gone, Michonne felt a pain in her chest that wouldn't subside. She stood against the counter with her arms wrapped around her, holding herself, turning out any of the commotion going on around her.

"I wanna try and get Carl to eat, okay?"

Michonne nodded, no need to look at Sasha. Her heart broken for her son, who was old enough to understand what his grandmothers passing. Their relationship was something Michonne loved to witness, as her mother doted on her 'bright eyed grandbaby', often spoiling him despite Rick and Michonne's protests. The tears stung the more she thought about it, the lump in her throat making it difficult for her to swallow.

"Hey", Rick's voice pulled her from her thoughts, standing close with his hand on her arm, "It's okay"

She wanted to believe him but the immense feeling of sadness that hung over her said otherwise, but she still nodded anyway.

"If it all gets too much then tell me", He said quietly, but still rather firm.

"Okay. Where's Judith?"

Rick turned his head over to where Carl was, and Michonne did the same. Judith was sat on her brother's lap, arms laced around his neck and head down, holding on to him while he held her, and for the briefest moment, Michonne was genuinely distracted from her own sorrow as she watched her children console each other.

"Hello Michonne, Rick", Quinton, an unliked cousin from her mother's side appeared nearby.

"What is it?", She almost snapped.

"The reading of the will. Your brother wants it done this evening"

Her face contorted into pure confusion, "Why?"

"He said he wants to get it over and done with"

"Well I don't. I'm the one that's meant to execute her wishes, so I'm not doing it yet. That's it"

"Michonne, please, we all-"

"Get away from her", Rick's tone was calm but laced threat, "You heard what she said now go".

Quinton didn't movement immediately, appearing as if he was deciding whether he would face worse consequences for going back to Marcus or staying in Rick's presence. He soon chose the latter, disappearing out the kitchen without another word.

Michonne released a frustrated sigh, "Have you spoken to my dad?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah a while ago".

"And?"

"He called me an asshole, then hugged me"

Her eyes lit up as if laughter would follow, but it didn't, though she did find what he had said humorous. Rick and her father's relationship was a hard one; they got along great from day one, all the way up until the divorce. Naturally, her father blamed Rick for everything, the same way he'd probably do the same if it had been Judith. They would argue most of the tine, even calling each other unpleasant names, but Genevieve would always make sure the men made up before they were out of each other's company.

"I need to talk to him. I don't want Marcus taking advantage-"

"Don't Michonne. I talked to him about your brother and everything else so leave all that for now"

She watched him intensely for a moment before nodding in agreement, having little energy to argue. Her gaze travelled around the kitchen as she thought of all the times she would sit at the table and talk to her mother, who would usually be at the stove, cooking or baking. She had told her mother about every milestone in that kitchen; when she met Rick and when she was pregnant, and even when she and Rick were getting a divorce. The room held an abundance of special moment's shares between them, and the more she thought about it, the more her chest began to cave.

She felt Rick's hand on the back of her neck as he moved in front of her, his other hand holding her arm.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

…

"I need to go over mom's will soon"

"I know sweetheart"

"When do you want to do it?", Michonne slowly lapped the kitchen as she was on the phone to her father.

"Whenever you're ready, I am"

She peered out the back door and onto the yard, "As soon as. I'll try to get everyone together"

"Alright, just give me a call and let me know when"

"I will dad", She heard the front door open and Judith squeal in excitement. "Rick's home, I gotta' go dad"

Her father growled, "That no good, selfish, piece of-"

She spoke over him, "Love you dad, bye"

"Bye honey", She hung up the phone and looked up at the ceiling, unable to hold back a small chuckle as she thought about her father.

"What you laughing about?", Rick appeared carrying Judith in his arms.

"My dad sends his love", She smirked, her eyes creeping over to him.

Rick's face fell as he clenched his jaw, "I bet he does"

Michonne moved to lean against the counter as he put Judith back down on the floor, "We got marshmallows, daddy"

"Yum! We'll have some after dinner"

Michonne watched him interact with their daughter, and it made her smile to see them both look at each other with such adoration, completely in love with one another. It did make her slightly jealous however, as Carl was once like that with her, but then he got a phone and he would barely look at her, so she would take solace in the fact that there was a chance Rick would suffer the same fate with Judith.

"So how was your day?", He asked once Judith ran off out of the kitchen.

"Same as every other", She huffed, crossing her arms.

He nodded as he joined her, biting his lip as he looked down at the ground, "You can stay here you know?"

She slowly nodded her head, knowing that he would eventually utter those words. She and the kids had been staying at his home since news of her mother's passing broke, but she was sure that he would think that she intended to leave soon, "You're not scared that I'm going to sacrifice you in your sleep?"

He snorted at her, "Oh please, I think I'd notice somethan' was up when the vibrations from your snoring stop"

She whacked him on the arm playfully, "I do not snore"

Her lean forward in disbelief to look at her, "You snore like a bear in hibernation"

"I do not"

"The first time we slept together I nearly reached for my gun cause' I was so scared"

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh I bet you don't", He shook his head at her, then paused for a moment, before looking at her as if he was considering something, "I gotta' talk to you about somethan'"

She turned and faced him, slightly nervous, "What is it?"

He studied her face for a moment, "Remember Shane was here?"

"...Yeah"

"Well he came down because he was looking for her. For Lori"

She frowned, "What?"

"They had a daughter but they split up, he went down to their daughter's school to pick her up and they told him she took her out, said she was moving. He thought she'd come here because she used to talk about Carl a lot, their daughter talked about wanting a sibling, so he thought she would be in town"

Michonne watched him closely, anticipating what he'd say next.

"We found her, she's staying in the next town with her sister, we plan on bringing her back here to reunite Shane with his daughter, and find out if what Shane said was true"

She leaned back on the counter as she absorbed the news. She couldn't understand why she felt so anxious all of a sudden, but she did, "Okay"

He looked her over, knowing whatever she was feeling was going to be bottled up and hidden away, "I figured we can talk to Carl after we've spoken to her"

She nodded, her eyes looking straight ahead of her. She didn't know what to say, he had a good idea of how to handle it already. She closed her eyes and sighed, dropping her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her to him.

"We got this" He whispered as he rested his head on hers.

"We do"

…

"Mom, I love you, I really do, but you're killing me here"

"Oh stop it", Michonne held on to her son as he walked beside her, slowly pushing her on his skateboard down the street.

"Mom please I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"Carl, have some faith in me please", She insisted playfully, "I think I'm getting the hang of this"

"I'm pretty sure you're meant to be the one worried about me on this thing, not the other way around", Carl clung on to his mother, hoping she wouldn't fall.

"You know I used to ice skate right? I was great at it"

"Yeah, you told me and that's great but that was like twenty years ago"

"Eighteen years ago to be exact. I quit before I turned sixteen because I wanted to take up karate instead"

"I didn't know you quit it? I thought grandpa took you out?"

"No, that's what he told your grandma, she wanted me to stick to it, so he backed me up. Kinda like you and football"

"I out grew football. It was fun and all but, not for me, I wouldn't mind taking Karate though"

"Really? Should we look into that?"

"Yeah sure- Mom, stop, you're not ready to push off by yourself"

"How will I learn if I don't try?"

Carl still held her as she attempted to push herself.

"If I get the hang of this, I'm picking you up from school on it"

"I would literally die of embarrassment"

"Stop, I'd look amazing"

He shook his head at her, then looked down as he prepared himself to say something else, "Can I have someone over on Friday? After school?"

She glanced over at him, "Sure, who?"

"Just this girl from school. Her name's Sophia"

Michonne thought for a moment as the name sounded familiar, "Judith's teacher's daughter?"

"Yeah"

She nodded, trying to seem unphased by the request, but she was from freaking out, "Yeah that sounds good, I'll let your dad know"

"Thanks".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 _'You are my everything_ '

"Hey, pull over here, I need to get Sasha her headache pills"

"Alright. She still gets migraines?"

"Yeah man, she makes sure I do to"

Rick smirked at Daryl as he pulled into the parking lot at the arcade, then into an available parking space. They entered the pharmacy, and he hung behind while Daryl went up to the counter. He looked around aimlessly, not focusing on anything in particular until his gaze landed on pregnancy items. He looked at the section for a moment, his eyes zooming in on the babies on the products, before shaking his head and walking over to where Daryl stood.

"Where the hell are these people when you need them", Daryl complained as he looked over the counter, "Hey! Anyone here?"

Rick squinted at his friend before looking at the man who appeared behind the counter.

"Sorry about that, how can I help you?"

Daryl handed over the prescription to the pharmacist. He looked it over then nodded, asking, "Are these for you?"

"My wife", Daryl gruffed, "Problem?"

"I ask because these pills aren't something we recommend anymore, can I suggest something else and you can tell your wife about them, have her discuss it over with her doctor?"

Daryl stared at the man for a moment, as if weighing up his options, "Alright, fine"

Daryl stood talking with the man for a moment while Rick half listened and half thought about the situation with Shane and Lori.

"So what, you taking over for Eugene?", Daryl asked the man as he bagged Sasha's prescriptions.

"Working with him, I'm-" The man peered down at his white jacket before looking up again, "Shoot, forgot my name tag, but I'm Terry"

Rick's eyes scraped over to the young man behind the counter when he recognized the name, "You're Terry?"

Terry looked at him with a slightly confused expression, but still smiling all the same, "I am. Terry the pharmacist"

Daryl's eyes darted back and forth as if he were watching a tennis match as he stood between the two men, while Rick was busy sizing Terry up, "You know Michonne, don't you?"

Terry nodded his head slowly, his uncertainty apparent, "Yes, I do?"

"She ever tell you about her asshole of an ex-husband?"

Terry's eyes darted away for a short time as he appeared to retrieve the information, causing Rick to grin with glee, "Heard you took my ex-wife out a while ago?"

Daryl bit his lip in a poor attempt to stifle a snort of laughter, but Terry was obviously thinking about his answer very carefully, "I have spent some time with her, yes"

"Heard my daughter caught you with her?"

"She...well yes she-"

"Whatcha' want with her?", Rick's head tilted to the side as he watched the man.

"I don't want anything but I would like to get to know her"

He looked him over again, "You planning on taking her out again?"

"I don't see how that's-", Terry stopped speaking when Daryl began coughing and shaking his head, giving him a not so subtle signal to choose his words car fully, "Yes. If she will let me then yes I will take her out again"

Rick's lip curled in disgust, "Well am afraid you don't have that option anymore. Right about now her focus should be on herself and _our_ children, she doesn't need any other kind of distraction, you hear me?"

Terry squinted at him, "Look, I heard about what happened to her mother and I would like to-"

Rick rested his hands on the counter as he leaned on to it, "Terry, have you heard about me? I know you're new, but people around here love to talk, and I'm sure they couldn't wait to tell you what kind a man they think I am?"

The man looked at Rick with a tense, pensive expression.

"Don't give me a reason to prove them right", Rick rasped in a low growl, leading Terry to look between the two men uncomfortably, before reluctantly nodding, and so Rick stood up straight and gave Terry a single nod as he tapped the counter, "It was nice to meet you Terry. I'll be sure to pass on your condolences"

"Thanks", Daryl snatched the prescription of the counter and followed Rick out the store, "Well now we met him, what you think?"

"He seems like a nice guy" Rick nodded, satisfied with the encounter.

Daryl couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his friends attitude. They got back in the car and pulled out of the lot.

" _Grimes..Dixon..we got her_ "

….

Rick sat across from Lori with a stoic look on his face, finding it hard to believe that the woman sat in front of him was once one of the most important people in his life. She still looked the same since the last time he saw her; her chestnut brown hair still styled in waves, still lithe in stature, easily recognizable, but what was most noticeable to Rick was that she was now a complete stranger.

"Where is my daughter?", She snapped.

"With her father", Rick answered dryly, "He has a right to see her, you can't stop him"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Why am I here?"

"I wanted to ask you the same question? What made you come back over to these parts?"

She looked at him quizzically, "I grew up around here and I wanted Milly to as well, is that illegal?"

"You don't think it's a little too close?", His head tilted as he looked at her.

She took in a sharp breath, "I wanted my little girl to know her family"

"Your parents moved away long ago, Shane's mother died years ago, so who exactly is her family?"

She shifted uneasily, but straightened herself out to speak, "Her older brother"

Rick's upper lip curled in annoyance, "So the only reason you're coming around now is to let the child you chose to raise meet the one you gave up?"

"I have paid my dues"

"Have you? Tell me how?"

"I gave your wife my child"

"No you gave him up before she was even in the picture"

"When you found me and asked me to sign over my parental rights so she could adopt him, I did, didn't I? I didn't argue"

"You would have had no right to argue, you had been gone for years by then"

"But I still did. And my daughter shouldn't have to miss out because of choices I made"

"I don't think she should either, but if my son decides he doesn't want anything to do with you, then that's it", He leaned towards her, "You stay the hell away from him"

She sat back in her chair, shocked, "I am still his mother Rick"

"His birth mother. You gave birth to him. That's it, nothing more, nothing less. I'll always be grateful for that. But that's all you did"

She threw her hands up, "We were twenty one when we had him Rick! I didn't know what I was doing I just wanted to- I felt like I didn't have a life, I saw all my friends going out and having fun and I just-"

"So you just left in the middle of the night. No explanation, just left", He glared at her, "Probably the best thing you did for him, and me, otherwise we wouldn't have the family we have now"

Her gaze dropped to the table for a second, "Are you two still together? Did you have any-"

"None of that is any of your business", He blinked at her.

She raised her eyebrows in shock, only able to mutter, "Wow, you have changed a lot"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Not that much but... Yeah, to some degree"

She folded her arms, keeping her gaze low.

"We'll talk to Shane, make sure he's got record of this, figure out where to go from here, just in case you ever try to take him to court again"

"Fine"

He stood from his chair and turned to leave.

"Will you talk to him soon?"

He gripped the handle tighter than he intended, yanking the door open with unnecessary force before leaving the room without another word.

….

"Where's Judith?", Rick inquired as he closed the front door of his home, surprised that his daughter hadn't come barrelling down the hall to greet him like she often did.

"Sasha said she'd drop Judith off after they eat", Michonne answered from the couch.

He hung up his jacket and trudged into the room, "Alright then... How was work?"

"It was actually great, I had something different to focus on", She sounded and appeared much more chipper than she had done over the recent weeks, "I spoke to your mom today, she was asking about gift ideas for the kids"

Rick sighed and closed his eyes, "Don't remind me I haven't done any Christmas shopping yet"

"Well you need to start, the later you leave it-"

"I'm sorry, not all of us start buying gifts in February-"

"Well maybe you should, because now I have nothing to worry about, and you haven't even started", She gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, yeah", He rolled his eyes at her, "You just love to sit there and go on about-"

"Anyway! How was your day?", She spoke over him, not giving him the opportunity to go off on a rant.

Rick's eyes darted upwards, as Carl's bedroom was just about the lounge, "Spoke to her"

Michonne's eyebrows sprung up, "Oh?"

"Yeah… she wants to talk to him, see him, introduce him to her daughter"

She huffed, dropping her head back on the couch, "Well, that's not overwhelming"

He knew he wouldn't completely understand how Michonne felt as his adoptive mother, but he'd try to, "What are you thinking?"

"That I don't want him to get hurt, or get his hopes up and just...", She groaned, expecting him to pick up her train of thought.

"That won't ever happen, I won't ever let that happen. So don't think it could", He asserted firmly as he reached up and gently turned her to face him, his thumb stroking along her jaw, "I mean it"

"I know you do", She placed her hand on his wrist.

"Tell me what you want", He smiled.

She snorted at him, "You still promising to give me whatever I want?"

"Remember I swore to your dad?", He chuckled at the memory, "He asked me why he should let me marry you"

"You said you'll always give me whatever I want...", She gave him a knowing look, "You better be prepared for when Judith's-"

"No.", His tone was serious, "I don't care if her little boyfriend tells me he'll move planets for her, if I don't think he's good enough-"

"She'd probably end up eloping"

He looked at her with sheer horror at the notion, "My little sweet angel would never-"

"I was a daddy's girl, and I still am in some ways, but if he told me he didn't want me to marry you I still would have done it anyway"

Something in the atmosphere changed, and Rick suddenly felt saddened by her words, even though he was sat so close to her, his fingers caressing her jaw, he knew there was something in the way, something they had to talk about, "How'd we get here, Michonne?"

It was a vague question but she understood what he meant, "You know how Rick"

"I don't, I can't understand it, I haven't been able to understand it", His eyes were locked on hers as he poured his heart out to her.

"Rick, we can't-", She shook her head as his hand dropped from her cheek.

"We can't what? Talk about it? We can do everything else though? You've been staying here, day after day and night after night, sleeping in the same bed and did you forget that we kissed? All that is fine? But we can't talk about our divorce? Or why we divorced?", Despite his words, she kept her gaze low and made no attempt to respond, so he dived right in to what hurt him the most, "You left me"

He managed to get some sort of response from her, "Rick, don't"

He sat forward to face her properly, one elbow resting on his knee while his other hand still rested in her lap, "I would have never have left you, and you know that, I don't care how bad thangs would have got-"

"I didn't want to-", She argued with a frown.

"But you did!"

"You didn't even fight for us!"

"You wanted a divorce so I gave it to you Michonne"

"Because you didn't want to fix us", She explained with glistening eyes, "You just wouldn't-"

"So it was my fault?"

"You got this idea in your head and you decided that's what we were gonna do, and you've always done that, you always make a decision for us and then let me know later, and on the smaller issues I didn't really mind, but on my body? You decided you wanted me pregnant and that was it! You threw away my pills-"

"We talked about it-"

"No, you told me that's what you want"

His eyes studied her face, "Then why didn't you say something?"

"Because a part of me wanted another baby too, but then I started to get more cases and I was really enjoying what I was doing, I loved it, and I realized I wasn't ready to have another baby yet...but you were always so excited when we talked about it, you and Judith were the best of friends and I felt horrible for not being ready to give you want you want, when you were willing to give me anything I wanted"

As hard as it was to admit, Rick couldn't argue with her, because there was a great degree of truth in her words, "You could have told me you wanted to-"

"Rick, when you were working more, you stressed that it was so we would afford to have Judith, and to you that was the only acceptable reason, so how could you expect me to say I wanted to do something for myself? It would sound selfish-"

"You could have told me because you're meant to be able to tell me anythan'!", He ran his hand through his hair as he felt himself getting worked up, "But even after I found out everything you were just as distant-"

"I wanted to give you space Rick… but then when I tried to mend things with you and fix us… it was like you were disgusted with me… like you couldn't stand to be around me… whenever we were in the same room you'd always make these little comments and at first I thought I deserved them… but as time went on they got more and more hurtful and I thought that's why you stayed with me, so you could punish me for what I did"

He snapped his eyes shut when he thought back, retrieving old memories of their arguments, "I was hurt, I couldn't think of anythan' else, I didn't know how to move on from it and I ended up burying myself in it, I'd sit and go over everything over and over again.."

"I know", She wiped her tears with her hands, "But I just didn't want to let you down and I didn't want to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you the way I did, I loved the bones of you Rick, and I still do"

His heart swelled as he gazed at her, filled with utter delight at her words. He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his face and kissing the centre of her palm, "You will always be my everythan', you know that right? And I will love you-"

"Until the sun burns out", She smiled, her thumb stroking his stubble covered jaw.

He pulled her towards him as he leaned in and caught her lips with his, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. He relished in the feeling of her soft lips against his, her tongue swimming around his, the soft moan that escaped her mouth. He missed the way her fingers would comb through his hair, the way she'd bite his bottom lip, the way the strokes of her tongue would intensify when she was turned on. He could never get enough of her.

He couldn't tell if when the kiss became so feverish but it did. It reminded him of old times, when they couldn't even touch each other in the most innocent ways without it leading to something else and it seemed they were picking up from where they left off as he guided her to lay down on the couch.

Kissing along her jaw and down her neck, Rick was eager to find out if she was still as sensitive to his touch as he remembered. He was rewarded with a sensual moan near his ear, which sent shivers down his spine, making his hand grip her thigh as he pressed himself between her legs.

"Rick, wait-" He heard her words but didn't really care for them in that moment, too busy slipping his hand down the front of her sweatpants to caress her. He strummed her over the lace material of her thong before tugging the wet fabric to the side and dragging his middle finger up her heat. Her little moans weren't little anymore so he moved back up to her mouth to silence her with his. He was usually a man of great build up when it came to sex, but he was too excited to be back between her legs.

"Hey mom, can we- what the-"

All the blood in Rick's body quickly travelled back to his brain at the sound of Carl's voice, and he discreetly moved his hand from her pants and sat up, to see his son stood in the hall by the door, wearing a horrified expression on his face next to a wide eyed Sophia.

"Carl… Sophia… Uh", Rick began, looking to Michonne who had just jumped up from the couch, "We were just-"

"Please", Carl held his hand up to them, eyes planted firmly on the floor, "I just want to know if we can order pizza"

"Yeah, yeah order whatever you want", Michonne answered quickly and Rick nodded in agreement.

"Okay", Carl appeared to turn back to the staircase when he stopped, "We're just upstairs okay? So please remember that"

Rick's head dropped between his shoulders as he listened to the teenagers sprint up the stairs, not expecting Michonne to whack him on the arm, "Ouch! Why?"

"This is your fault!", She hissed, finger pointing up to the ceiling, "I told you to wait because they could come down any minute!"

Rick frowned at her, "Well, you weren't exactly fighting to tell me that"

"Oh stop-"

He couldn't resist grinning as he pulled her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you"

"I love you too".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 _'You're both terrible'_

"If this is about the last night then please, I'd rather you both just left me to repress that memory now and pay for my therapy later", Carl looked at both his parents with a very unimpressed look.

"No, this is not about that, but on a side note, we're sorry you and Sophia had to witness that", Rick shifted uncomfortably as he looked at his son.

"Yeah... Okay then what's this about?"

Michonne looked at Rick for reassurance before speaking, "It's about Lori, she wants to see you"

Carl's eyes sprung up in surprise, but only for a short time as he soon began to frown.

"Yeah, she… she was having problems with Shane-"

"Shane? Who's that?", Carl looked between both of them.

"He was her boyfriend, they had problems and she came here, looking for you, she said she wants to see you"

The teenager's gaze dropped to the metal table in front of him, appearing to be in deep thought, "Why?"

Rick sighed, "She has a daughter, she wants you two to meet"

Carl face scrunched up in disbelief, "That's why?"

"Take Lori out of this for a second, she's obviously told her daughter about you and the girl wants to meet you"

Carl's head dipped again as if he was physically being held down by the news.

"Don't feel like the pressure is on you to do something you don't want to do, this is your choice, we won't force you to do anything you don't want to and no one will make you feel bad about your choice", Michonne insisted as she looked at him with concerned eyes.

"That's right, we won't allow that to happen, so if you want time to think about it just say the word, you can take as long as you need", Rick reinforced.

Carl rolled his eyes up to look at his parents, "Yeah, I think I want some time to think about this"

"That's fine, son"

"...How old is she?"

"She's eight, her name's Melissa but they call her Milly"

Carl slowly nodded, sitting up a little straighter, "And there in town?"

"Well their staying in the next town", Rick explained further.

"Have you talked to her?"

Rick shifted again, "Yeah I did"

"And?"

"It was… not a pleasant talk", He responded honestly, squinting at his son.

Carl seemed to absorbing the information with some difficulty, leading Michonne to bite her lip as she wondered what he would say next.

His eyes scanned around the park, "So since we're talking about stuff… without going into too much detail… or any for that matter… are you two…"

Rick looked to Michonne as he made no attempt to answer, and she rolled her eyes at him, "We are… figuring things out"

Carl's gaze dropped the table once again, "I get it"

"How'd you feel about that?", Michonne probed, fidgeting with one of the rings she wore.

His brows furrowed for only a second, "I mean it's good right? Especially for Judith. I got to see you two together for a while so it would be nice if she does too"

Michonne put her hand on her chest as heart swelled from for his reply, "Oh Carl, that was so-"

"Oh god mom you're not gonna' cry are you?"' Carl covered his face in exasperation.

"Alright let's go before she does"' Rick chuckled as he stood from the bench and held out his hand for her.

"You're both terrible", Michonne huffed as she took his hand.

…

"You know I caught him teaching her how to throw knives? I nearly knocked him out", Sasha took a sip of her water as she frowned.

"It was only a matter of time really", Maggie shrugged, "She probably has a better aim then all of us"

Michonne chuckled, "He'd bonding with his little girl, it's cute"

"I know you're all mothers and I love my little nieces to death but can we have adult talk on my birthday please? You only turn twenty seven once", Andrea insisted.

"Twenty seven?!", Sasha stared at the woman disbelievingly, "You better add a few more numbers to that"

"No! I reset my age and I want to be twenty seven again"

"If she's resetting her age them I'm resetting mine!", Maggie grinned.

"Oh god", Michonne groaned, "Please can we all just get drunk already, I want to be in my bed at a reasonable time"

"Same, The girls wake up at the crack of dawn, ready for the day", Maggie picked up the drinks menu.

"God I need new friends", Andrea rolled her eyes and sat back in the booth.

"Oh please, you're lucky you have us", Michonne waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Yeah, nobody else likes you" Sasha laughed as she nudged Andrea.

"Hilarious", Andrea deadpanned, "Fuck you all, we're doing shots...well minus our designated driver"

"Thanks!", Sasha threw her napkin at her, "I can't drink while I'm taking these pills"

"Are you still getting those migraines?", Michonne asked her.

"Not anymore thank god, my doctor switched me over thanks to Terry, he suggested I try something new"

Andrea grinned at Michonne, "Speaking of Terry…"

"Stop it. I haven't spoken to him in like, a month", Michonne hid behind her drink.

"What? Why?", Maggie frowned at her.

"Probably cause Rick scared him off", Sasha giggled, Leading Michonne to look at her with a frown. Sasha returned the look, "Oh you don't know? Well, _of course_ you don't know, he wouldn't exactly tell you"

"Tell us now", Andrea demanded.

"He and Daryl went to go pick up my pills and Terry served them…", Sasha explained, cringing ever so slightly, "Daryl said Rick toyed with the man for a second before telling him to stay away from you… I wish he was here to tell the story because he made it sound so damn funny"

"I'm sure it was hilarious", Michonne shook her head, "He's an ass"

"He can be... but I picked you up from his house today…", Sasha mumbled loudly as she took a sip from her drink.

Andrea and Maggie both looked at Michonne with wide eyes, but she swiftly hid behind her menu, "Don't look at me like that"

"You going back to his after this too?", Maggie tilted her head at her with a wide smile

"Can the spot light go one somebody else please?", She pleaded.

Andrea's mouth dropped, "You are! I knew something was going on! All that time you've been spending over at each other's houses! And there I thought you two were taking this co-parenting thing to a whole new level when really-"

"Y'all were getting nasty again", Maggie grinned as she nudged Michonne.

"No...we haven't", She insisted with a hand up, "We nearly did, but Carl and his friend...caught us"

The other women fell quiet as they stared at her in horror, before Maggie finally spoke, "Well that's not awkward at _all_ "

They all cackled evilly, drawing attention to themselves at the back of the dimly lit restaurant. Going out with her friends, without any children, was something Michonne only ever got to do very rarely, and so the women did go a little overboard leading her to she stumble out of Sasha's car and grazed her knee, and naturally the other drunk women laughed.

She limped up the garden path as she struggled to find her keys, not wanting to wake Rick and the kids up by ringing the doorbell. She could still hear the other women giggling from the car so she turned around and shushed them, only for them to giggle even more. Before she could say anything else the front door swung open, startling her so much she that she clung to her purse, hearing the tires of Sasha's car screech as she sped off down the street behind her. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she saw Rick looking her head to toe.

"You're bleeding", His eyes were on her knee.

"I know", She winced as she moved her leg.

He rolled his eyes and stood aside for her to come in, and she straightened up to walk, hoping he wouldn't notice how drunk she was. She took slow steady steps pass him, as if she was balancing a book on her head.

"You're drunk", Rick said dryly.

She swung around a little too quickly to argue with him, but lost her balance and nearly fell when he caught her with ease. She pouted, "It's Andrea's fault"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "We need to fix that knee of yours"

"I fell out the car", She looked down at the graze again.

He sighed, scooping her up in his arms after shutting the door, "Come on, Michie"

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I used to love when you called me that"

He chuckled again, "You're definitely drunk"

"And you're pretty", She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Stop all that", He shook his head as he walked up the stairs.

"But you are, with your eyes and your hair…"

"Michonne, don't."

She leaned towards him and licked the skin beneath his ear before taking his earlobe between his teeth.

He released a low groan as they reached the top of the stairs, "Woman"

"What?", She teased as she started giving him little kisses on his cheek.

He took her into his bedroom and sighed, "Come on, I'm patching you up and you're going to sleep"

"We can sleep after-"

"No, you will fall asleep _during_. You used to do it all the time, that's why we agreed that when you're drunk-"

"But Rick", She moaned in his ear as she began biting and sucking on his neck.

His eyes snapped shut, he bit his lip and almost growled as he decided what to do. He shook his head as if he was physically trying to shake all thoughts from his mind, "Nope, come on, bed"

She huffed, burying her face in his neck, "You're no fun"

"Yeah, yeah"

…

"Oh god, what do we do?"

"We… have to tell the Sheriff's department"

Michonne dropped her head on her desk as she groaned.

"So… we was right, he didn't murder her", Milton squinted at the sheet of paper he held, "They still need to find out who did"

"And they're gonna have another case on their hands, we'll give them the details of the alleged victims involved… get them to tell their sides of the story", Michonne sat up and reached for her phone, "Hopefully they'll want to testify against him"

Milton nodded as he continued to read.

"Hello Kings County Sheriff's department, how may I help?", Sheila answered.

"Hey Sheila, it's Michonne, you mind putting me through to someone on duty please?"

"Yeah sure hold on, Rick just stepped out with that Anderson woman, I'll put you through to Daryl"

Michonne's eyebrows shot up, tempted to ask for further information, but she decided against it, "Okay, thanks"

The line went dead for a moment, before a raspy voice called, "'Chonne?"

"Hey Dixon. I got good news and bad news… depending on how you look at it", She began with a little sigh.

"Bad news first"

"Dwight didn't murder that prostitute. Someone did frame him"

"How you know that?"

"...Because we spoke to his roommate, turns out he's a rapist and he was busy ruining lives that night"

There was silence for a moment, "What?"

"Yeah, his roommate knew he was but he was scared of him. Told us the names of several girls he claimed to have raped. They both left their home that same night but the roommate went over to his girlfriend's place, he said he knew Dwight was going to do what he was going to do because he had a bag that he called his, 'Rape Kit' that he carried with him when he was planning on committing crimes, he said he doesn't know where he hid the bag though"

Daryl was silent for a moment again, "That son of a bitch!"

"Yeah.. He's a piece of shit", She agreed, causing Milton's eyes widened at her language.

"Where's his roommate?"

"We spoke to him this morning, he moved in with his girlfriend after the incident, I got his new details, I'll fax them over"

"Alright good, we'll talk to him then. Thanks"

"No problem, and can you leave Rick a message for me please?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Tell him I said to watch himself, unless he wants his ass kicked. He'll get it"

She heard Daryl snicker at the over end of the line, "Yes, ma'am"

"Bye Dixon"

"Bye 'Chonne"

She knew it was childish of her to add the little threat for her ex-husband, but she didn't care.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 _'Don't leave me again_ '

"Daddy! Mama's making chilli dogs!"

"Is she now?", Rick could already smell the cooking from the hallway. He was hungry and he was tired from a long day at work but he still let Judith climb up on his back as he walked to the kitchen, where Michonne was stood at the counter reading something, dressed in her sweatpants.

"Got your little message earlier", He smirked as he walked up behind her.

"Good", She put the paper down and turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"Don't do all that", He grinned, unable admit that he loved a jealous Michonne, "She just wanted someone to check out her car"

"Oh I forgot! You're a mechanic!", She rolled her eyes and strolled over to the oven.

"Daddy's a Sheriff, mama", Judith corrected from over his shoulder.

"Oh I know honey, but daddy forgot that today, and decided he wanted to fix cars", She smiled at the little girl, causing Judith to look at the side of her father's head as if to say _'really daddy'_?

He groaned as he slowly put Judith down, "Can you go pick a movie for us to watch together Judy?"

The little girl nodded excitedly and rushed out the kitchen, giving him the freedom to sigh as he wrapped his arms around Michonne's waist and pull her to him, her back against his chest, "You need to leave my sweet little angel out of this. Jessie's back window was smashed while she was driving so she came straight to the station"

"Mmmhmm", She hummed as she checked the hotdogs.

"Stop that", He growled in her neck as he began to kiss and suck on her skin, "We still got that game to play"

She smirked, "And what game is that?"

"It's called-"

"Gross!"

Rick's head popped up to see Carl stood by the kitchen entrance looking horrified once again. He stepped away from Michonne while Carl looked at them both with nothing but disgust as he walked to the fridge.

"How are you doing, son?", Rick asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Well I was fine", He snatched a can of soda from the fridge and turned around, "I hope you guys are saving up for my therapy fund"

"Hilarious", Michonne shook her head as she chuckled.

"I actually wanted to talk to you both about the whole Lori thing", Carl stopped in front of his parents, his eyes darting back and forth between them as if he was readying them for his input. Michonne turned around to face him with a pensive expression, while Rick crossed his arms as he listened, "I don't mind meeting them. Well _Milly,_ I would like to meet her"

Rick raised his eyebrows as he nodded, and looked to Michonne, who did the same, "Alright then, I'll get in contact with her parents and see if we can set that up"

Carl mimicked his parents, "Cool… Hey, but what about Judy?"

Rick opened his mouth to say something, when he noticed Judith stood at the doorway, the little girl was looking at the adults and teenager with a confusion.

"You picked that movie sweetie?", Rick asked as he pushed away from the counter. She gave a brief nod of her head, though she still eyed everyone suspiciously, so he hurried her out the kitchen, "Alright let's go watch it then"

...

"Tonight is the night"

"Oh really?"

"Yes it is, first time we were interrupted by the boy and his little friend, second time you were drunk, third time's a charm", Rick smiled at Michonne as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, and she couldn't help but laugh as she sat on the bed with a book in her lap. He grinned as he hooked his hands at the back of her knees, spreading her legs as he pulled her towards him, "Stop all that laughing and come 'ere"

"We haven't had sex for almost three years and now all of a sudden you can't wait?", She frowned at him as he leaned over her.

"Exactly it's been years and on top of that, you're teasing me with all the kissing and touching-", He began tugging off her pyjama shorts.

"Excuse me? You're the one doing all the kissing and touching", She watched him throw her shorts across the room.

"And when you were drunk?". He raised his eyebrows at her as he leaned above her.

She squinted at him, "I was intoxicated, I barely remember"

"Well let me remind you then"

He leaned down on to his forearms and latched onto her neck with his mouth, licking and biting her like he had done earlier. He loved that she smelt like vanilla, it made his hunger for her grow even more. When he heard that moan escape her mouth, he used his free hand that wasn't supporting himself to slip up her t-shirt, tracing his fingers up her skin until her reached her breast and he began massaging it with the palm of his hand.

He could feel himself getting excited as he kissed up her neck and to her mouth, moaning when he felt her raise her hips up, brushing herself against his shaft. He gave her one last kiss before sitting up and tugging off her thong. She pulled off her t-shirt and lay back as he rid himself of his sweatpants and boxers. He sighed at the sight of her, having missed seeing her in all her naked glory, waiting for him to fuck her into oblivion.

He leaned over her again, taking himself in his hands, rubbing his tip along her wet lips. He shuddered at the feeling, shaking his head in disbelief, "There's so much I want to do you… but I need to do this first"

He gently pushed within her entrance, stopping for a moment when he heard her gasp. He remembered it had been a while for her, so the urge to drive into her subsided. He moved his hand from his shaft and went back to leaning over her, watching as he slowly sank into her.

"You still feel…", He couldn't even finish the sentence, he looked up, his eyes drinking her in, her hands were clutching his biceps, her eyes closed as she bit her lip, "Ready?"

As soon as she nodded he began to rock into her, his own eyes snapped shut at sensation that travelled through him, he growled in to the air, "God dammit, I'm _home_ "

He tried to pace himself so he could make the moment last, grinding his hips against her. He couldn't look at her too long as she always made a series of expressions that hypnotized him, making him want to drill her until she broke.

"Oh god", Her voice was too sensual for him, so much so he began pumping in and out of her almost involuntarily. Her moans turned to cries, and while he would have loved to have listened to her, they weren't alone in the house, so he returned to his forearms, covering her mouth with his to keep her quiet. His tongue moved in time with his thrusts, while her fingers found their place in his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Don't ever leave me again", He almost whispered, his forehead rested on hers. His eyelids where heavy but he still studied her face, basking in the feeling of being intimate with her again, but he still needed reassurance.

"I won't", She breathed out, eyes still closed as she clung to him.

"Look at me"

Her eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment for her to focus on him.

"Promise me", He smoothed dreads back as he continued to plunge in and out of her.

"I promise", She cried out, and he covered her lips with his.

He could feel himself ready to release, but he didn't want to finish yet so he snaked his hand beneath her back and lifted her as he rolled them over.

"God, Rick!", She huffed as she steadied herself above him.

"I'm not done with you yet", He grinned as he planted his feet flat on the mattress, knees bent. He held her hips to lift her slightly, then began pushing up to her. Her eyes snapped shut and her head dropped.

"Did you miss this?", He enjoyed watching her bounce up when her entered her, but her cries were getting louder, so he pulled her closer to him. As soon her lips were on his, he held her tight as he pumped into her like a jackhammer.

"Yes!", She moaned desperately against his mouth.

He was glad when he felt the grip she had on his shaft tighten, her nails pressing almost piercing his skin as her orgasm approached.

"That's it", He growled in her ear as her back arched and she sporadically met his thrusts. She shattered around him, drawing out his own release. His hold on her turned to a grip as he shot his load deep within her, a strained groan breaking through his gritted teeth. He was spent and so was she. She laid on top him while he lazily stroked her thighs, both their bodies glistening in the dim lamp light, their panting slowly subsiding. She had begun to get up when Rick held her thighs and she looked at him questioningly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

….

"Where's your gun?"

"Right here, why?"

"Can't have you shooting Marcus now can we?"

Rick couldn't help but smirk at Daryl's joke as they made their way up the staircase at the law firm, responding, "I just want that idiot to say one thing I don't like"

"If he's got any sense, he won't"

"He has none. I promise you that", They arrived on the top floor, where Michonne's family members had gathered for the reading of her mother's will. Rick recognized a majority of the men and women in attendance, but he was only interested in seeing Marcus. Andrea appeared from her own office and looked over the crowd, scanning the faces, until she saw Rick and Daryl.

"I take it one of you is here to keep the peace…", She looked from Daryl to Rick suspiciously.

Rick shrugged, "Nothing needs to happen, as long as everyone knows their place"

"Listen, I can't stand that pompous asshole either, but her dad's going to be here so we want to keep it calm for him… or at least until he leaves"

"Don't worry I got him", Daryl smacked Rick on the shoulder.

Andrea sighed, rolling her eyes as she headed over to Michonne's office. Daryl and Rick leaned against the desk as they waited for things to begin, and Rick was feeling oddly calm, until he saw her father walk in with another female. The man looked at Rick with an annoyed expression, but still gave them a nod of his head, and not long after he arrived, Marcus and Quinton followed with his girlfriend Diane trailing behind. Rick's scowl automatically appeared, while Marcus looked at Rick and huffed, turning the other away.

"Just one word…", Rick growled under his breath.

"Easy there", Daryl assured as Andrea stepped out Michonne's office, eyeing everybody before she asked for them to step inside.

Rick remembered when Michonne had first showed him her office, and he couldn't understand why she needed so much space, but seeing how they had put two rows of five chairs facing her desk, he finally understood that all that room came in useful. Michonne was sat at her desk wearing a similar expression to Rick, both eyeing her brother from across the room. He had to contain his laughter when he went around the desk to greet her, noticing that her heels were off and questioning if she removed them so that she could throw them at her brother, or if it was to make it easier for her to lunge after him.

Once she began going through the will her demeanour changed as she was still so upset about her mother, which only angered Rick when he looked at her brother. Most of his ex-mother in laws possessions went to her husband as expected, with a few sentimental pieces left between Michonne and Marcus.

"The sum of twenty-four thousand dollars should distribute equally between Carl and Judith Grimes when they reach the legal age of twenty one", Michonne tapped the corner of her eye to stop a stray tear. Rick was touched by her mother's generosity, but not surprised as she did adore both children. He watched how her brother looked to his girlfriend and Quinton with his upper lip curled in disgust, while Michonne concluded, "...And all previous wishes are met. That is all"

Rick watched her relatives look amongst each other before nodding in agreement.

"Dad, did you know about this?", Marcus leaned forward and put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Not now, Marcus", His father shrugged him off with tears in his eyes.

"What kind of setup is this?", He looked around disbelievingly, "When was that Will made?"

Michonne scowled at her brother, "Three years ago"

"I can't believe that, she left your adopted son how much? And Diane's son got nothing?", The man stood from his seat.

Rick began to take his wind breaker off.

"Marcus stop it now!", His father hissed at him.

"Please honey, listen to your father it's fine", Diane desperately tried to get his attention.

"You did this! You orchestrated the whole damn thing didn't you!", He pointed a finger at Michonne.

"Oh shut up, you pathetic excuse for a son", She bit back, "What the hell have you ever done? Where the hell have you ever been?"

"How dare you!", Marcus leaned forward as he spat his venom at her, "You're the reason she's dead!"

"Marcus! Don't you dare speak to her like that!", Their father stood and faced his son.

"It's the truth! She was the one that-"

Marcus's words were cut short when he jumped as a shoe flew past his head, and Rick was pleased to learn that he was right. She climbed that desk quicker than anyone could react and was on Marcus in the blink of an eye with the other shoe, hitting him as hard as he could. Rick put his hand out to stop Daryl, he wanted her to get a few good hits in first. Everyone seemed to scatter out of the way, while Diane stood yelling for them to stop.

Marcus was kept one arm out towards Michonne to keep her from hitting him, when he swung around shoved her away.

Rick lunged for him, tackling him hard to the floor and securing him there with his hand around his throat, while the over delivered blow after blow to his face. He couldn't hear anything, or see anything besides Marcus. The man was his punching bag. He thought of all the stress he gave Michonne over their mother and how he blamed her, when he did nothing to help. He could have happily stayed on the floor releasing his frustrations but he felt himself being yanked off him.

He panted as he stood, looking at the barely conscious man cower on the floor. He rolled his shoulders as he gathered himself, feeling just as satisfied as he thought he would. He looked around for Michonne, who was back at her desk with her head down in her hands, her father wasn't in the room and he hoped he left shortly after he started punching his son.

"Everybody out! Now!", Andrea called from somewhere in the room and everyone slowly filtered out, all looking at Rick.

"Hey get up!", Daryl peered down at Marcus, "Stop being a drama queen, you're fine!"

Diane looked up at Daryl in horror as she helped peel the man off the floor, "Look at him! Look at his face! You didn't even stop-"

"I was busy", Daryl shrugged, "Come on, up!"

Rick made his way around the desk and crouched down in front of Michonne, "You okay?"

She nodded, but kept her head in her hands, "I'm okay"

"Alright", He squeezed her knee as he stood.

Daryl picked up Michonne shoes with a chuckle and handed them to Rick. They all sat in silence in the office for a few minutes as the mood calmed, when Andrea opened the door and allowed Michonne's father to walk in, and Daryl took the opportunity to sneak out. Rick stood from her desk, standing beside her but kept his head down as the older man approached the desk. He said nothing for a few moments as he looked back and forth between them.

"That was absolutely disgraceful. You two acted like a bunch of wild animals. My wife would be turning in her grave if she saw how you two behaved, you should have known better!" Rick kept his head down but he could hear the hurt in the man's voice.

He took a chance and looked up at him, "We apologise sir"

Her father stared at him with pure disgust, which he was used to, then darted his gazed down to her, "Michonne Parker you better look at me now, girl"

She inhaled, flicking her dreads behind her shoulder before she sat up and turned towards her father, "Yeah, sorry dad"

"Next time you see me talking to my son, you don't say anything, I will handle him when he gets out of line, in the meantime you two better carry on like you got some goddamn sense"

He gave them one more round if a stern look then turned and walked towards the door, swinging it open so it slammed against the wall when it opened, then left.

Rick sighed, dragging a now sore hand down his face and looked down at Michonne, "You want me to drop you home?"

She shook her head, "No it's okay. I'm gonna stay… believe it or not I've got a meeting in about twenty minutes"

Rick nodded, then stopped when he realized something, "You know, that's the first time in two years that your father has been in the same room as me and not called me anything?"

He didn't mean to make her smile but he did, and he felt better for it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 _'We can talk like this'_

"Mama can we get marshmallows please?"

"Baby, you're gonna turn into a marshmallow if you eat too many"

Judith frowned at her mother for a second, before her eyes lit up, "Does that mean I can eat myself?"

Michonne laughed at her daughter, who was sat in the shopping cart as she was too big for the designated seats for younger children.

"Girl, that laugh of yours will still with me forever"

She froze at the sound of the familiar voice. She slowly turned to see Shane walking closer to then. She immediately tensed.

"How you doing? Is this your daughter? Hey there sweetie, you got some pretty eyes", He beamed at Judith, who smiled back.

"Thank you", The little girl chimed.

"And you have the voice of an angel just like your mama here", He reached in the cart and gently squeezed Judith's cheek, who lapped up the compliments.

"Hello there, Shane", She smiled tightly.

"You remember my name and I didn't even get yours", He smiled as he leaned on her shopping cart.

"Yeah that's right-"

"You know I don't know why Rick came at me like that, you two dating or something?", His head tilted as he studied her face.

"Are you a friend of my daddy's?" Judith asked.

Shane looked at the little girl, "Well I don't know sweetie, what's your daddy's name?"

"Rick"

"Oh, your daddy's name is Rick too? Oh okay, and what does your daddy do? The 'Rick' me and your mama know is a Sheriff" He gazed down at her.

"He's a Sheriff too!" Judith smiled excitedly.

Shane matched her smile, "Oh well ain't that a coincidence! He must know the Rick-"

The penny finally dropped as Shane stared at her. He frowned, taking his attention back to Michonne, who nodded slowly at him. He immediately straightened up, "Is this Rick's daughter?"

"Yes", Michonne gave a nod.

"That's why he…"

"Yes"

"Well... that explains it… so you're Carl's-"

"Mother. Yes, I am"

He shifted uncomfortably and put his hands on his waist, "He told you about everythan'?"

"Yes, he has"

"Have y'all talked to…"

"We have"

"And…?"

She sighed as she too, shifted uncomfortably, "He'd like to meet your daughter"

Shane's eyebrows shot up, "You serious? Well that's great… wh-when? You want me to set that up?"

"Uh, Yeah sure, let me take your number", She insisted as she retrieved her phone and handed it to him, knowing that Rick wouldn't like the two of them communicating outside of him, but as far as she saw it, she still needed to have some degree of involvement when it came to her son, "So are you on your way to go and see her?"

"Actually I'm looking for a home down here"

Her eyebrows shot up, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, her mother wants to move back down around these parts and I want to be close to Milly, so I'm moving"

She nodded as she absorbed the information, taking her phone back when he finished, "Okay, I'll talk to Rick and I'll give you a call"

"That's great... yeah just give me a call, and uh, you two have a good day now alright?", Shane gave them a nod and a wave as he walked away.

She huffed as she continued on her shopping, contemplating the next conversation she would have to have with Rick and subsequently Carl, and even Judith.

"Should we get some pie for later?", She asked Judith.

"Yes please!"

She pushed the cart over to the baked goods counter, on her way there she noticed a familiar person stood there, then her stomach fell when she saw it was Terry. She didn't know whether to run or wait for him to leave but she was soon given no choice, as he turned and looked right at her.

His eyes almost popped opened, and darted around before he spoke, "Hey there"

"Hey", She choked out.

"How are you?", He turned around gingerly.

"I'm good… and you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, thank you"

She stepped closer to him, "Terry I only just heard about what happened with Rick and I'm sorry… He..well…He gets a little... I'm sorry"

He nodded again, "It's fine… you did kinda warn me about him"

"Yeah… so you've been well?"

"Yeah I have, um... I know this is a bit late but I'm sorry about your mother"

Her graze dropped for a second , "Thank you"

"I was gonna call.. or text but… well you know"

"I do…"

"Well it was nice seeing you both, have a good day"

She waved as he walked passed them, feeling terribly guilty for the man. He was always so nice to her.

"Uh, Michonne?"

She turned around to see he hadn't gotten far, "Yeah?"

"You remember that house for my niece? Well, her dad bought her a better one… well I think mines better but uh, it would be a shame for it to go to waste? Maybe you or your friends can take it for your kids?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"

"Please? It's just I would love to get something going with them so if you and one of your friends kids like it then I know I'm doing something right"

She felt truly horrible, "That would be great, sure she'd absolutely love that, thank you. I can come pick it up when you're available?"

"Yeah sure, this weekend maybe?"

"Okay, I'll give you a call"

He nodded and turned around to leave. She needed to leave the store herself, she didn't want to stick around and see who else she might bump into.

….

"Carl! You better not be in that kitchen-"

Michonne stopped when she took in the sight before her; Judith sat on the counter with the tub of marshmallows on her lap and Rick stood beside her, leaning on the counter top, eyes on his phone.

"What is going on here?", She asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

Rick turned and looked at her, almost shrugging, "What?"

"Judith, what did mama say about the marshmallows?", She looked at the little girl, who snuck one more in her mouth before pushing the tub away.

"Too many", Was all her daughter could manage to say.

"Exactly! Did you go and ask your daddy to give you marshmallows before dinner?, She quizzed, and Judith nodded. Michonne picked up the tub, surprised to see how many she'd managed to eat, "Now you know better than to go sneaking around like that Judith!"

"She only had a few", Rick straightened up and smoothed back his daughter's hair.

"Now you're not allowed to have any more of those because that was very naughty"

Judith's eyes widened and she looked at Rick, who looked at Michonne with an expression that said _really_?

"What do you say?", She kept her eyes in Judith.

Judith's little glare appeared. She looked down at the floor and crossed her arms.

"Judith Grimes", Michonne warned.

Her glare intensified.

"Judith, you better look at your mother and answer her", Rick affirmed as he tilted his head at her.

Her little chest raised and fell quicker, "No! I don't want to say sorry! Mama's mean!"

Michonne's jaw dropped slightly, even Rick's eyebrows shot up, "Judith that is not nice and just for that, you're gonna go get washed up, you're eating your dinner alone and you're going to bed early"

Judith finally looked at her mother with wide eyes, then her father. Her face crumbled as her eyes glistened with tears. Rick was still as she looked back at Michonne, and she honestly didn't know who that punishment hurt more. Judith sobbed to her father, "Daddy I don't want to eat alone!"

"Go on Judith, now", Michonne instructed.

Judith only sobbed louder. Rick moved to stand directly in front of his daughter, speaking firmly, "Hey hey, Judith, you better stop all that crying now. We're gonna go upstairs and we're gonna get you washed up-"

"B-b-but I-I-I don't w-want t-t-t-to e-eat-"

"You will not eat alone. Daddy will eat with you and then we'll get you to bed okay? But when we get back down here you gonna apologize to your mother and I don't want to hear you talk like that again, you hear me?"

She sniffed as she nodded, "Y-y-yes"

"Alright my sweet little angel, come on", He scooped her off the counter and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. He didn't dare look at Michonne as he carried Judith past her.

She groaned when she heard them going up the stairs, wondering how she'd ever be able to handle Judith as a teenager, with her father always there, ready to undermine a anything he deemed too harsh. It wasn't long after they disappeared that Carl appeared beside her looking concerned, "I heard Judith crying. What happened?"

Michonne sighed as she walked over to the oven to check on their meal, "She's on punishment"

Carl frowned, taking a hand full of marshmallows for himself, "And Dad's okay with that?"

Michonne inwardly groaned, "Of course not"

Carl smirked as he shoved two in his mouth, "He's probably crying with her"

A snort of laughter escaped Michonne as she nudged Carl. Sure enough, Judith came back down stairs with her father and the two of them ate together before she apologized to her mother and the two of them made up. Michonne waited for Rick to put her to bed before she said anything to him.

"You were too-", He started as he walked back in the kitchen, hand rose as if he wanted to stop her before she started.

"Don't! I was not, you spoil her so I can't say a thing without her running to you! You broke like a cheap lawn chair before her tears even dropped!", She didn't hold back.

He blinked at her, hand still raised, "Okay well, that's your opinion-"

"It's facts, Grimes! Do not undermine me when it comes to my daughter!"

"I didn't undermine you-"

"You ate dinner with her-"

"I was not gonna stand by and watch my precious little sweet angel eat by herself!", He frowned at her incredulously, "She still went to bed early and she apologized! I backed you up on that"

She stared at him, eyes squinting, "Do you hear yourself? You literally broke the punishment I put in place, and rearranged it to suit the two of you!"

He blinked at her again. She could tell by the way his eyes darted around her face that he was dismissing what she just said and moving on to something else, "She told me you saw a friend of mine today, who?"

She huffed and looked up at the ceiling, relenting the previous argument, but making a mental note to come back to it again as she did have other things to talk to him about, "Shane"

"You speak to him?"

"Yes-"

"What did he say to you?"

"I told him what Carl wants and took his number, he said he'd set it up", She explained, but her ex-husband still clenched his jaw, leading her to add, "Don't do that, Rick. This would be better for Carl since he does only want to see Melissa, not Lori"

He ignored her, "He hit on you?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Hey focus! This is good for Carl, so stop it"

"He don't need to talk to you. I'll call him-"

"Rick. Stop. That" She warned.

She knew Shane being around brought up all new insecurities for him. This was the friend that was having an affair with Lori behind his back and ran off with her. He didn't want to suffer the same fate again, but she would hope he didn't think of her that fickle.

"We talk to him, we set that up, okay?" She insisted as she stepped closer to him.

His lip started to curl.

"Rick."

He exhaled as he bit his lip and looked down at the ground, "Alright"

"Thank you"

...

"Judith, mama needs to talk to you about something"

The little girl nodded as her mother twisted her hair. She had decided to approach Judith about Melissa, because if there was a chance the little girl didn't like it, Rick would probably try calling the whole thing off.

"We are going out this weekend, to meet someone, a little girl and her daddy…"

Judith didn't say anything.

"The little girl is Carl's other sister"

Judith turned around to see her mother's face.

"He has another little sister like you"

She frowned, "So we have a sister?"

Michonne thought about her answer, "No sweetie you don't, because this little girl's mama, she carried Carl in her tummy, like I did with you"

Judith's face began to crumble in confusion, eyes searching her mother's face "Carl wasn't in your tummy?"

Michonne felt an awful heaviness in her chest as she watched her daughter take in her words, "No he wasn't, but I'm still his mama"

The little girl's body slumped, "So is Carl still my brother?"

"Of course he is! He'll always be your brother and nothing will ever change that", She cupped her little face.

She gave a little nod, then furrowed her brow, "What if he likes his new sister better than me?"

She saw movement at the corner of her eye and looked up to see Rick stood in the doorway, looking torn at his daughter's words.

"Carl loves you more than anything else in the world, you're his little Judith, and you love him right?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "I do"

"Well sometimes we have to share the people we love, and that way we get to show other people how special they are. Okay?"

Judith nodded, looking a little bit better but still confused, "Okay"

"That's my girl" She scooped her up in her arms and rocked her against her chest, "Come on, let's get you into bed, honey pot"

She pulled back the sheets of her bed and plopped her in as Rick walked in. Michonne kissed her forehead and moved aside for Rick to take over.

"My little princess in her bed already?", He smiled as he sat down.

"Yep... Mama told me I have to share Carl with his new sister" She quickly informed.

"You do, but that's okay right?", He asked as he stroked her cheek.

She nodded, looking away for a moment as she thought, "I don't have to share you, do I daddy?"

Michonne was sure she heard his heart sing before he kissed her on the forehead, "Daddy is all yours okay? And you are all mine, my sweet little baby angel. Forever and ever"

She grinned at him, the same grin Michonne had seen on his face many of times. It was a touching sight, and while she was once again feeling jealous of their relationship, it always made her heart sigh to see them together.

She huffed as she shut Judith's door behind her, "Well that went better than I thought it would"

"It did" Rick looked down the hall at Carl's room, "He's okay with everythan'..."

She nodded, "Alright, come on, we got some stuff to discuss"

Rick looked back at her with a grin, "Let's go"

Her groan turned to laughter as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her. She cursed her body for reacting so quickly at being pressed up against him, "For god sake Rick, I mean we actually need to talk"

He carried her to his bedroom, closing the door with his foot when they were in, "Oh we'll talk alright"

His mouth was less than an inch from her neck when they could hear the faint sound of his mobile ringing. She lifted her leg slightly so he could reach in his pocket to reach it.

He looked at the phone, frowning as he still answered it, "Yeah?"

She attempted to climb down off of him but his grip only tightened as he adjusted her, giving her a warning look.

"What?"

She watched how the muscles in his face started to change. He was getting angry at whatever he was being told.

"Make sure that son of a bitch can't even blink without someone seeing him! I'm coming down now"

He hung up the phone and she finally untangled herself from him, "Daryl's brother got caught trying to rob a liquor store"

She blinked at him, "His brother? He's in town?"

"Apparently he is" His head dropped back as he shook it in exasperation.

"Go handle that" She patted his chest and left him to head over to his dresser.

"...I think I'd rather handle that-"

"Go!".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15** :

 _'My little girlfriend?_ '

"He says he's here because he was meant to be doing business with someone but the deal fell through"

"A drug deal?"

Daryl shrugged, "Probably, but he ain't telling us that"

Rick huffed as he shifted in his chair, "Great. We need to pay attention to that then… you tell Sasha he's in town?"

Daryl gave Rick a look that said 'hell no'.

He nodded.

"Her brother's getting married, So she was thinking we all go out for drinks with him"

Rick stared at Daryl for a second, "What do you think about that?"

He shrugged, "I don't have a choice, she really just told me to tell you and Glenn"

Rick chuckled, "Alright, sure. When?"

"This Saturday"

Rick thought for a second, "I'll talk to Michonne. We're meant to see Shane and his daughter this weekend, I'll let you know"

"Carl wanted to do that then?"

"Yeah he did" Rick thought for a moment, "He don't wanna see Lori but he wants to meet his sister"

Daryl looked away and nodded, "Makes sense"

"We got a domestic dispute on Clarence avenue!"

Rick looked out the window of his office to see, "Hey! Who is it?"

"Anderson's again!", Leon shouted back.

Rick sighed and stood, "Come on, they'll need back up"

Daryl jumped up and the two men headed out the department and to his cruiser. They wasted no time following behind the other car.

"Think he's hitting her again?", Daryl asked as he adjusted his gun belt.

Rick shifted uncomfortably, "She told me she slept with him after we broke up, but told him it was a mistake and she doesn't want to get back with him, I suspect it was him that threw the brick through her car window"

Daryl snorted, "Jeez"

"I asked her why she got back with him after everything and she basically just blamed me"

"Makes sense", Daryl smirked and shook his head.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the residence and it wasn't hard to see what the problem was. Smoke was coming from the house, Jessie was stood in her driveway crying while Pete was sat on the porch steps, despite a large portion of the house being on fire.

Rick and Daryl shared a look of 'what the hell?' Before jumping out of the cruiser and heading over to the others.

"Get her out of here!" Daryl ordered to the others as they made their way over to Pete.

Before anyone could say anything else something exploded in the house, causing Pete to fly off the porch and Rick and Daryl fell back hard on the floor.

Pete was screaming as he rolled around on the floor, the back of his clothing on fire.

Rick's eyes snapped open, his ears ringing, he reached up and held his head, "The fuck was that?"

He heard Daryl groan something incoherent beside him.

"Shit! You guys okay?", Leon appeared over him, looking back a and forth between the two men, "Don't move! An ambulance is on the way"

"Fuck!", Rick cursed as he tried to sit up but a shooting pain going up his back stopped him. He rolled onto his side and saw Daryl was struggling to sit up himself.

He pushed himself up with an expletive ridden rant and looked around. Pete was laying face down on the grass with an office over him, smoke coming from his clothes. Leon was talking to a shocked Jessie in a squad car. The house was completely up in flames, the heat coming from it was almost unsaleable.

"You alright?", He rasped to Daryl.

The other man groaned, "Yeah.. I think so"

The paramedics and fire department arrived shortly after, and the two men as well as Pete were taken to the ambulances.

Rick and Daryl both sat on the stretcher, tiny cuts on their faces from the broken glass through the air, Daryl had a head wound from landing on the cement. Their clothes were scorched from the blaze and Rick's back was sore.

"We're gonna take you guys to the hospital okay?" Tara, the paramedic informed as she climbed in and shut the door.

"We don't need all that", Daryl waved a dismissive hand though he was still holding a cold compress to the back of his head.

"Yeah well you're going anyway", She sat in the seat opposite them.

They heard the door at the front shut, and before they knew it they were moving. Rick sighed as he tried to adjust his position to make himself more comfortable. It didn't work.

Once he was checked over and given pain medication for his back, he waited for Daryl to be seen to before he called Michonne for a ride home. He knew she'd be on her way to get the kids from school so he told her to come after, making sure to be vague on the details so she didn't panic on her way over.

"Well, that was a day", He huffed as they stood at the front entrance of the hospital.

"Tell me about it", Daryl shook his head.

"You think that was a gas leak?"

Daryl thought about it, "Not sure, why? You think he did it?"

"We're gonna have to wait for the fire department's report but… I wouldn't be surprised, Jessie told me he's tried to kill himself before, years ago"

"What?"

"Yeah", He squinted when he saw the black Range Rover coming into the parking lot, "There's she is"

The vehicle came around and pulled up in front of them. Rick opened up the passenger side door and Michonne's face was in shock.

"What happened?", Carl asked from the back seat.

"Long story", Rick sighed as he took a seat, wincing from the pain in his back.

"You got a lot of band aids on your face Uncle Daryl", Judith giggled.

"Yeah? How many?", He smiled at the little girl.

Judith zoomed in on him to count, "six.. seven.. eight!"

"God that many?", Daryl touched his face lightly as he counted himself.

Michonne watched Rick for a moment, eyes scanning all up and down his body, before shaking her head and driving out the hospital. He knew she'd let him hear about it later.

Rick sat back and closed his eyes all the way to Daryl and Sasha's home, where Sasha was taking groceries out the back of her car when they pulled up. She looked at the car suspiciously as she walked to the front door, then stopped.

"Thanks 'Chonne, see y'all later", Daryl called as he opened the door.

"No problem", She sighed as she watched him get out the car.

"Bye uncle Daryl", The kids chimed.

"What the hell happened to you?!", Sasha called as she watched him walk up the drive.

Michonne pulled away before they could all hear the rest of his scolding.

When they arrived home he went straight upstairs to the bedroom to change. He took a look at his back in the full length mirror and saw the nurse from earlier was right, he would start to see a bruise. Michonne came in and looked at him. If she was shocked at what she saw then she hid it well.

"What happened?", She asked as she took her shirt off.

"Anderson house blew up", He sighed as he pulled on his sweat pants.

She stopped pulling down her skirt to look at him, "That's what that was earlier?"

"You heard it?"

"The whole town must have"

Rick shook his head, "I'm still hearing ringing in my ears"

She sighed as she looked at him, "You should lay down"

"Nah I'm alright"

"I'm sorry, I made that sound like a suggestion didn't I? Lay down"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You gonna make me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, you think one of them did it on purpose?"

"Not one of them, he did it" He walked around the bed and sat down wincing as he did.

"What makes you so sure?"

He stopped wincing to look at her, "What makes me so sure that the violent, abusive, alcoholic blew up his house?"

Her gaze dropped as she nodded, "Yes, what makes you so sure? Your a cop, you should know by now that it's not always as black and white as that"

He frowned, "He used to beat Jessie, she told me last time he tried to kill himself he nearly took her with him-"

"That honestly sounds like the perfect motive, long suffering wife-"

"This isn't some TV show plot though"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah because that's where I get my facts from, not from actually working as-"

"I'm not saying that", He raised a hand for her to stop, "And you know I'm not saying that, but you've seen Jessie, she's harmless"

"Rick how many times have you heard someone say, my son didn't shoot those people, he's harmless! Or my mother didn't tie my dad up and gut him like a pig, she's harmless-"

"Hey I don't like the sound of that last reference-"

"You know what I mean", She put her hands on her hips as she stood in just her underwear, "You should know that what you think a person will do and what that person's actually capable of are two different things-"

"I know that", He bit out the last bit of the statement, "But you need to remember who you're talking about and what your talking about"

She rolled her shoulders back as she looked at him and he knew no good could come from that movement, "You mean I need to remember that she's your little girlfriend?"

He looked at her with disbelief, but she didn't budge, she stood waiting for his reply. He groaned as he dragged his hand over his face, "My little girlfriend? Do you hear yourself?"

She stared at him.

"Who do I share my bed with?", He tilted his head at her as he asked the question.

She looked him from head to toe and snorted before she put her t-shirt and leggings on.

"You know you really are somthan' right?", He shook his head at her.

"Oh I bet I am", She rolled her eyes at him as she made her way out the room, "And you better hope that Carl won't ever have to use that last reference I made either"

"Why are you so-" He called after her as he closed his eyes and threw his head back.

"Just lay down!"

….

"You're due a haircut"

"I like it long"

Rick watched Carl shake his head, his hair that his mother just brushed away from his face, falling back into place. She sighed.

"So how are we doing this?", Carl looked at his father.

"You can go sit with her, talk, we'll be there at the park if you need us", He slowly put Judith to the ground from his back.

Carl nodded. They all walked deeper into the park, where the playground was. He could already see Shane and Melissa walking from the other direction. He didn't know why he felt nervous all of a sudden, but he did, so he couldn't imagine how Carl felt.

Judith's grip tightened on her father's hand and he looked down at her little face and saw she was frowning slightly. He wondered what was going through her mind.

"That them?", Carl asked as Shane and Melissa stopped at a table with a bench.

"Yeah that's them"

The air was thick with anticipation as they approached the father and daughter. Shane beamed as he looked the family over, "How are y'all doing?"

"Fine, how are about you two?", Rick smiled down at the little girl. She was a splitting image of her father from when he was young, in fact most of his family. He couldn't see anything that reminded him of Lori.

"We're good" Shane nodded as he put his arm around her.

"You must be Melissa?", Rick tried his best not to scare her.

"Yes sir", She nodded as she winced at him, the sun in her eyes.

"Well Melissa, I'm Rick, this is Carl, his mother, Michonne and his little sister Judith"

She nervously waved at everyone as they greeted her.

"We're gonna head over to the playground for a little while, you can sit with Carl, okay?", Shane informed his daughter, who in turn nodded.

Carl motioned the bench and Melissa walked over to it with him. The playground was only a few yards away so they could still see them clearly.

"You alright, sweetie?", Rick crouched down to ask Judith as they reached the playground.

The little girl nodded but kept her eyes on her brother.

"Carl will be fine honey, why don't you go play and daddy will join you in a little while okay?"

She nodded again and reluctantly tore her eyes from him. She turned and ran straight for the swings, as Rick turned back to Shane and Michonne. They were having a light conversation and Rick was sure to keep his eyes on Shane.

"Milly was so excited on the way over here, talked the whole way, but then as soon as she saw y'all she got nervous and clammed up", Shane chuckled.

"She seems to be doing just fine now", Michonne commented.

Shane nodded.

"How was Lori with all this?", Rick asked as he crossed his arms.

Shane continued to nod, "She's fine"

Rick shifted his stance so he could keep an eye on Judith as well.

"So did you have any luck finding a place here?", Michonne tilted her head at Shane.

Rick frowned, unaware that he was planning to move to the town and that she knew, "You want to move back here?"

"I actually did find a nice little place that I want, just on the outskirts of town", Shane looked between the two.

"Nice", She smiled.

"Why didn't you move to the town she lives in?", Rick asked as if it was the most obvious thing.

Shane shifted his stance, "Cause I always wanted to join the police force here"

Rick stared at the man for a moment as if he didn't hear what he said, but he did, "You want to join the department here? My department?"

Shane rubbed his head and nodded.

Rick stared at him again, "And why the hell-"

"He will take that into consideration" Michonne spoke over him, looking him dead in the eye.

He looked at her dumbfounded.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

Shane watched the Mexican stand off from the side-line.

"Daddy! Can you push me?"

Rick watched Michonne as he turned to go to Judith. He made a mental note to deal with that later.

They spent and hour and a half at the park in total, with Carl and Melissa joining them half way through after exasperating their conversation. They all left on a good note, despite Rick being annoyed with Shane wanting to work with him and wanting to live in the town again. He also questioned why Michonne didn't tell him that when they spoke, but they were still in the midst of their previous battle.

"She's cool, she told me about her new school and stuff", Carl informed them in the car ride home, "She lives with her Aunt and cousin's too"

"Oh really?", Michonne nodded from the driver's seat.

"Yeah. She said her dad's looking for a place here though"

"Yeah he told us earlier"

Rick side-eyed her as he bit his tongue.

"Yeah, I think next time it should be the three of us…", Carl looked over at Judith, who was too engrossed on the game on her father's phone to notice the conversation going on around her.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad" Rick agreed as he looked out the window.

They pulled up to his house but in front of it, as opposed to in the driveway as usual. Rick looked at Michonne questioningly.

"You guys go in, I need to go run some errands quickly", She looked back at the kids as she spoke, "I'll be back in a little while"

They both nodded cautiously but got out anyway, while Rick sat staring at her, "Where you going?"

Her eyes crept over to him, "As I said I need to go run some errands"

"What?" He took his seat belt off and leaned on the armrest between them.

She stared at him, the way she did when he knew she'd said all she was going to say.

He looked her over, trying to figure out what she was doing, "Why didn't you tell me Shane was moving back here?"

"It slipped my mind", She shrugged, almost too nonchalantly for his liking.

He squinted at her as he bit the inside of his mouth, trying his best to read her, "Alright fine, give me a kiss and I'll let you be on your way"

She glared at him, her brown eyes almost appearing black. He sat staring at her with an expression that read I'm waiting. She gave one last eye roll before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

He forced her lips open with his own and slipped his tongue in her mouth, knowing she was in no mood for that as her tongue was almost fighting with his. It turned him on more than he thought it would. She bit his bottom lip as she broke away from him and turned back towards the steering wheel.

He smirked as he got out the car, content with the act, but not with the tension that was building in his bottom half. He had to think of many unpleasant things to calm himself. He went in the house with the kids and got started on dinner.

He had almost forgotten that he was meant to be going to the bar that night. While he was never a big drinker, he stopped drinking as often as he used to, purely because it was becoming a crutch for him, and he didn't want or need that.

He was sat on the couch with Judith under his arm, watching a Disney movie when Michonne came back. He could hear her taking a moment to come in and he wondered why.

When she walked in, he saw why. She was carrying a quite a large doll house. Rick frowned at it, questions swirling through his head as he watched her put it down.

Judith squeezed in joy, "Is that for me?"

"Yep. Do you like it?" She smiled at her.

"It's so pretty! Thank you mama", Judith's eyes scanned over the blue and white doll home.

"It's okay sweetie" Michonne smothered her hair back, then gave Rick a look that made him feel uneasy, so he followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh good, you got dinner started", She sighed as she dropped her purse on the table.

Rick stood with his hands at his sides, "You bought her a doll house a week before Christmas?"

"No I didn't buy it for her, it was a gift", She began washing her hands.

"A gift from who?"

She dried her hands and looked at him, "How come you never told me that you scared Terry off?"

He stared at her for a moment, before his brows furrowed as realisation set in, "That better not be from him"

"Why didn't you tell me-"

"Michonne I swear to god if that's from him-"

"He offered it to me and I accepted because I felt bad for what you did!"

His face contorted into a state of confusion and disbelief, "You brought that thang from your little punk admirer in to my house? For my daughter to play with?"

She folded her arms across her chest, "You acted like an ass and it was the least I could do smooth things over with him"

"Why the hell do you want to smooth things over with him?" He stepped closer to her with his head cooked.

"Because he was a nice guy! He didn't do anything wrong and you know that!"

He stared at her again, "You think that thangs staying in my house?"

She gave him that look again. She wasn't saying anything else.

He shook his head, "After you had the nerve to call Jessie my little girlfriend-"

"Rick, please tell me when I threatened her? When did I do that?"

"That ain't the point!"

She squinted at him and threw her hands up in frustration, "Go on Rick, go rip the house from Judith's hands, take it back to the man and drop it on his head, just do whatever the fuck you want"

She almost yanked the oven door off its hinges as she checked on the food.

He groaned as he turned to leave the room, "Bringing that stuff in my house-"

"Yeah, yeah!".


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

 _'Still mad at me?'_

Michonne didn't know what time it was when she heard the front door close, but it made her jump regardless. She suspected he was feeling the effects of his alcohol consumption to be so careless. His footsteps trudged along up the stairs, she sighed and sat up. She had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting up for him. She stretched before she got up and headed upstairs.

He was pulling off his shirt when she walked in his bedroom. She took off her robe and kicked off her slippers. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't care, she just climbed into her side of the bed and began tying up her hair.

"Where were you?", His voice almost startled her.

She sighed, "Fell asleep on the couch"

He climbed on the bed and pulled her by her legs to him. Michonne frowned taking in his glazed eyes, his hair falling around his face. Her gaze dropped when she realized he was naked, then darted back up, "What?"

"Still mad at me?", His voice sounded even deeper than usual. His fingers scraped down her skin as he gathered her underwear and pyjama pants off.

"Yes, and you're drunk, so get off me", She said in a matter of fact tone as she kept her legs together.

He ignored her as raised her top to expose her flat stomach, his hands gripping her hips, he lent down and began tonguing at her flesh, biting and sucking down to her the top of her thigh.

"Rick-", There was unease in her tone because she knew where he was heading. He slipped his hands from beneath her thighs, holding them apart as his tongue ran achingly slow between her lips. She gasped at the feel of him on her sensitive area, his tongue ran up and down her slit, teasing her, building her up until he completely covered her with his mouth, causing her to release a guttural moan. Her fingers laced through his hair as he latched onto her clit, sucking and licking at her heat. She had forgotten how good he was at devouring her. She was enjoying having him between her legs again, until suddenly it stopped, his mouth was gone. Her eyes snapped open to see him sat up, an evil smile tracing his lips.

"Take your top off", He demanded in a horse tone. She let out a frustrated sigh as she did, while he inched above her, one hand caressing her wet centre, "I'm not apologizing"

"Neither am I", She breathed out as she immersed herself in the feeling of his fingers playing with her.

"Fine, but you're still wrong"

But before she could say anything else, she felt a familiar guest at her entrance. The tip made its way inside her with a force that caused her to throw her hand over her mouth to muffle her cry. His thrusts came at a steady pace, not allowing her to focus on anything else but him moving in and out of her. She was in a trance, a trance she enjoyed.

She felt him shift as he tapped her leg, and she knew what he wanted. She raised it, so her calf could rest on his shoulder. While she used to enjoy the position so much, she knew she'd be sore in the morning from not stretching beforehand.

She inhaled a sharp breath as he filled her once more, both hands holding on to his arms as he sank into her. He thrust harder this time, making her bob beneath him, her moans becoming a one long consistent sound.

"The things you do to me Michonne", He growled above her. His words didn't register with her. She lost all focus when his eyes locked with hers. She couldn't stand to look at him for too long when they had sex. She never could, but if by chance she did, she felt as though he was taking over her, consuming her. She would get lost in his eyes if she wasn't careful.

She could feel the her body begin to tense from her impending orgasm. She guessed he did too, as he lent down on his forearms, letting her rest her leg in the process, and caught her lips with his. It was a sloppy kiss, the kind she liked when she was coming close. Growing more sensitive to his movements, her back arched and her hips tilted, desperate to feel every inch of him inside her. Her arms laced around his shoulders, holding on to him as he pumped into and out of her like a piston.

Her orgasm ripped through her as she tensed around him, "Oh god, Rick!"

His pace didn't falter, he continued plunging in and out of her, giving her no chance to recover. She hoped her would come soon as her legs began to tremble around him. His head dropped down to the crook of her neck, and he lazily watched himself fuck her. With no sign of him slowing down, she decided to help him along by licking and sucking from his neck up to his earlobe. It did the trick as she heard him growl as his movements faltered, his shaft jerking inside of her as he spilled his seed, pushing into her until he was sure he was empty.

She stroked his hair while he lazily kissed up and down her neck.

"We're getting rid of that damn doll house"

…

"Mama, why's daddy still in bed?"

"He's got a headache. Hey, you excited to see Cleo and Ally today?"

"Yep!"

Michonne walked back in the house after going to her car to retrieve a box that Terry had given her when she went to collect the doll house. She went into the kitchen to see what it was without the prying eyes of her kids or Rick. Once she sat it down on the counter and opened it, she saw that it was a beautifully painted jewellery box with a little ballerina figurine spinning inside. She admired it, just well-made like the doll house.

"What's that mama?", Judith appeared beside her.

"It's as pretty box sweetheart", She showed it to her.

"I like it" Judith grinned, as she took it, "Can I play with it?"

"Sure let's go and put it in your room while I get daddy some water, okay?"

"Yes!"

Michonne tucked the box under her arm as she grabbed a bottle of water and some Advil for Rick. Judith skipped ahead of her mother as they headed upstairs, singing cheerily, " _Doc McStuffins_ , _Doc McStuffins_!"

She gave Judith the box to put in her room, as she didn't need another argument that day, and headed to the room she shared with Rick, where he was still fast asleep. She shook her head as she put the bottle of water and Advil down on the bedside table. She gazed at him with a small smile on her face, admiring how beautiful he was even when he was hung over. She smirked quietly, "Such an ass". Once they were all ready, and she warned Carl not to do anything ridiculous because his father was still home, she and Judith left to meet Maggie and her daughters at the diner to get something to eat.

"Mimi! Look it!", Ally held up the her picture to show Michonne.

"I love that sweetie! Good job colouring", She praised as she stroked the little girl's hair.

"So what's going to happen with your house? You selling it or?", Maggie asked as she bounced Cleo on her lap.

"I don't know, I was actually thinking of leasing it", Michonne shrugged.

"That's a good idea, but you don't want any old creep living there"

"Exactly. Preferably a family"

"How's Rick with all that?"

"He doesn't care what I decide to do with it, as long as we're all living together"

"Nice, so things are going well between you two?", She gave her a knowing smile while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, he came home drunk last night so he's at home sleeping it off now", She rolled her eyes.

"What? I thought he drove everybody home?"

Michonne shook her head, while she played with her straw, "Nope"

Maggie's face fell, "That dummy of mine was in bed all morning acting hung over"

Michonne bit her lip as she stifled a chuckle, "Sorry"

"I'll get him"

"You better"

"There's been something I wanted to tell you actually…"

Michonne stared at her friend as she wondered what it could be, but something about her tone already told her, "Oh my god, you're pregnant"

Maggie jerked back in shock, "That obvious?"

"Oh Maggie! Congratulations! How's Glenn?", She reached across the table and held her hand.

"Thanks, and he's always so damn surprised whenever I tell him I'm pregnant, as if he never had any part in it", She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "But we'll manage, we have to"

"You will. How far along?"

"Found out last week that we are just over three months"

"Just out the first trimester right?"

"Yep...", Maggie shrugged her shoulders happily, before adjusting her ton as she asked, "Have you and Rick talked about-"

"Nope. Not at all"

She nodded, her gaze dropping away before she looked back up all the her, "Would you?"

Michonne looked around aimlessly as she felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, "I don't know…I mean I think I would… but I thought that back then too…"

"Don't fret about it" Maggie gave her a stern look.

"I won't…"

...

"Gabriel Stokes"

"Uh, what is it with these perverts"

"They found women's underwear in his house as well videos he filmed of up women's skirts in stores, and in public bathrooms"

Michonne looked at Andrea in horror, "How?"

"That's the thing, your boyfriends department think he's not working alone, in some of the videos you can hear he's talking to someone", Andrea went on to explain.

"So he has help with this?"

"Yep, and what's worse is that he would go all the way to Atlanta to take the bus or go to shopping malls to film up these innocent women's skirts and he had hundreds of videos!"

"What does he say?"

"He says he's not working alone but he wants immunity before he talks"

Michonne snorted, "Oh they always want immunity before they talk"

"I would love to hear what he has to say about that"

"Great", Michonne huffed, "I don't really want to take it but I'll talk to him. Find out what I can then pass it on to Milton"

"Alright then" Andrea flopped herself down, "Oh! Guess who has a date with a hot, southern boy?"

"Tell me about him"

"Well he's hot, ruggedly handsome, I just don't know what it is about him that just… I mean I know I'll have sex with him- that goes without saying"

Michonne shook her head, "Go get it out your system"

"I plan to, but I just got my new implant in so I want my body to adjust to it first"

"Nice", She smirked at her friend, "I would hope you're using more than that"

"Of course I will", Andrea waved a dismissive hand at her.

She dropped her head in her hands and huffed, looking at the sheets sat on the desk in front of her, "Oh God, so much to do in such little time",

"Um, Michonne?", Milton walked in and walked straight to her, "Here, some guy just gave this to me… they're severing papers".

She snatched the envelope from him and began tearing it open, "I'm being sued?"

"What? Who is it?", Andrea sat up in her seat with a face full of concern.

"That piece of shit brother of mine is suing me for attacking him", She looked at the papers disbelievingly.

"No fucking way!", Andrea jumped up and snatched the paper from her, scanning over it, frowning in disbelief as she absorbed the information "For twenty four thousand dollars? That's a very specific amount isn't it?"

"He's just mad Diane's son didn't get anything", Her lip curled in disgust.

"What's the plan?", Milton quizzed as he looked between the two women.

"Let him sue me" She sat up straight, "I'll make sure he owes more in legal fees before he'll ever get a penny"

…...

"Are you handling this?"

"I'm handling this"

"Good", Rick gave her back the court papers as he leaned against the counter top in his kitchen, "Did you tell your dad?"

She shook her head, gathering the other sheets together, "Nope, not yet"

"This ain't about you attacking him, I punched him weeks before, and I did worse at your office and he's not suing me,"

"No, he's just jealous the kids got something and Diane's son didn't... he's always been horrible with money, so he was probably hoping to get his hands on some from my mom. He's just using the kids as an excuse."

Rick rubbed her back as he moved closer to her, "We got this"

"We do"

He nodded, "He's an asshole"

"He is..."

They slipped into a comfortable silence for a moment before he finally spoke again, "What the hell is all that crap at the front of the house by the way?"

"Decorations. So hush"

He rolled his eyes at her, "What did you get me this year?"

"Yeah, because I'm just going to tell you, after the hassle I went through choosing it, wrapping it-"

"Tell me"

"Leave the kitchen"

"You gonna make me?", He bit his lip as he smiled at her, stepping in front of her with his hands either sides on the counter, trapping her in front of him.

She folded her arms across her chest as she looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You think I won't?"

"You wanna' know what I'm thinking?", He started kissing on her shoulder and up to her neck.

"Don't start all that", She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, loving the way his kisses felt.

He rasped in her ear, "I will start it and I _will_ finish it"

"You're a bad man Grimes", She hissed as he picked her up and put her on the counter top.

"Teach me a lesson", He grinned into her neck before his mouth found her sensitive spot, teasing the area with his tongue. She slipped her fingers through his curls and let him have his way with her.

"Mama, you said we weren't allowed to sit up there"

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled herself away from him while Rick groaned as he stepped back from her so she could jump down off the counter. Judith stood nearby looking confused at the entrance of the kitchen.

"We need to get these kids some damn socks with bells on or somethan'...", Rick dragged his hands through his hair as he walked towards her, "We were playing a game Judy, daddy was just helping mama down"

Judith's eyes darted from her father to her mother then back to him, a no nonsense look on her little face, "I saw you put her up there, Daddy"

He ignored her, "Did you want somethan' sweetie?"

"...Where's my doll house?"

Michonne squinted as she tried to remember if she had seen the dollhouse earlier, watching as Rick shifted his stance before lying to their daughter, "Daddy had to send it off to get fixed. It was broken honey"

Judith stared at him, her lips pursed and ready to form the next question, but Rick swiftly added, "Sweetie, you have been so good lately, and because we love you so much, we are gonna let you open one of your presents right now"

Her eyes lit up, all reminiscence of the previous conversation leaving her mind, "Really?"

"Really! Come pick one"

"Yes!", She spun around and made a beeline to the living area.

"You're terrible", Michonne shook her head at him, crossing her arms as she walked over to him, "What did you do with it?"

"I told you, I sent it off".


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

 _'You liked that though didn't you?'_

"He's suing her", Daryl sat forward to look at him, a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah", Rick nodded.

"Man, what's she saying about it?"

Rick smirked, "She's taking out the law books. Planning to drain him out"

Daryl gave an impressed snort.

"Hey Grimes, got that Lady out front to see you", Leon appeared, leaning on the door frame.

"What lady?", Rick frowned.

"Hindley?"

Rick frowned even more but still nodded, "Send her in then"

Leon tapped on the door as he turned to go and retrieve Lori.

"Lori, right? What she want down here?", Daryl asked as he stood from his seat.

"We're about to find out", Rick sat forward in his chair, looking towards the door.

It didn't take long for her to appear, and she came stomping in, standing by the desk with her hand on her hip.

"My daughter met Carl?", She leaned forward as she spoke, "All of you met up?"

"Yeah, we did", Rick looked her head to toe, trying to understand why she was so angry.

"None of you thought to inform me?", Her brow furrowed.

"That's not me or my family's responsibility so you need to direct that anger to Shane. We asked him if you knew and he said you did"

"No I did not! She only just told me last night!"

"What exactly is the problem? You said you wanted her to meet him and she did, they got along just fine, it went well", He shrugged at her.

She stared at him for a moment, shifting her stance, "I wanted to be there, I would have liked to have met him too"

Rick shook his head, "He don't want that. He just wanted to meet Melissa"

Lori's hand dropped from her hip in shock, her gaze dropping to the floor for a second, and for a very small moment, Rick almost thought he was too harsh in his delivery, but that didn't last wrong, "Excuse me?"

"He only wanted to meet her. Not you"

"He's my so-"

"He's not your son", Rick shook his head again as he spoke over her.

"This is what you wanted isn't it? You're the one that's telling him to punish me aren't you? You all turned him against me!"

"No, you did that when you abandoned him"

She frowned as she shook her head, as if he were lying to her, "Fine, you know what screw you guys anyway! You stay away from me and my daughter!"

She spun around and stomped out the room the same way stomped in.

"Jesus", Daryl's eyebrows were raised as he looked towards the door, "She's in denial, ain't she?"

Rick dragged his hand over his face in exasperation, "She's always been in denial, I just feel sorry for Melissa"

…

"Hello Rick"

"Hey Carol, what's wrong? Is she okay?"

Carol nodded as Rick met him and Daryl at the front desk of Judith's school, "She's fine, she's still in class but I thought I'd better call you guys, come this way"

They were led to an office, where she walked in ahead and the two men followed behind her.

"Judith brought this in today, she wanted help fixing it because she said she broke it and it's her mother's?", She took out a jewellery box that had the lid snapped off.

Rick frowned, "Judith had that?"

"Yeah. She said Michonne gave it to her"

He narrowed his eyes at the box, "I've never seen it before but go on"

"Well we were sitting together, trying to fix it and I found this in it", Carol took out a tiny black cube with a wire attached to it, "I thought it was something to do with the music player but it doesn't play music and it was in the lid, so we looked it up and… it's a spy camera"

"What the hell?", Daryl looked at Rick quizzically while he leaned forward as studied the device. Rick was stumped, staring at the camera as he tried to figure out where it could have possible came from.

"I was going to call Michonne but obviously we have to call the police in situations like this, just in case, and I know there's been rumours going around about that man filming the women-"

"That son of a bitch!", Rick jumped up out of his seat when once the penny finally dropped, grabbing his mouth as he walked around the chair, "Carol, we're taking that with us"

"Got it", Daryl grabbed the broken box off the desk and the two men hurried out the office, breaking into a sprint as the squad car, where Daryl finally asked, "Who is it?"

"Terry, he gave Michonne a doll house for Judith, he must have given her that Jewellery box as well, and we were sitting their wondering how Gabriel got all those shots! If he's using shit like this then it makes sense how!", Rick slammed the car door and put on his seat belt.

"You think he put one in the dollhouse?"

"Nah, I took a sledgehammer to it, found out where he lives and dumped the pieces on his front lawn, there weren't nothing like that in there"

Daryl shook his head at his friend, "We need to search his place then"

Rick drove recklessly to the Pharmacy, so angry he didn't care who he pissed off on the roads. He just thought of himself having to watch Michonne or even their daughter on one of the many videos he had found at Gabriel's house and he was seeing red. When they pulled up outside the store, he didn't even wait for the car to fully stop before he got out, throwing his windbreaker down on the seat when he did. Daryl marched behind him as he shoved open the door, his eyes darting in every direction as he looked for the man in question.

Terry was near the counter, speaking with a customer when Rick spotted him, and he soon charged across the store floor.

"Good after-", Terry dropped back against a display shelf. The last thing Rick heard were people around him gasping as he landed another punch to the side of his nose. The man dropped down to floor in a daze as Rick gathered him by his shirt colour.

"You gave her that Jewellery box?", Rick growled at the man.

"Wh-what? No I-I-I mean-", Terry put his hands up in surrender.

Rick set him down and punched him again, in his jaw, before leaning forward to hiss at him, "If I find anythan' to do with my family in your house, you're a dead man"

He crouched down and flipped the man of over, putting handcuffs on him before he stood again.

"Let's get him in"

After informing the customers the store would be closed for now, and getting someone to come close it up, they took the almost unconscious man back to the department and put him a cell. Rick went and got Gabriel for questioning straight after.

"You're not allowed to question me without my lawyer present", Gabriel looked nervously at the two men.

"Who the fuck told you that?", Daryl taunted him.

"I know my rights-", Gabriel clung to the table as Rick interrupted his speech with a punch.

"What about those women's rights? Did you think about that when you were filming them?", Daryl leaned in and growled at the man.

Gabriel held his cheek, shaking and looking fearfully at Rick, "I want my lawyer-"

"So your other accomplice is here. We got him this afternoon. He already spilled everything. Told us you came to him with the idea and-", Rick was lying but he wanted the man to talk.

"What?! No! I mean we met online! He told me he did it too!", Gabriel looked back and forth at the men with a pleading look, before wincing in pain and holding his cheek.

"He said you told him where to put the cameras"

"He was the one that found those spy cameras in the first place! Most of the time I just used my phone or a digital camera! Look at his footage you can see the difference!"

Daryl snarled at the man, "He said you put the cameras in stuff to give out to women-"

Gabriel grimaced as he looked at the table, "I thought about it and told him, he was the one that wanted to try it out…" He shifted uncomfortably, "I know it's all...wrong but I don't like to film women I know personally…"

"Did you tell you who he wanted to film?", Daryl shifted in his chair as he watched the man.

"No he never told me any names, he would just say, I want to see her… up close… naked… things like that"

Rick felt sick to his stomach with rage. He'd wished he beat Terry more than he did, he wish it was him sitting there in that moment, instead of Gabriel. He had to control himself, he was going to get his hands on him again.

…

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess", Rick scooped Judith up in his arms, kissing her on her cheek and rocking her side to side. Her little hugs always calmed him considerably. He rubbed the back of her green fluffy pyjamas.

"Mama's mad that you missed dinner"

He almost laughed at how quick she was to volunteer information to him, "Daddy's probably in trouble right?"

"That's what she said", Judith nodded, her pony tail bouncing on the back of her head.

"Come on, maybe you can help daddy apologize to mama", He chucked before kissing her on the cheek again. He didn't have to go far to find Michonne, as she was sat in the living room on her phone. He sighed tiredly as he put Judith down so he could sit on the couch.

"You're home late", She didn't look up from her phone screen.

"You won't even believe the day we had", He huffed as he sat back and looked at her, his eyes slid across to Judith, who was stood in front of the TV watching something, so he lowered his voice, "You give her a jewellery box?"

Her eyes crept up to his, darting to Judith's back and then back to him.

"I got a call from her teacher, she broke it and wanted to fix it for you, they found a camera in it"

She frowned at him, jerking her head back.

"Stokes? You know he wasn't working alone, right?"

Realization set in as her face went blank, her eyes surveying his face, "Terry?"

"We got him today, searched his place, found...all kinds of stuff"

Her chest began rising and falling quicker as she thought about it.

"We went through nearly all of them, most of them were strangers, you can't really see any faces..."

"Oh my god, that son of a-"

"Why didn't you tell me about the box?"

"Look how you reacted about the house!", She hissed, "You really think I could have-"

"Why did you accept anythan' from him in the first place?"

She let out a small growl, "Rick, I thought he was a nice, normal, healthy minded person, who didn't deserve to be treated the way he was by you. Do you honestly think if I knew or had any inkling he was a creep, I would have taken them?"

He watched her for a moment as he moved on to his next point, "I'm gonna beat him senseless. I will. Today I didn't get a chance because there were people around but… I will"

She frowned at him as she descended into her thoughts. He wondered what she was thinking, but he didn't have to any longer, "Let me talk to-"

"No", His voice was louder than he intended, making Judith jump and turn around to look at them, "Sorry sweetie, go on and watch your show"

She eyed them both for a few seconds, then turned back.

"Rick-"

"No. So don't ask me about it again"

They ensued in a little Mexican standoff, both almost glaring at each other before she huffed and looked away.

"Listen there's somethan' else. Lori came by"

She looked back with a frown, "What for?"

"She was mad, she didn't know anythan' about the meeting, she wanted to come and see him too", He put his hand on her knee as he spoke to her, when he noticed she was bouncing it.

"Oh great", She dropped her head back on to the couch, shaking it as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, don't. I told her he's not interested", He insisted as he looked at her, "But she told me to stay away from her and her daughter so I don't know what that means"

"You do. She won't let him see her unless he wants to see her too", She closed her eyes as she sighed.

"We'll talk to Carl, see what he says, but she does not gonna emotionally blackmail him into seeing her. I won't have that. We won't have that", He squeezed her knee.

She nodded even though her eyes were still closed, "We won't"

"Look at me", He waited for her eyes to roll open, and she tilted her head to look at him, so he took her hand to his lips to kiss her palm, "I mean it"

"I know", She gave him a small smile, "Go eat something"

"You gonna feed me?", He grinned.

She gave him a playful swipe as she stood, "I'll fix your plate and that's it"

"After all I did at work today?", He pouted.

"Go wash up Grimes"

After having something to eat and sending Carl and Judith to bed, Rick finally got a chance to lay down in his bed and rest. He was so wound up from everything that had happened to him that day that he almost whimpered with joy when his back hit the comforter.

"I'm talking to an agent about letting out my house", Michonne informed him as she took her bra off for bed, and his eyes immediately dropped to her breast when she did. She grabbed his t-shirt to put on, "Hey! Eyes up here"

"No", His snapped back, so she sighed and pulled the top on, folding her arms across her chest as she gave him an unimpressed look, but he still grinned at her, "You can do all that, It's coming off anyway"

"Rick-"

"Alright fine, what did you say about the court house?"

"I didn't say anything, at all, about any courthouse", She picked up the a pillow and threw it at him, "My house Rick, I want to lease it out"

He tucked the extra pillow behind his head, "Good idea"

"Is it?", He didn't like the tone in her voice when she said that. It sounded as if she wasn't just asking him that question.

"What do you mean?", His eyes were locked on her as he sat up, not wanting to miss any clue to how she was feeling about it all.

"Do you think we're doing too much too fast-"

"No I don't", He didn't miss a beat, "Why do you?"

She shrugged as she sat down facing him, "I don't know, I mean it feels right, I like us all under one roof-"

"But?"

"But… I just don't want us to rush things and try to get them back to how they were before, because it won't be like it was before, it will be different-"

"You know that, I know that. We're not walking into this blind or still holding on to the past, and as long as we both remember that then we can do it" He took her hand and brought it up to his face, kissing the centre of her palm, "You're my Michie-"

"Ugh!", She snorted at him, "I hate that name"

"You said you loved it when you were drunk", He grinned as he pulled her to him.

"Exactly I was drunk", She rolled her eyes as he lay down with her on top of him.

"Why did I start calling you that anyway?", He pursed his lips as tried to recall the memory.

She smiled as she remembered, "You told Carl to call me that because he couldn't say my name properly"

His eyebrows shot up, "That's it"

"You stole it from my little Carlie"

"You call him that now and he'll act like he didn't hear a damn thang", He laughed heartily as he imagined the scenario.

"Remember when he used to follow me everywhere? He was my shadow! Now he says I _embarrass_ him!", She looked at him with pure disbelief.

"He's gonna' be fifteen, he's gonna be a man soon, he can't be caught hanging out with his mom all the time"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You wait until Judith-"

"Don't you dare talk about my sweet little angel baby like that. You heard her, I'm hers and she's mine", He frowned at her, "Forever"

She tried to stifle a chuckle as she bit her lip, "It's funny how you run around all big and bad but you're really just the biggest-"

With an open hand he gave her ass a hard smack and gripped it, causing her to yelp. She looked at him in shock, "Did you just spank me?"

He bit his lip as a cheeky smile spread across his face, "I did. You liked that though didn't you?"

Her face registered nothing but confusion, "I think I did? Do it again"

He did, grabbing a handful of her cheek in his hand as he did when she gasped. He raised his eyebrows at her, "We're gonna have fun tonight"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

 _'How do you feel about that?'_

"You know that ass only told me yesterday he had a daughter?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I think he thought it would scare me off or something", Andrea threw a grape in her mouth as she watched Michonne peel potatoes.

Michonne snorted, "Takes way more than that to scare you off"

Andrea threw a grape at her, "Hey, stop it. Anyway I told him I'd pull some strings and help him get a job here since he's looking so… Where's your boyfriend?"

Michonne frowned as she washed her hands, "He wants to work at the Sheriff's department?"

"Yep. He already graduated from the police academy years ago."

Michonne paused her movements, her eyes slowly creeping over to her friend, "His name's Shawn right?"

"Shane!", Andrea scoffed, "Jeez, keep up"

Michonne groaned at her friend as realization set in, "You said his name is Shawn!"

"No I didn't-"

"I've got the texts to prove it!", Michonne splashed water everywhere as she pointed at her phone on the other counter.

Andrea frowned, then smiled, "Auto correct. Sorry. What does it matter-"

"Did he tell you his daughter lives in the next town? Her mother's crazy? Did he tell you that you have magic written all over you?"

Andrea squinted at her, "How the hell-"

"Carl's sister's dad! Rick's ex best friend!"

Andrea pulled back in surprised, "No fucking way! No way!"

Michonne shook her head and rested her wet hand on her hip, "Must you try to conquer every penis that turns up in this town?"

"You never told me his name was Shane! You just called him Carl's sister's dad! Or Rick's ex best friend!"

She groaned again as she turned to face the sink again, "Well. That won't be awkward at all"

"...So I guess I can't invite him to drop by for Christmas tomorrow?"

"No. Not unless you want Rick to physically throw you both out", Michonne gingerly walked over to the sink to wash the potatoes she just peeled. Her lower half was still sore from the previous night's shenanigans.

"Great.", Andrea cheered, before frowning at her when she noticed the slight limp she walked with, "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask", She shook her head.

"Mom! Have we got any tape left?!" Carl called from somewhere in the house.

"Bedroom!", She shouted back, "He's wrapping gifts"

"Aw, sweet" Andrea smiled.

"It is but the boy wraps like his father. Terribly. And they both get so mad when-"

"Oh yeah! What happened yesterday? I heard he got Terry yesterday?"

Michonne huffed, "Yep. Terry was the one that's involved in Stokes little peeping Tom hobby. He gave me a Jewellery box that had a camera hidden in it and obviously I didn't know so I gave it to Judith and she ended up breaking it and taking it to school so her teacher can help her fix it, then they found the camera and called Rick, and naturally, he was angry"

Andrea was looking at Michonne with an open mouth and wide eyes, "No fucking way"

"Yep"

"That fucking creep!", Andrea looked around in horror.

"Yep"

Andrea threw the knife down on the counter in anger, "That son of a bitch! Oh I hope Rick beats the crap out of him!"

Michonne nodded, "Me too"

"He always seemed so damn nice, we should have known from then! He was trying to cover up the fact that he's a dirt-bag!"

"At least you didn't kiss him", Michonne shuddered at the thought.

"Oh god you did, didn't you? You kissed the pervert" Andrea shook her head with a pitying expression, "Well at least that's all you did"

"Thank god for that"

…

"God, Rick!"

Michonne bit her lip in a bid to keep quiet as she rode him in the early hours of the morning. She felt a familiar intensity brewing as her orgasm approached. She leant forward and pressed her lips to his, enjoying a sloppy kiss as she shattered around him. She dropped her head to his neck panting.

"Quickly before Judith gets up" She breathed in his ear.

He gripped her hips and thrusted up and into her. She moaned in his ear as searched for his own release. She helped him along, kissing and sucking on his neck. His shaft jerked inside of her as he found it, holding her against him as he filled her up. She lazily caressed the side of his face as he came down from his high.

"I wanted to ask you somethan'" He rasped quietly.

She hummed in acknowledgement.

"Are you on anythan'?"

She knew this subject would eventually rear it's self but she wasn't expecting to tense the way she did. She sat up and looked at him, "Yeah, the pill… why?"

He nodded absent mindlessly, "Just been wondering"

She gazed at his lips, then back up his eyes, "How do you feel about that?"

He was staring up at the ceiling when he frowned, "I honestly don't know"

She smoothed his hair back from his face as she looked at him, "...We only just started again"

"I know"

"Do you still want…"

His eyes crept across to hers, he stared at her for a moment, his eyes reflecting that he was in deep thought, "I don't think it matters anymore"

It hurt her to hear him say that. She felt a tightness in her chest, her gaze dropped for a second, "It does. If it matters to you then it does matter. A lot"

He nodded, his eyes darted down to her lips before he looked away completely, "We should probably get up-"

"Rick. Please, you said just last night that were not walking into this holding on to the past", She pleaded with his eyes for him to talk to her.

He bit the inside of his mouth as he looked at her, his brow furrowing, "I'm not. I just don't like to think about it anymore"

She felt her eyes glisten over. She nodded hurriedly and climbed off him.

"Michonne, don't"

"I'm gonna go have a shower", She grabbed her dressing robe and flew out the room before he could even say anything.

She didn't even feel that much anxiety when they talked about everything that happened, and her heart hurt hearing he didn't even like thinking about having more children. While the thought hadn't crossed her mind, especially as they just gotten back together, she didn't want to think the idea of more kids was tainted for him.

She had her shower and got dressed, and it was then that Judith nearly broke through her door with excitement.

"It's CHRISTMAS!", She bellowed across the landing of the top floor. Michonne laughed as she tugged her tank top on.

"Alright sweetie, go get your brother", She called to her daughter.

She heard the little footsteps run down the hall to Carl's room. She didn't even have to say anything as Carl groaned tiredly, "I'm up!"

The footsteps ran back down to the other side of the hall to the guestroom that Andrea was staying in.

"Aunt Drea!", Judith sounded as if she was jumping on her bed.

"Alright alright, you little ball of energy! I'm up, I'm up!"

Michonne trudged out the room and met the excited Judith at the stairs, "Come on you bunny, let's go"

She carried her on her back down the stairs and to the living area. Carl and Andrea followed shortly, while Rick came down after. They all sat and watched the kids open their gifts for most of the morning. Michonne gifted her best friend perfume and a handbag and Andrea did the same to her. Carl was over the moon with his new phone and Judith had a sea of new toys to play with.

"This one's for you dad", Carl walked over to his father and gave him the badly wrapped box, all while his eyes were on his new phone, his thumb tapping away on the screen.

"Thank you son", Rick watched Carl walk past him. He opened the gift to find it was a baseball signed by Joe DiMaggio in a display case. Rick's eyebrows shot up, "Where? How could you even afford-"

"You're welcome!", Carl smiled as he threw himself down horizontally in the recliner.

Andrea cackled and pointed at Rick, "Ha! You're old!"

"And you're a-" Rick tilted his head at her.

"And here we go. For you", Michonne handed Rick the box before he could swear in front of the kids.

"What is it?" He asked her as he took it from her.

She gave him the I'm ignoring you now look and sat down beside him.

She watched him tear off one side of the wrapping paper and slide the box out. His eyebrows shot up again.

He opened the large green gift box and smiled.

"What is it dad?", Carl asked, eyes still on the screen of his phone.

"Your mom got me a very, very nice watch", He took it out and inspected it.

"Very nice indeed", Andrea nodded approvingly, "Now you're a hip old-"

"Feel free to go home Andrea", He put the watch back in the box and turned to her, "I love it, come here"

He leaned forward, sliding his hand from her shoulder to her neck and kissed her, remembering to keep it clean since the kids where there.

"Gross!"

...

"Well look at these fine pieces of jewellery I see!"

"Aren't they pretty?"

Sasha examined the new bracelet and ring on her Michonne's hand, "I always knew Rick was pretending to be a tight ass"

Michonne chuckled at her friend, "You and my dad can talk to each other about that later, come on, we have food to check on"

"The sauces are coming along fine", Andrea called from the stove.

"Good", She headed over to the oven to check on the birds.

"The greens?", Sasha asked as joined Andrea at the stove.

"All done"

"Mama! Daddy said we need batteries", Judith appeared at her side with Lily in tow.

"Tell daddy that mama said, she's gonna hurt him"

"Okie doke", Judith held Lily's hand as they walked out the kitchen.

"Mashed potatoes?!", She called over her shoulder as she based the turkeys.

"They're good for now", Sasha called, "Onion rolls?"

"Oven", She huffed.

"Mom, Grandma Sue and grandpa Will are here", Carl walked into the kitchen with his cousin Gerald.

"Great!", She smiled

"We're really hungry by the way", Carl added as he looked at the food.

"We'll eat in an hour, get some fruit and get out"

They did without argument. Shortly after they walked out, Rick's parents walked in with trays of food. They all greeted each other and set the trays of cooked food wherever there was space on the counter top. Susan began helping the other women in the kitchen while William disappeared, only to be replaced by Rick. He rested a hand on the counter beside Michonne and stared at her.

"Heard you're gonna hurt me?", He said dryly.

"I am. What do you want?", She had a no nonsense tone as she tasted the cranberry sauce.

"Batteries"

"Yeah sure, let me just conjure them up from thin air for you"

"Didn't you buy a whole bunch for Judith's toys?"

"Check the junk draw"

She saw him shuffle about for a while by the draws then reappear beside her.

"Thank you"

"Go set up the table"

Once all the food was cooked and the table was expanded and the children's table was set up, the food was set down and everybody took their place to eat. Carl and his cousin Gerald, naturally, we're in heaven as they ate. Daryl, Rick and his brother Jeffrey enjoyed a lively discussion about their work.

Michonne sat back and admired her family and friends. She loved watching Judith try to hide her greens, she loved watching Carl mess around while he inhaled his food and she enjoyed watching their father talk.

While she would never tell him that because she would never hear the end of it, she loved watching his eyes light up when he found something truly funny, and the way he'd look to her when he found something questionable. Their conversation from earlier didn't bother her as much for the moment, but she knew it would eventually.

She was getting started on dessert when her father found her in the kitchen, everyone was still sat in the dining room. He pulled up a seat at the island and watched her.

"It's a shame your brother and his family couldn't be here", Her father finally spoke.

She sighed as she checked on the pies in the oven, "I haven't spent Christmas with him for nearly eight years dad"

"I know. But now your mother's gone, I think she would have loved for us all to get together. She used to hate having to see you both at separate times-"

"Dad. Please. I really don't want to talk about Marcus, my family's here and that's all I care about-" She continued to move around the kitchen in attempt to avoid his gaze and the topic of her sibling.

"He's still your brother Michonne!" Her father slammed his hand on the counter, "The two of you have never gotten on but it was never this bad!"

She rested her hands on the counter top and dropped her head as her father was finally wearing her down.

"The way you and Rick treated him the last time I saw you was despicable! It made me so sad to see that this is what you've both come to! Brother and sister! Your poor mother tried so hard to keep the peace between you two" His voice was filled with sadness as he stressed his pain to her.

She felt the tears boiling over at the mention of her mother. She bit her lip in a bid to calm herself and kept her head low.

"It broke her heart that her only two children couldn't stand each other. That you two were fighting right up until her death-"

Her father stopped talking, and she soon realized why. Judith appeared at her mother's side, her large blue eyes locked on her mother. Michonne straightened and gathered herself, though she knew the girl saw her.

Judith's eyes darted to her grandfather, her face contorted in anger as she stood in front of Michonne, "Leave mama alone!"

Both Michonne and her father looked at her, eyes wide with shock.

"Judith-", Michonne put her hand on her daughter's shoulder in a bid to calm her as her small chest rose and fell quickly.

"You're mean grandpa! You made my mama cry and I don't like you anymore!", Her voice carried throughout the house as she scolded him, causing the buzz from the dining room to die down as they all listened.

"Baby, grandpa didn't mean to-", Her grandfather stood and took a few cautious steps towards her.

"What's going on?", Rick appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, his eyes darting between the three of them.

"Nothing, can you take Judy please?", Michonne gently nudged the little girl out of her defensive stance.

Rick still eyed her and her father but put his hand out for Judith to take hold.

Judith's eyes never left her grandfather, even when she reached up and took her father's hand, she just turned and looked at him from a new angle as they walked back the dining room.

"Michonne, I'm sorry honey", Her father stepped over to her, placing both hands on her arms, "I never meant to upset you like that. I just wanted to let you know how it hurt your mother and I"

She nodded as she listened to him, "He's suing me"

"Who? Your brother?", He father almost jumped back in shock. He shook his head as she nodded an answer to his question, "Why?"

"He wants the money mom left for my kids", She sniffed.

Her father exhaled and shook his head as he looked to the ceiling, "That no good-I knew he wouldn't get over that, didn't think he'd do something like this though"

Michonne shifted slightly as her gaze dropped, her father looked back at her with sad eyes as he held his arms out for an embrace. She stepped into them and he caught her in a bear hug.

"I'll deal with him okay? I'll talk to him. And I really am sorry honey. I shouldn't have gotten to you like that. Now my grandbaby hates me" He sighed into her hair.

"She doesn't", Michonne smiled.

"Did you see her face? She looked like her damn father when she was standing there"

Michonne chuckled into his shirt, "She did"

"I gotta' talk to her"

"You do"

…

"You alright?"

"Yes I am... just needed some fresh air"

Rick leaned beside her on the front porch. She looked out at the other houses around them.

"What was that in there?" He asked as he studied the side of her face.

She huffed, "Just my dad talking about my mom got to me. Judith came in at the wrong time"

"She told me he made you cry?"

"Of course she told you. He was just upset and it made me upset… You should have seen her though" She smirked and shook her head, "She was not happy"

Rick frowned at her in disbelief.

"Your sweet little angel was ready to take on her grandpa for her mama", She nudged him as she chuckled.

"My little angel?", He jerked his head back and looked around as he tried to imagine it, then nodded, "Just like her daddy"

"Of course", She rolled her eyes at him, then stopped when she remembered something, "You wanna know who Andrea's dating?"

"No. I don't care", He said dryly as his smile fell.

"Shane".

He tilted his head at her, squinting, "You have got to be kidding me-"

"Nope. Not at all" She shook her head.

"You set them up?"

"No, Rick! I found out yesterday. She wanted to talk to you about him joining your-"

"No"

"I know. But look, the reason why I think you should think about this is because-"

"No!"

"Rick, listen to me-"

"No!"

She huffed as she rolled her shoulders back as her eyes narrowed in on him.

He tilted his head at her, looking her up and down as if he was ready to dismiss her next point.

"If he works for your department, and lives here, then that's the parent we can work with for the kids to see each other, okay? He won't even have to talk to me, you could set everything up"

He continued to blink at her.

"Rick, I'm not telling you to be best friends again with the man, but he's the lesser of two evils, and we need to be civil for the kids' sake. Unless you want to try and deal with Lori? You do remember that she was ready to use Melissa as a weapon right?"

He groaned, dropping his head in defeat.

"Just think about it for me", She rested her hand on his face and stroked his cheek, "And plus, the more time Andrea spends with him then the less you'll see of them both"

He reluctantly chuckled, "I like the sound of that"

"Good" She reached up and kissed him on his stubble covered cheek, then whispered in his ear sensually, "By the way… you know, my other hand would look just as nice with a few more diamonds on it-"

"You trying to use your feminine wiles to empty my wallet?", He smiled as he straightened up and took her in his arms.

She grinned as her other hand cupped his face also, "Is it working?"

He laughed while he buried his face in her neck, "You better stop before I buy you the whole damn store".


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

' _Get some sleep'_

"It was a gas leak but the pipes were definitely tampered with on purpose"

Rick's eyebrows rose at Leon, "So it could've been an attempted murder?"

"Yeah, the report says the pipes where in such bad condition that it was done with content"

Rick nodded as he listened to the man.

"Should we get them both in for questioning? I think she's staying with her mother, he's still in hospital though"

"Set it up, make it happen, get Morgan in as well", Rick issued, and Leon gave him a single nod as he backed out the room.

Daryl clicked his fingers, "Who you think it could be?"

Rick looked at Daryl incredulously, "Who do you think?"

"Could go either way to be honest", The man shrugged.

He stared at him, "...You been talking to Michonne?"

"She makes a good argument"

"Yeah, yeah", Rick dragged his hands over his face, "She was telling me that we got Lily this weekend?"

"Yeah. Taking Sasha away for our anniversary, couples retreat thing"

Rick's eyebrows sprung up, clearly impressed, "You planned that?"

"Hell no man, she planned it all and told me thank you because she put it on my card", Daryl muttered, making Rick chuckled wickedly.

"Got someone here wanting to speak to you Grimes, a Diane?", Sheila spoke through the intercom on his desk.

Rick's brow furrowed as he looked at the device, "Alright send her through"

Daryl got up and gave him a nod as he left the room. A few moments later, a sheepish looking Diane appeared in the doorway. She was a small woman already but she looked, smaller, like she'd lost weight, which she couldn't afford to do anyway.

"Hi Rick", She nodded at him.

"Diane. What can I do for you?", He stood up from his seat and folded his arms, curious as to why the woman felt the need to visit him.

"Can I come in and speak to you please?", She asked sheepishly, and he motioned for her to take a seat, which she did, taking a seat with her hands clasped, "I know what Marcus is doing is wrong, I don't want you or Michonne to ever think I support that"

Rick sat down, watching her closely as she spoke.

"I know there's always been a sibling rivalry going on there. He was always so… Jealous, of her. Of what she's achieved, with her career and you guys… he just feels like the will was the last kick in the teeth that he could take-"

"What are you trying to tell me Diane?"

She gazed at him for a moment before sighing, her eyes looking around aimlessly, "We can't afford to go through with this case. I'm a waitress for god sake! He earns a decent wage but we're already in debt up to our eyeballs and it's my measly little check that we survive on and that's it! He burnt through my savings and he has none and-"

"Diane-"

"What I'm trying to say is, can you just give him the-"

"No. Never", He answered bluntly, causing her shoulders to fall with defeat, but Rick wasn't done there, "Diane, why are you with him?"

She frowned slightly, taken aback by his question, "What?"

"You heard me. Why are you with him? Do you love him?"

She shifted in the chair, her eyes wide, "I… he's… He was a really…"

"You don't know do you?", He tilted his head at her while she just stared back at him, mouth agape, "This is just my opinion here, but I have a feeling you're hoping to find something that will make him happy. You think us giving him the money would make him happy?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"It won't. He'll burn through it like you said he's done with everythan' else. That won't end until he ends it. Not you. Until then you need to sit back and ask yourself if that's who you want to help raise your child. A person who's too selfish to see he's taking his whole family down with him?"

Her eyes glistened as she listened to him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as she struggled to respond.

"I ask you all this because I'll be damned if I take money from my kids to give to him, and you already know that Michonne's gonna put up one hell of a fight, so now you need to worry about your own. _Your_ son"

The tears began to fall as she looked at him, "It's not that I haven't thought about it, it's just I don't know how, what I'd do or where I'd go-"

"Hold on", He reached over his desk and flicked through his Rolodex. He stopped on the card he needed and took it out, copying the number on to a post it note, "Here. Call this number, ask for Jesus. Tell him Grimes sent you to him. He's in Atlanta, he'll help you with everythan'. I promise you"

She looked at the post it, then at him as she wiped her face, "I can just call?"

"Just call"

She looked at it again and began sobbing.

"Hey hey, now don't do all that, you're gonna be fine now alright?", He hoped his words would comfort her somehow.

She nodded, "It's just, no one's ever tried to help me, Marcus has drained me since day one, I've given him my all and the only reason I've stayed with him is because he isn't as bad as some of the other guys I've been with... I always pick these selfish men because I don't think I can do better, you know? I just don't think I'm one of those people that deserves… that kind of happiness"

"I understand that", He nodded, "But I don't think you should settle with someone because you think you can't do better, I think you should be with someone who makes you feel like you can't do better because they're the best and they feel the same about you"

She nodded and looked down at the number again, "You're right. You are"

"Focus on you and your son, and if a man comes along that you think is worthy to be with you and raise your child then, and only then, should you give him your all"

"Thank you so much Rick, I appreciate this more than you'll ever know", She put the number in her bag and smiled at him.

"No problem. I'm glad to help", He gave her a nod.

She stood up and so did he, shaking his hand from across the desk before turning to leave, or so Rick thought, as she hurried around the desk and gave him a hug. It caught him off guard but he hugged her back, feeling as if he was hugging his daughter as she woman was so petite. It was only after she left that he groaned, dropping back in his seat.

Daryl came into view at the door, obviously watching Diane leave, "What was that about?"

"Well I didn't think I'd be giving out relationship advice today" He frowned and shook his head disbelievingly, "That talk was too damn emotional. I gotta' hit somethan'..."

….

"Hey dad"

"Carl, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's a trick, you're meant to stand on the side of your board-"

"You better be careful", Rick was frowning at his son in the driveway, hating to witness him attempt tricks on his skateboard.

"So my birthday's coming up", Carl grinned, kicking one end of his board down and grabbing the other end.

"It is", Rick nodded as he put his hands at his sides.

"And I want to talk to you... so you can talk to mom… I don't want a party or anything", Carl explained while Rick stared at him, trying to figure out where the conversation was heading, "I just want to go hang out with my friends. Go see a movie and stuff"

"So you want to hang out with your friends on your birthday and not us? Your mother will-", Rick cut his sentence short when he saw how Carl furrowed his brow at him, "You're right. She won't. I'll talk to her but we're still gonna do dinner or somethan'. Just us. I can't have your mother spending the day crying in bed because you don't want to spend your birthday with her"

"Deal. Thanks dad…", Carl shifted from foot to foot, "...She told me about Lori by the way"

Rick froze. He wished Michonne had warned him that she would, "Yeah? How you feel about that?"

Carl shrugged, "I'll meet her but I want mom there…"

Rick nodded as he wondered if that was a good idea, but he would talk to Michonne about it later, "Alright then, we'll set that up"

"Cool"

"And this is what you want right? Because if you don't want to then you don't have to, you know that, right?"

He nodded, "I do"

Rick watched him for a few more seconds before nodding, "Okay. Come on, I know you've been out here too long already"

They headed into the house, where Rick was greeted by Judith, who informed him that Michonne was upstairs in bed. He thought it was strange as he headed upstairs to check on her. The curtains were closed. She was curled on the bed in a t-shirt. He sat on the bed and looked over her.

"What's the matter?", He asked as he brushed her hair from her face.

"I think I ate something...", She groaned with closed eyes, "Something I shouldn't have"

"Are you throwing up?"

She nodded as she groaned, holding her stomach.

"It will pass. You just have to rest. Probably drink some water", He rubbed her back as he looked down at her, "We got anythan' for that?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. You just lay there then" He looked around the room for a moment as he thought, "Oh Diane came and saw me today"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I talked to her, and long story short, I think she's gonna leave your brother"

Her eyes opened slightly, "Really?"

"Yeah, I gave her a number to a friend of mine in the city that can help her. She seemed glad"

"Good. He's an ass"

"Yeah"

"That was really nice of you"

He shrugged bashfully, "I can be nice you know"

"Yeah yeah", She smiled as she dropped her hand on his knee, then retracted it as she groaned and grabbed her stomach.

"Get some sleep", He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

…

"What the hell is this about?"

"Calm down. We're just here to talk to you"

Pete lay on his side in the hospital bed, still badly burned on his back. He scowled when the two men walked in, though most of his animosity was geared towards Rick, "Can't you see I'm in no position to-"

"Exactly. You're in no position to do anythan' but talk. So pay attention", Daryl growled at the man.

"What do you want?", Pete hissed at him.

"You know anythan' about your gas pipes being faulty? Broken?", Rick asked.

Pete frowned as if it was a ludicrous suggestion, "I don't even know where they fucking are"

"Did you usually have someone check on them?"

"No, we didn't. We didn't have a problem with them, so what the fuck is this about?"

"Hey, calm the hell down", Daryl growled again.

"Seems like someone broke them on purpose…"

Pete looked between the two men, his eyes widening with anger, "She did this to me! I know she did! That fucking-"

"Hey! Calm down before I kick you where it hurts!", Daryl looked the man dead in the eye.

Pete seethed in the bed, baring his teeth as he thought about his wife.

Daryl looked at Rick, and the two men left without another word. They had to go speak to Jessie next. Rick wasn't sure what to think of Pete's reaction to the news. He could have been acting as if he didn't know anything.

His mind crept back to what Michonne was saying. The woman had good intuition on most things, that's why she had made it as far as she did. He liked being able to talk to her about their work because he trusted her opinion over anyone else's.

Both men hoped out the car when they reached the toy store. They thought to try there before her mother's house. Rick walked in first, scanning around for Jessie. It didn't take long as she was sat at the till, looking at her phone.

"Jessie?", Rick spoke as they approached the counter.

She looked up at them and frowned but still greeted them warmly, "Hey, what's going on?"

Rick looked around the nearly empty store before speaking, "You got a few minutes? We'd like to talk to you about your house"

She nodded slowly as she looked between the two men, "Sure, what is it?"

"You had anyone to come look at your gas pipes before the blaze?"

She shook her head, "No. Not at all. Why?"

"They were tampered with. In pretty bad shape actually"

She looked at the two of them again, "Well I wouldn't even know what they look like, that was Pete's thing. He would go down and check them out"

Rick looked back at Daryl, then at Jessie again, "Where you two arguing before it started?"

She sighed, "Yeah… we got into it and I thought he was going to attack me so I ran out the house… I saw the smoke start and I panicked, calling the police, he came out shortly after, sat on the porch and that's when you guys came"

Rick nodded, "How long were you outside for before you saw the smoke?"

She stared at him as she thought, "Uh… I don't know, maybe five minutes?"

"What were you doing in that time?"

She shifted slightly, "I was crying, trying to get myself together on the porch"

"You didn't go to a neighbour? If you were scared he was going to attack you then why didn't you leave the property?"

She shook her head, "Because I was waiting for him to calm down so we could talk properly"

Rick looked back at Daryl again, before nodding at her reply, "Jessie we'd like to take you down to the station to ask you some more questions"

Her eyes popped open, "What? What for? I told you everything I know-"

"We know, but we'd like to make sure we got it all down"

"Well I can't, I have to-"

"We're not asking Jessie" Rick straightened as he looked at her.

The woman's breathing changed as she began to cry, looking around in a panic, "Fine, can I just tell my manager and call my mother to pick up the kids?"

Rick nodded, stepping aside so she can make her arrangements. Before that moment, Rick would have believed it was all Pete, but hearing her version of events didn't sit well with him. He knew Daryl felt the same way. He questioned how well he thought he knew the woman, and what she was really capable of.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

 _'Yes Rick, and your hat'_

"Okay so next time, we won't get food from a truck for lunch"

"I knew that I shouldn't have listened to you"

"Hey! How was I meant to know we'd both be throwing up a couple hours later!"

Michonne shook her head at Andrea, "Anyway, I want us to file a counterclaim for my brother's bullshit claim"

"Sure, what we going for?"

"Defamation, slander, verbal abuse, unnecessary emotional distress-"

Andrea laughed evilly, "How much for?"

"Twenty-four thousand dollars", She smirked, moving some folders around on her desk.

"Great! I'll get it written up and faxed over to the courthouse"

"Thank you", She stood from her seat, "You know Rick told me that he saw Diane, she went to his department"

"What did she want?", Andrea adjusted her suit jacket as she stepped closer to the desk.

"I don't know, he told me while I was in the midst of my food poisoning, but she's going to leave my brother"

"Well it's about time! He was an ass to her! You think she did it? How do you think he took it?"

"I hope she did it, and he is going to be very, very angry. Especially if he finds out Rick helped her"

"He'll probably sue Rick too", Andrea snorted.

"By the time I'm done with him, he wouldn't want to even try"

"That's my girl… Oh did you hear about Jessie Anderson?"

"No? What?", Michonne froze at her filing cabinet.

"They took her in for questioning yesterday, ended up arresting her"

Michonne slammed the drawer closed, "No they did not"

"Yep. Her story weren't cutting it, Rick didn't tell you?"

Michonne pursed her lips in annoyance.

Andrea cringed as she turned to leave the office, "I'm so glad I'm not Rick right now"

...

Michonne beeped the horn to signal Carl she was waiting for him. He looked over from his group of friends and bid them goodbye before jumping on his skateboard to come over to the car. She was about to turn away from him when she saw him collide with another student.

She quickly got out the car to see if they were both okay. They both quickly got up, with the other student continuing to run in the same direction he was going.

"What the hell Carl! You have to be careful!", She scolded as she brushed off his clothes.

"He came out of nowhere!", Carl huffed as he checked his board.

"That's why you have to be careful, not everyone pays attention"

"Carl Grimes?"

They both looked up to see who had called his name. A brunette woman stood a few feet away from them, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"Can we help you?", Michonne asked as she mimicked the woman.

She shifted uneasily as she stepped closer and gave a strained smile.

"You're Lori"

Michonne's hand dropped from her face as she looked at Carl. He was staring at the woman with unreadable expression. She looked back at Lori and she saw it. The pictures she had seen of the woman all came flooding to light in her mind.

"I am, hi", Lori gave a small nod, "I know this is unexpected, but I have wanted to see you, and I think trying to go through Rick wasn't the best idea-"

"You think turning up like this was?", Michonne couldn't place how she was feeling about this woman, but she didn't like her hanging outside her son's school.

Lori gave another small nod, "I know this isn't the best way but, I didn't know what else to do"

Carl looked at Michonne, uncertainty written all over his face. She squeezed his arm, "Go sit in the car"

Carl took one last look at Lori before walking ahead to the car.

Michonne crossed her arms as she looked at Lori, "I heard you were ready to cut contact between he and Melissa because he didn't want to see you?"

Lori shifted slightly as she put her hands on her hips, "I was upset-"

"I don't care, you said you wanted her to know him, so you don't get to threaten to call the whole thing off because you're upset"

"It's hurtful to hear that he doesn't want to see me-"

"I think on the grand scale of things, Carl not wanting to see you weighs nothing"

"I shouldn't have made that remark okay? I get it, I shouldn't have gotten angry-"

"No you shouldn't have. And turning up at his school unannounced? Do you how unreasonable and unpredictable you seem right about now? He's agreed to see you but if this is how you like to handle things then you may as well hop back in your car and head home now because we don't take kindly to that"

She scoffed and looked down at the ground, then back at her, "So you're the reason Rick is the way he is now?"

Michonne tilted her head at the woman, "If you mean I'm the reason that he's the strong, protective, fiercely loyal and dedicated man he is today then, yeah. I'll gladly take credit for that"

Lori shook her head, "He's aggressive"

Michonne shrugged, "I prefer the term passionate"

"He was dismissive-"

"He doesn't have time for bullshit"

Lori frowned disbelievingly at her, but seemed to relent, "Look, I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to come and ask if Carl and I can get a meal sometime. That's it."

Michonne bit the inside of her cheek as she thought, wondering how best to handle this, "This weekend"

Lori gazed around as if trying to think if she could do it, "Uh yeah, Saturday?"

"Two o'clock at the diner"

She nodded, "Yes, I can do that"

"Alright then"

"Okay", She gave a pathetic attempt at a wave as she backed away and turned to leave.

Michonne walked back to her vehicle and Carl remained quiet on their journey to pick up Judith. She didn't want to push him into talking just yet, aware that he needed a moment to process the fact that he had just seen his birth mother. Even Judith was supposed when her brother didn't greet her in his usual way.

It wasn't until shortly after they arrived home did he finally come and speak to her in the bedroom. He stood at the door and shuffled slightly, "I'm ready to talk now"

She looked at him as she tied her hair up, and nodded. She headed over to the bed and patted the space beside her.

He slumped down beside her, keeping his gaze low, "I didn't think I'd feel like that when I saw her".

"How did you feel?", She tilted her head to catch his gaze.

"It was weird… it was like one part of me knew who she was instantly… but It's weird because I don't know her, you know?"

"I understand what you're saying", She nodded as she gently rubbed his back.

"I think I get why dad's probably still angry with her. I felt angry… the fact that she just turned up… like it was so easy for her to find me… and all these years she didn't do anything…", His breathing changed as he submerged himself in his thoughts.

Michonne could see him working himself up, "Hey, it's okay, you're allowed to feel this way, you're allowed to get angry… I imagine seeing her left you with more questions than you've ever considered before, and hopefully she can answer some of them, but I don't think she'll be able to answer them all… and I want you to understand that if you're not ready to go through with this, then you don't have to. And if you do, then you have to understand that you're going to go through a whole range of emotions, but either way I'm here for you and so is your dad, you won't be going through this alone, okay?"

He took a moment, but he nodded at his mother's words, "Alright. Thanks mom"

"No problem. It's what I'm here for" She wrapped her arms around him for a hug, kissing him on the top of his head as she did.

"Uh… how are you gonna tell dad?"

"Tell dad what?"

They both looked to the doorway to see a curious Rick stood at the door with Judith on his back, her head poking out over his shoulder.

Michonne inwardly groaned as she looked at Carl, who took it as his cue to leave. He scooped Judith from his father's back and headed towards the stairs.

Rick walked into the room and took Carl's seat in the bed, staring at Michonne as he waited for her to explain, "Well?"

She took his hand in hers before she spoke, "Well, when I went to get the kids..."

His eyes focused on hers as he gave a nod for her to continue.

"Lori was outside Carl's school", She felt his hand ball up into a fist, "I was there, we spoke, and we arranged to meet this weekend"

His head tilted at her as he winced, "She was outside my son's school?"

"She was. Carl recognised her before I did", She stroked the back of his hand.

"What did she say to him?"

"Not much, she just said she didn't know where else to turn so she went there. He didn't actually say anything to her"

Rick stared at her as he absorbed her words, "How was he?"

"Pretty taken back… I talked to him"

Rick nodded as he stood up, "You see how easy it was for her to find him?"

"Yes…" She watched him begin to pace.

"She could have found him just like that but in all these years-"

"That's what Carl said"

"I don't want her doing that again, I don't want her hanging outside watching him like some-"

"I know. Neither do I. But I let her know we don't appreciate that"

He gave her a nod as he took his tie off and popped the buttons off his shirt.

"Rick", She grabbed his hand as he stomped past her again.

He looked down at her as he sighed

"Everything you said was right. You're not wrong about anything. I let her know, before we even arranged to meet, that her attitude towards this won't cut it"

He dragged his free hand down his face, dropping his head as he forced himself to relax.

She kissed the back of his hand and turned it to cup her face, "I'm here for you. But we both need to be there for Carl"

He didn't look at her, his head was still bowed, but his thumb stroked her cheek, indicating he was listening.

She huffed, "I'm not in the mood to cook. I'll tell Carl to order pizza or something"

He looked down at her, "You okay?"

She nodded, as she got up off the bed, "Yeah, just… tired I guess"

He pulled her into an embrace. She began to melt in his strong arms, then stilled remembered something.

"...Heard you arrested your little girlfriend?", She tilted her head to look at him as best she could, while he groaned into her neck, "So I was right, wasn't I? So you wasn't going to tell me? See this is why-" She squealed when he started biting her neck.

He lifted her up and took a step towards the bed, laying her down with him on top of her. He lifted his head and looked behind him quickly, "Come on, we have about nine minutes before one of them will want somethan'..."

She chuckled, "No we don't and you know that. So just wait"

He groaned into her neck again.

"If you wait I'll let you spank me again me"

He sat up to look at her, eyebrows raised, "And you'll wear my handcuffs?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Rick and I'll wear your handcuffs"

He was off her in the blink of an eye. "I am gonna have some fun with you later"

….

"You excited for your trip to the park Judy?"

"Yep! Carol said we're having a picnic after we draw the trees"

"Oh that sounds like fun, make sure you eat all your lunch"

"I will"

Michonne stopped at the traffic lights and looked out her window, "You need a haircut Carl"

He looked up from his phone and snarled, "It's fine"

She turned back to him, "I can barely see you"

"Well I'm here so that's all that matters right?"

She shook her head and huffed as she continued to drive, "Just an inch or two shorter and that's it"

"Ughhh", Carl groaned and pulled his hood up over his head.

"Oh stop, you caveman. You're just like your father."

After dropping both kids off at school, she headed straight to work, where she was met with a mountain of work and a love sick Andrea.

"He took me to the lake and we had a romantic dinner", She swooned in the chair in front of Michonne's desk.

"Nice", She nodded as she flipped through the papers in front of her.

"You know he told me my voice was like an angel?"

Michonne's eyes darted up at her, then she shook her head and looked back down at her work, "A modern day Shakespeare"

"Oh stop it! He's right", Andrea laughed.

"Yeah yeah", She froze when she saw a post it note on her computer screen, "What's this?"

"What?"

Michonne's eyes scanned over the post it, "Jessie Anderson called for representation? What the-"

"Milton! Get in here!"

Michonne shook her head as she waited for Milton to appear.

"Yes?", He gingerly walked into office, as he often did when one of the women shouted for him.

"What is this?", Michonne held up the post it note.

"Yeah she called yesterday after you left. She wants you to-"

"No. You can take her. That's just creepy"

"Very creepy", Andrea shook her head with a disturbed expression.

"Uh, I mean okay but-", Milton shrugged.

"No buts. I'll shadow you and that's it"

"Fine" He turned to sulk away when he stopped, "Oh your brother amended his claim, something to do with changing your mother's will"

"Oh of course" She rolled her eyes.

"Asshole", Andrea chimed.

Michonne scrunched up the paper and threw it in the trash can. She didn't understand why Jessie would request her but she would be sure to bring it up with Rick later that evening.

She continued to go through paperwork for most of her work day. She only had an hour left before she finished, when she received a call from Judith's teacher.

"Carol?", She sat up straighter at her desk, as it was unusual for her to receive a phone call from the kids school, unless something happened.

"Michonne, I need you to get to the hospital, Judith had an accident" Carol sounded anxious on the phone.

"What happened?", Michonne grabbed her purse and sprinted out her office.

"She fell off the jungle gym, and landed pretty badly, I think she has a broken wrist"

"Oh god", She ran down the hallway that led to the stairs, "Is she there now?"

"Yeah she's in the ambulance with my aid now, they should be on their way… can you call Rick and tell him because… well you-"

"I'll tell him. Thanks. Bye"

Andrea paused on the stairs when she saw Michonne running towards her, "What happened?!"

"Judith broke her wrist. Going to the hospital", She huffed as she almost jumped a flight of stairs.

"Aww no! My little Judes! Go on I got everything!"

"Thanks!"

Michonne hoped in her car and paused to call Rick as she drove.

"Yeah?", He rasped down the phone.

"Judith fell off the jungle gym in the park and broke her wrist"

"What?"

"I'm on the way to this hospital now, I'm on Jefferson"

"Where the hell was the Carol? Was she not watching them?"

"Rick the same thing happened to Carl-"

Her words were cut short by someone rear ending her at the red light.

"Oh my god, someone just hit me"

"Who hit you?"

"Someone just hit the back of my car!" She cursed as she got out the vehicle.

"How bad?" Rick demanded from the phone.

"I'm checking- Oh my god!"

She almost whimpered at the sight of her car. She looked at the other vehicle and saw it was a beat up old pickup truck, and sat in it was Merle, holding the back of his neck and groaning.

"Hey asshole! Get out now!", She screamed at him, "Merle I know you hear me!"

"Merle? That's who hit you?"

"Rick, I'm gonna kill him", She seethed.

"Look, Daryl's coming over to you guys, I'm on my way to Judith now, okay?"

"Yeah okay", She agreed and hung up. She marched around to Merle's driver door and banged on the window, "Get out! You're paying for this!"

"Stop all that hollering' girl", He strained as he sat up in the car, "You stopped too soon-"

"Oh, cut the crap! It was a red light! I was sat there and you hit me!", She walked kicked the side of his truck.

"Hey hey now, you gonna have to pay for that", He stuck his head out the window to check for damage her foot may have done.

Her face contorted into a look of disgust and anger, "You worthless piece of-"

"What's with all the name callin'? You know I can't call you anythan' back because of my little brown niece! So that ain't fair!"

"Don't even mention her!", She kicked the side of his car again.

"You keep doing that and you're gonna have a hefty bill to pay missy!", He began inspecting the old rusty vehicle again.

"I'll pay it now! I think I have a few quarters in my purse, that should cover it right!?"

He sat back in his seat and shook his head at her, as if offended, "Now, that is just rude"

"Hey hey!"

Daryl appeared beside Michonne's car with another officer, wincing as he looked at the her car, "Jesus"

"Hey there, little brother!", Merle cheerfully greeted, waving an empty beer bottle at him.

"We called a mechanic, they should be out there soon. We'll drop you off at the hospital once that's all sorted alright 'Chonne?"

She tore her eyes away from Merle to look at him, she nodded, "Thanks. I'm gonna have to pay for this because this ass probably can't even spell insurance!"

"E-N-S-" Merle taunted from inside his car.

"Shut up!", Daryl barked at him, "We're taking you in!"

"What for?! She stopped too soon! I ain't done nothin'!"

"Let me go get my stuff from my car", She hissed after giving Merle's car one more kick.

"Aye! You made a dent!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

 _'What do I get in return?_ '

"Hi mama!"

"Hi baby!"

"Look, I got a pink cast!"

"Oh yes you do!"

Rick watched Michonne kiss Judith on the head and huff as she sat beside her on the hospital bed, "How you feeling sweetie?

"I'm okay, look I can play on daddy's phone with one hand", Judith smiled as she tapped away on the screen. Rick was amazed she adjusted so quickly, though she was on his phone more than he was.

"Sorry mama couldn't get here sooner, my cars broken"

"Daddy told me"

She turned her attention to him, "Andrea's picking up Carl for me"

"The mechanic take your car?", Rick asked as he sat on the opposite side of Judith.

She pouted, "Yeah"

"He was…" His eyes darted down to Judith for a second, "Out of it right?"

She almost growled, "I kicked his best up old truck couple times and he told me I had to pay for the damage"

Rick began to frown but couldn't hold the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"Don't laugh it's not funny!", She whacked him on the arm.

"Daddy, don't laugh at mama", Judith looked up at him with a disappointed expression.

Rick's jaw dropped, "You always looking after your mama huh? Ain't you good little princess"

Judith nodded and went back to tap on his phone with her good hand.

Michonne raised her eyebrows at him as she grinned.

He bit his lip as he shook his head, "Anyway, we're gonna have to sort somethan' out now we only got one car"

"Looks like you're gonna be my chauffeur for a while", She flickered her dreads over her shoulder and gave him her best flirtatious look.

"What do I get in return?", He grinned.

Her smile fell as she gave him an unimpressed look, "My appreciation"

He matched her unimpressed look, "I don't want that. I want somethan' else"

"Fine and a cake"

His face contorted in disgust, "I hope you're buying it cause last time you baked somethan'-"

"You better stop right there if you like playing that little game of ours"

He almost scowled at her.

…

"Carl look! I got a cast!"

"Oh wow! You have to be more careful though, Judy", Carl picked his little sister up in the living room, "I broke my wrist too when dad took me to the park"

"Really?"

"Yep. He wasn't watching-"

"You better tell that story right", Rick called as he took off his windbreaker.

"Fine. I fell off the top of the slide", Carl corrected, "What did you fall off?"

"The jungle gym", She huffed as she admired her cast.

"Your brother's right sweetie, you have to be careful", Rick watched Carl put her down.

"Uncle Marcus was calling me so I jumped", She informed innocently as she took off her shoes with some struggle.

Rick froze as he watched her, his eyes darted up to Carl who had the same questioning expression on his face, "You saw Uncle Marcus today?"

"Yep", Judith smiled as she got one shoe off.

Rick crouched down in front of her to help her with her other shoe, "Where did you see him?"

Judith frowned slightly as she thought, "At my school… and at the park"

Rick studied her face, "Did you speak to him?"

She shook her head.

"He was just calling you? Was he telling you to go over to him?"

She nodded, then looked around, "I'm hungry"

"Okay sweetie, Mama's getting dinner started alright? You go put your stuff away"

He watched her leave the room before he dragged a hand down his face, a new found anger erupting within him, "That son of a-"

"You think he was trying to take her?", Carl asked, slight panic in his tone.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out"

"You're gonna beat him up again aren't you?"

He frowned, stopping his pacing before he could even start, and looked at Carl.

"Aunt Drea told me", Carl narrowed his eyes with his confession.

Rick scowled at the mention of the name, "That woman-"

"Rick! Come fix something!"

He sighed as he headed into the kitchen. Michonne stood pointing at the coffee machine.

"What did you do to it?", He asked as he walked over to her.

"I switched it on", She said dryly.

He examined it, before shrugging, "Might need a new fuse"

"Okay. Fix it", She went back to chopping onions on the other counter.

"Hey, Judith just told me she saw your brother outside her school and at the park"

She whipped her head around to look at him, "What?"

"She said he was calling her, that's why she jumped off the-"

"What?!", She turned around to face him.

"I think he was trying to take her-"

"What?!"

"Put the knife down please", His eyes dropped to the five inch blade she was gripping.

"He was following her around? He was trying to take-"

"Call your dad and find out if he's staying with him. If he's there then I'll call Daryl, we'll go over"

"You're not handling him by yourself-"

"I didn't say I would okay? But I don't want him running off. If I get him then you're getting him too"

"Good" She turned back around and began choking the onions a bit too aggressively.

"How about I chop, and you do whatever else needs to be done" Rick stood behind her and gently pulled the knife from her, "You're gonna cut those onions into a fine dust"

"Fine" She huffed as she stepped aside, "And you know he added something about me altering my mother's will to his case?"

"He's reaching" Rick squinted when the aroma from the onions hit him.

"And on top of that your creepy little girlfriend wants me to represent her"

He put the knife down and looked at her, "Why the hell are you still calling her my girlfriend?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I passed the case onto Milton"

"You're not gonna answer me?", He tilted his head at her.

She gave him the look that told him she was done with the subject and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

...

"Her dad said he's leaving after dinner"

"So how we doing this? I don't think her dad would appreciate us turning up and dragging him out the house"

Rick pursed his lips in thought, "I'll apologise after"

Daryl smirked, "Send him a fruit basket later"

"Just like that" Rick agreed, "How did it go with Merle?"

"He was high and drunk. I don't even know why he's still around, he should be locked up", Daryl shook his head.

"He staying around here again?"

"I couldn't tell you. I think he sleeps in his truck. That reminds me though, I'm gonna talk to the mechanic, tell him to pass the bill on to me"

Rick's face contorted in confusion, "Why?"

"He ain't got the money to pay for it… and he's my brother so it's only-"

"Stop right there. None of that is your fault and you know it-"

"Yeah but-"

"No. Don't even think about it. And unless you want Michonne to kick your ass you better not even try to sneak around"

Daryl raised his hands in surrender as he chuckled, "Alright fine"

"There he is", Rick hissed as he saw Marcus leaving his father's house. They pulled up and jumped out as the man turned to sprint back to the house.

Rick ran straight up the garden path as Marcus was banging on the front door. Rick got him in a headlock, swinging him away from the front door and down the porch steps.

"How you doing?", Daryl greeted him as he lay on the floor.

"What-", Rick was on Marcus before he could say another word.

"What is going on?!"

"Sir, please stand back"

Rick delivered blow after blow to Marcus's face, the man stopped trying to block himself after the third hit, as he fell unconscious. Rick only stopped because his knuckles began to hurt. He looked at the swollen face in front of him and gave himself a nod of an approval. He stood and looked up his ex-father in law, who was on the porch frozen in complete shock.

"Why?!", He demanded.

Rick panted as he rolled his shoulders, "Give Michonne a call. She'll tell you everythan'"

"Come on get up! He barely touched you!", Daryl shoved the man with his foot, "So damn dramatic"

…

Rick sighed as he walked in to the meeting room. He didn't want to have to talk to Jessie but he knew he had to after what Michonne told him. The woman was sat there, eyes red and puffy from her continuous crying. He would have felt sorry for her if her story actually made sense.

"What happened to your hands?"

Rick looked at his knuckles, and shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Did you ask for Michonne to representation?"

Jessie nodded slowly, looking around like the answer is obvious, "Yes, she's a lawyer right?"

"She's one of a few here actually", He stated at her strangely, trying to figure out what going through her mind.

"Yeah, so I need an attorney. I want her", Jessie shrugged.

Rick shook his head, "Milton's just as capable-"

"Why can't I have her?"

He tilted his head at her, "She's busy"

"Did she say she won't do it?"

He leaned forward as he felt his temper rearing itself again, "I'm telling you that you can have someone else"

She pulled back, shocked at his attitude towards her, "Are you two together or-"

"That's none of your business", He sat back and relaxed, "We'll let you know when Milton can come and see you"

"You are together aren't you?", Jessie shook her head in disbelief, "So you broke up with me to get back with your ex-wife? She's the one that's telling you to do this right? To act the way you have towards me-"

Rick groaned and stood, "Alright, someone will take you back to your-"

"You just went running back to her! And wasn't she the one that asked for a divorce? You're a fool Rick! She's going to use you-"

"Good bye, Jessie", He closed the door to the meeting room and sighed. He finally understood why Michonne called her creepy.

"Terry's refusing to eat. Said he's on a hunger strike because he's innocent", Leon informed as he approached Rick.

He scowled, "Put her back in her cell and get Terry in this meeting room. I'll deal with him"

Leon gave him a nod and went into the room while Rick went to his office, where he was surprised to see Shane sat in front of his desk.

"What do you want?", He asked as he walked around to his office chair.

"To talk… that's all", Shane held his hands up.

"Talk then", Rick sat down and stared at Shane.

"I applied for-"

"I know."

"I'm glad that you're giving me a chance. I appreciate it and I'd like to thank you"

Rick sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I was also hoping to arrange somethan' this weekend, I got Melissa"

He looked around the office as he thought, "Sunday. Loris meeting Carl on Saturday"

Shane's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Yeah"

Shane looked away as he began to frown, "You think that's a good idea?"

"No I don't, but he agreed to it. Why?"

Shane shook his head, "She's just… Just keep an eye on her. Her way of thinking is warped, she distorts everythan'-"

"I know. I figured that out first time I saw her again. Michonne's gonna be with them anyway, she'll handle her if she needs to"

Shane nodded, "Alright. Well, we can take the kids to the park and then maybe out to eat or somethan'?"

Rick reluctantly nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Sure"

"Same place same time?"

"That's fine"

"He's ready for you Rick!", Leon called from outside his office.

"Alright then see y'all then", Shane stood the same time as he did and they both left the office. Rick rubbed the back of his neck as he approached the meeting room, trying to relieve some of the tension in his body from talking to Shane.

Terry was sat at the table, arms folded across his chest. He still had the small traces of a bruise on his face, a small cut on his lip that looked to be healing. Rick walked in and sighed as slowly began to pace.

"What seems to be the problem there Terry?", He asked as he loosened his tie.

"You're framing me", Terry spat out quietly.

"Now what sense would that make? What would I gain from doing all that?"

Terry shifted a fraction in his seat, "Because Michonne-"

"She's Mrs Grimes to you", He warned.

Terry frowned slightly, "She's your ex-wife-"

"That doesn't mean a damn thing" He rested his hands on the back of the chair opposite Terry and smiled, "She's in my bed every night so she's Mrs Grimes"

The man's face crumpled in confusion.

"It's a good thing she didn't put that jewellery box in our bedroom", Rick smirked, "You would have not liked what you saw"

Terry's face was a picture of anger, "She's only with you because she has no choice-"

Rick chuckled, "Do you realise who you're talking about? You think she's with me because she has no choice?"

Terry said nothing as he scowled at the man.

Rick leant forward and rested his forearms on the chair, "I honestly planned to beat you beyond recognition when I came in here…"

Terry's eyes dropped to his knuckles.

Rick's scoffed, "Oh, don't let all this fool you, It wouldn't have slowed me down if I did, but I think I prefer getting to you another way"

"You're not allowed to do this-"

"You should have learnt by now that I do whatever the fuck I want", Rick grinned, "Well, you can go back to your cell now. I've had my fun and it's time for me to go get my beautiful family"

"She won't be yours forever!"

"Watch your mouth Terry", He called as he walked out the room.

…

Rick sat in his truck as he watched Carl leave his school building holding hands with a young girl he hadn't seen before. They held hands up until Carl spotted his father's truck and let go quickly, then they shared an awkward goodbye, much to Rick's amusement.

Carl got in the car with his head down, "Hey dad"

Rick grinned, "That your girlfriend?"

Carl groaned.

"She looks like a nice girl, what's her name?"

"Lauren", Carl mumbled.

"Lauren", Rick repeated as he pulled out into the street, "Well, as long as you two just stick to holding hands then that's fine"

"God, dad, We're not like you and mom-"

"You better not be like me and your mother until you're at least twenty five and living in your own house" Rick warned sternly.

Carl groaned again and pulled his hood up, "You're both so embarrassing"

"Invite her around for dinner or somethan', let us get a chance to meet your first girlfriend" Rick smiled.

"She's not my first-"

"Well you're gonna tell your mother she is, so hush".

Carl shook his head and buried his face in his phone.

"Spoke to Shane today, he wants us to meet up this Sunday with Melissa, how you feel about that?" Rick glanced at his son.

"Yeah that's cool, I was gonna ask about seeing her again"

"Alright then, we will"

"Can you teach me how to drive?", Carl sat up and looked at the side of his father's face.

"Why? So you can try to sneak out and drive my car over to your little girlfriend's house?", Rick gave him an unimpressed look.

Carl gave him the same look back, "Or you know, just because I'll need to know how to drive one day?"

Rick side-eyed him, "I'll think about it"

Carl rolled his eyes and slunk back down in his seat. After picking up a very excited Judith from school, he headed over to Michonne's law firm.

"Everybody wrote on my cast!", She exclaimed as she waved it around.

Carl looked back and examined it quickly, "Yeah they did! I like the flowers on it, who drew those?"

"Sam did", She beamed.

"That was nice of him" Rick glanced at her in the rear view mirror, "You two finally playing nice together?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend"

Rick involuntarily gripped the wheel, much to Carl's amusement, "He's your what?"

"My boyfriend!", Judith saying it much clearer didn't help Rick take it any better.

"What did daddy tell you about having a boyfriend?!"

Judith's face registered that she either didn't know or couldn't remember.

"You don't need a boyfriend! You're seven years old! What the hell you need a boyfriend for?!"

Judith giggled, "Daddy, you're funny"

Carl snickered beside him.

"Oh, you think it's funny?", He looked at Carl as he drove with one hand, "You better hope I don't-"

"Look there's mama!", Judith bounced in the back seat. When they pulled out Carl got out and got in the back so Michonne could sit up front.

"I spoke to my dad", She informed him as she adjusted her hair.

"Yeah. He looked well when I saw him" Rick commented nonchalantly.

"He said Marcus told him he was dropping the case but that was clearly a lie"

"He's at the department now, resting", Rick sighed, "I spoke to Jessie today, told her Milton's taking her on"

She sighed in relief, "Good. I'm not dealing with her"

"You know Sam's apparently Judith's 'boyfriend'?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

She raised her eyebrows, "Aww, well at least their getting along now"

Rick gave her an unimpressed glance.

"Are you gonna go around to his grandmother's house? Give him warning?", She teased as she leaned over and nudged him, "Ask him what his intentions are with your daughter? If he can move planets for-"

"Carl has a girlfriend", He said dryly as he glanced at her.

"Dad!", Carl sat up, shocked at his father.

Michonne looked back at him just as shocked, "What? Who? Who is she?"

"Oh my god", Carl found his hood again.

"Did you see her?", She poked Rick.

"I did", He smiled, satisfied with the turn of the conversation.

"Why am I just finding out about this? You're not sneaking around with her are you? You better not be sneaking around!", She called back to Carl, who in return groaned from beneath his hood.

The teenager shook his head, "You're both so embarrassing"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

 _'Don't play with me'_

"What's she doing here?"

Michonne stood a few feet away from the table where Rick and Marcus were sat. She glared at her bruised and battered brother with her arms folded across her chest.

"Don't you worry about her just yet. You'll find out why soon enough", Rick kept his eyes locked on Marcus, "You wanna tell me why you was at the park two days ago?"

"It's a public park, I can go there if I want to", Marcus spat.

"Why did you call my daughter over to you?"

Marcus frowned as much as his bruises would allow him to, "I can't say hello to my niece-"

"Why didn't anyone else see you say hello to her? Why didn't you go up to her and say somethan'?"

He looked back and forth between Michonne and Rick, "She was with her class-"

"Why were you at her school?"

"These are all places I'm allowed to be-"

"You were spotted outside her school then followed them to the park where you hid to say hello to my daughter-"

"I didn't hide-"

"So if I go speak to the teacher, she'll tell me she noticed you going over to greet my daughter? Out in the open?", Rick questioned, leading Marcus to narrow his eyes at him, "Did you see her fall? Did you see her fall because you were calling her over?"

He attempted to frown again "I didn't mean for her-"

"My daughter broke her wrist. And the only reason I didn't beat you to death yesterday is standing right here in this room. Otherwise I would have. Oh without a shadow of a doubt I would have", He leaned forward to growl at the man, "Don't you ever let me hear you refer to my daughter as your niece again. You hear me? No one in my family is anythan to you"

Marcus dropped his scowl to the table in front of him, "You both just take and take from me-"

"Take what?"

"She took my mother!", He pointed a finger at Michonne, "Then she took my inheritance, then you took Diane from me! I was finally going to be the one getting something-"

Marcus jerked back when Michonne's shoe caught him in the face, while she ripped off the other and threw it at his chest.

"Shit, Rick-", Leon started to make his way over to her.

"Leave her", Rick warned as he moved out the way.

"I did not take our mother away from you!", She hissed at him as she approached the table, "I did what I could to help her get better! She left her money to her grandchildren! And Diane left you because she finally realised what a worthless piece of shit-"

"You think you're so much better than-", Marcus attempted to stand and Michonne lunged for him, using the fact that he was in the seat to her advantage.

She balled her fists and punched him on the head as best she could as he fell to the ground. She felt the table move and she imagined it was Rick moving it to give her space. She made a mental note to thank him later. At that moment she just wanted to take all the frustration that her brother had caused her out on his face.

She mounted her brother and continued to punch him, pleased that she wore her rings that day, until he managed to shove her off him. She was surprised it took him so long as he is bigger and stronger than her. She was about to crawl back over to him when she felt herself being lifted off the ground by an arm around her waist.

"Alright, take him back to his cell", Rick called to Leon as he carried her out the room.

"Hey 'Chonne", Daryl greeted with a nod as he walked past them.

"Hey Dixon", She smiled as she calmed.

Rick finally put her down in his office and gave her back her shoes, "I think I finally get why you wear heels all the time"

She rolled her eyes as she held his arm to put her shoes back on, "Yeah because I go around fighting people all the time like I'm Rick Grimes"

"No… You're Michonne Grimes"

Her movements slowed to a stop as she stared at him. He looked her up and down as he waited for a reply.

"I am?"

"Don't play with me, you know you are"

She huffed as she stood to look at him, "So you just decided we're married again?"

"Obviously it doesn't work like that" He frowned at her.

"Are you proposing to me again?", She crossed her arms over her chest.

He jerked his head back in disbelief, "Not with that attitude"

"Well then I'm Ms Parker until you do", She held his arm again to put on her over shoe.

He rolled his eyes as at her, "You are really somethan' you know that right? You can say what you want but you know-"

"Yeah yeah", She sighed as she stood, "You better talk to my dad again if you're planning on-"

"What? No, I already did all that", His face showed his distaste at her request.

She rolled her shoulders back, narrowing her eyes at him, "I want you to talk to my dad again if you plan on proposing to me again. I want this thing between you and him over."

He bit the inside of his mouth while he watched her. She knew the wording of her request would make him reconsider. He tilted his head towards the door, "Come on, I'm dropping you back to work"

She flashed a satisfied smile at him and walked out the office with him behind her. She hardly ever cashed in on his willingness to give her whatever she wanted, but this was something that she'd always wanted mended.

"How you feeling about tomorrow?"

Michonne looked at him as she sat in the passenger seat of his truck, "Fine. I hope it goes smoothly. I hope she can answer Carl's questions as best she can"

He nodded as he sat there, the key was in the ignition but he hadn't started it yet.

"What are you thinking?", She asked as she undid her work pants to tuck in her shirt in again.

Rick turned his head and looked at what she was doing. An eyebrow rose.

"Stop it", She warned.

He looked at his watch then grinned as he started the car. He wasted no time on pulling out of the parking lot.

"Rick, take me to work", She narrowed her eyes at the side of his face.

"Oh I will", He bit his lip as he turned on to the street. She was sure he was speeding.

"Take me straight to work"

He ignored her as he drove.

"We don't have time for this-"

"We do. You told Andrea you'll be gone for an hour, we have exactly thirty two minutes before I have to get you back"

She frowned at him, then an evil smile appeared on her face, "So then what are we gonna for the other twenty seven minutes?"

His pursed his lips in annoyance but didn't look at her, "Oh I will show you"

"Will you?", She teased.

He shook his head as he continued to drive.

"Where are we…"

She frowned at him as she noticed they were going towards the edge of town.

They turned into an abandoned factory.

"What the hell Rick? Why here?", She huffed as she looked around.

He pulled up between a the large building and a smaller building and took off his jacket, "I'll tell you why in a little while. Get in the back"

She rolled her eyes and climbed in the back through the front seats. She undid her pants while he got out and scanned around before getting back in. She threw her heels back in the front seat along with her pants.

"Do I have to take my shirt off?" She asked as she peeled her thong off.

"It's gonna get hot in here", He was already top less.

She undid the first few buttons and pulled it over her head, then turned to him, "You ready to show me-"

He pulled her by her leg over him, so she sat straddling him, his impressive erection already standing to attention. He grinned, "When will you learn? We always do this and you're always the one to tap out first"

She opened her mouth to say something but he caught her lips with his, pulling her closer to him by her waist with one hand, while undoing her bra with the other. She helped pull it off without breaking the kiss. She loved the way his tongue danced with hers as she slipped her fingers through his curls.

A small gasp escaped her when she felt him rub the tip of his shaft along her lips. She couldn't help but rub herself against him, exciting her even more when she heard him groan. It didn't take long for her to coat him in her wetness, so she slowly sank down on to him, swallowing him inside her.

His hands held on to her hips as she began to ride him, his mouth moved to her neck and chest, where he kissed, sucked and bit her skin.

Her moans grew as she picked up the pace, purely because he slipped his thumb between her folds and started to make gentle circular movements on her bundle of nerves. She cried out when his mouth found her nipple and he grazed it with his teeth.

She wanted to stop him. She knew what he was doing. He was building her up to come quicker. She wanted to get off him and find a new position but everything felt too good, so she loved him and hated him in that moment.

She bounced on his length as she felt her core heating up, the familiar intensity increasing between her legs. She pressed her lips against his as her movements became sporadic, and she broke around him, drenching his length inside of her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as she calmed.

"My turn" He rasped in her ear.

He wrapped one arm around her and shifted them both so she was lying across the seats, being sure to remain within her as they moved. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Cut it out and hurry up", She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, we still have-", He looked at his watch, "Another twenty two minutes"

"So you're gonna use-", She took a sharp intake of breath as withdrew himself, then thrust into her hard.

"I'm gonna have fun with this", He grinned as he started to rock into her, "Now, you asked me why I chose here…"

She winced at him as she tried to focus on what he was saying, but having just come, she was still very sensitive to his movements.

"The first reason is that you're free to make as much noise as you want"

She bit her lip to hold in a whimper. She didn't need to prove him right.

"Don't do all that Michonne", His voice dropped to a dangerously low level as he thrust harder again, "You know I love your feedback"

A small cry broke free from her lips.

He smirked as he slowed his movements again, "The second reason is, well, I thought about taking you home… but then I realised somethan'..."

He moved to lean on his forearms, running his mouth across her jaw as he spoke, "If we went home, then you'd probably wanna freshen up after…"

His breath tickled her as his voice aroused her. Her legs wrapped around him almost involuntarily.

"But there's somethan' about knowing you'd be walking around…"

He thrust harder, she cried out.

"Filled with me…"

Her nails scraped across his shoulders when she felt his thumb on her bud again. She grabbed his wrist to stop him as her clit hadn't recovered yet but he was stronger, and more determined.

"Still wet from me…"

Her legs shook and her back arched as she came undone again, crying out his name.

"That's why", He bit into her neck as he began pumping in and out of her. She decided in that moment that she hated him. She hated this man for reducing her to a limp, shaking mess. She could barely open her eyes, so she questioned how she would be able to function at work. He'd often left her hoping he'd come quicker but this time around she truly meant it.

If she could have cried out in celebration when she finally felt his member jerk within her, she would have. She felt as if he were fucking her senseless for an eternity. All she could do was lay there panting beneath him when he finally found his release.

He smiled while he kissed from her neck up to her mouth, "What was you trying to imply earlier? Five minutes right?"

Her eyes fluttered open. She would have rolled them but she didn't want to risk it. She needed to save the pathetic amount of energy she had left.

He leaned down and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss. A loving kiss. The kind of kiss she would have last forever if it could. But it couldn't.

"Come on, we both have to get to work"

…

"So did you get him?"

Michonne stared at her friend, "What?"

"Marcus! Did you get him?"

She heard the words but it took a moment for them to register in her mind, "Oh… yeah, yeah I did"

"Tell me everything!" Andrea threw herself down in the chair opposite her desk.

Michonne shook her head, "Oh uh, I just hit him a couple times, he was already pretty beaten up"

"Oh, Rick got to him first right" Andrea nodded, "Well at least you got your turn"

She nodded along too, eyes aimlessly gazing over her desk. She didn't have a clue what she was meant to be doing. She held her desk to stand but felt her legs shake slightly so she sat back down. She didn't need Andrea to see her walking around like a new born foal.

"He dropped you off right?", Andrea eyed her suspiciously, "What's happening with your car?"

"Uh… I think I might get it back next week, I think?" She nodded as she moved things around her desk.

"...What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her eyes darted up to Andrea then down again, "Nothing. Nothing at all"

"You… seem a little disorientated"

"Well I'm not, just tired"

Andrea squinted at her, "Your eyeliners smudged... Really badly"

"Oh is it", Michonne made a poor attempt at fixing it with no mirror.

Andrea watched her like a hawk for a few moments, before her eyes lit up with excitement, "Oh my god! You snuck off for a quickie, didn't you?!"

"Hey! Keep it down!", She hissed at her friend.

"You're _dick_ drunk!"

"Leave!", Michonne scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it after her friend.

"You made sure to put your panties on right?", Andrea cackled as she got up from the chair, "Oh the amount of panties I've lost!"

"Andrea-"

"I'm glad to see that after all these years he's still knows how to-"

"Out!"

…...

"I didn't realise you would be joining us?"

"I am"

Michonne smiled at Lori, who was sitting down in the other side of the booth. Lori nodded and turned her attention to Carl.

"So, how's school?"

Carl looked around as if he was wondering why she asked him such a question, "Good"

"Are you into any sports?"

"Nah, my mom's putting me in karate though"

Lori's eye twitched, "Oh that's great… I know this is awkward and all so why don't we just get the bad stuff out the way first?"

Carl shrugged, "Alright"

She took a deep breath, "When I had you, I was young, only twenty-"

"You were twenty one. I know"

Michonne's eyes crept over to Carl, then back to Lori.

Lori froze in shock for a moment before speaking again, "I'm not using it as an excuse, it's just I didn't take to motherhood well, I didn't know what to do with you or how to look after you so I just-"

"You left" Carl shrugged again, "I get that it must have been hard... I just don't get the whole leaving thing…"

"Carl… I loved you, I did-"

"I used to think that too. I used to think you loved me a lot, you just couldn't look after me… but then I think about my mom and dad… they're like obsessed with me and my sister... and then I realised you couldn't have loved me that much to just leave me"

"I did", Lori's chest was rising and falling quicker, "I just didn't know what to do, and I regret not handling it better. But I wouldn't have been a good mother to you if I stayed"

Carl nodded slowly.

"...But I am sorry"

"...Okay…well… thanks for the apology", His eyes darted around her face for a moment, before he looked at Michonne, "Can we go now?"

She looked from an uninterested Carl to a shocked Lori, then back to Carl, "Okay, if you're done then that's fine"

"I am", He nodded, then turned back to Lori, "It was nice meeting you"

Lori was sat with her mouth agape, staring at him before finally nodding, "Uh okay, yeah it was nice meeting you too Carl"

"Go call your dad and tell him to pick us up", Michonne stood and allowed Carl to climb out the booth. She waited until he left the diner before she said anything else, "So…"

"You're not his mother"

Michonne looked at Lori, eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?"

Lori got out of the booth and grabbed her purse, "You heard me. You are not his mother and you will never be his mother. I carried him, I gave birth to him, he will always be my son"

Michonne looked Lori from head to toe before smirking, "That's right, you're his birth mother but I raised him, and you can't claim that. So you have a nice day Lori"

She turned and walked away shaking her head, glad he son was stood outside the establishment, otherwise her reaction to Lori's words wouldn't have been so civil. She wasn't as surprised about the woman's attitude as she was Carl's. She was learning that her son was a master at passive aggressive behaviour.

Rick came with Judith to pick them up shortly after their meeting, and she could tell he was wondering why it was so short. She took the chance to tell him about it later that evening after dinner, though she chose not to mention what Lori had said to her after, purely because she didn't want him to think she was hurt by it.

Rick smirked, "Are you really surprised?"

"Honestly I am. After our little talk I thought he was actually quite open to the idea of meeting her", Michonne climbed into the bed and sat beside him.

"He dealt with it how he saw fit", Rick shrugged, "I know he had time to think about it so… it makes sense"

She nodded as she gazed around the room, her attention turning to something else, "We're redecorating this room"

He scrunched up his face at her, "Why?"

She gave him a no nonsense look, "The green is killing me Rick. I was thinking grey and white-"

He groaned as he rolled over and pulled her towards him.

"And we need more closet space, I still have so many clothes left at my house… and I think I might talk to Maggie and Glenn about leasing it…"

He frowned, "Really? I thought they loved their house?"

"Yeah but she's pregnant so they might want the space-"

"She's pregnant?", He frowned, appearing surprised by the news.

She rolled her eyes, "I told you that already! When we went out to lunch that weekend with the kids"

He squinted as he tried to remember, "When I was hungover? And slept through most of the day? Is that when you told me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Maybe-"

"Yeah, exactly", He shook his head and buried his face in her neck, "Now where was I-"

"Rick, I'm tired", She complained as he started kissing her neck, "How about you let me sleep tonight and then tomorrow I'll make it up to you"

He stilled, "How?"

She inwardly groaned as she tried to think of something that will make him happy, "Whatever you want"

"Whatever I want?", He pulled back to look at her, his eyes serious.

"Whatever you want", She smiled.

He looked away as he thought about it, then looked back at her, "Alright, but that means we gotta' go grocery shopping in the morning"

She looked at him with disbelief, "What-"

He rolled off her and switched off the lamp on the bedside table, "Good night"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

 _'You love me?'_

"Good afternoon, sir"

Michonne's father stared at Rick from his front door. The man looked him up and down before turning and walking inside the home. Rick inwardly groaned as he walked in the house.

He followed him into the living room and sat down opposite him. The older man stared at Rick with an unimpressed expression.

"I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage", Rick tilted his head and winced, "Again"

Her father's head jerked back slightly, "You want to marry my daughter again?"

He nodded.

Her father shook his head, rubbing the jaw with his fingers, "She know about this?"

"She's the reason I'm here"

He stared at Rick for almost an uncomfortable amount of time, before sighing, shaking his head again, "Alright"

Rick raised his eyebrows at the man, surprised it was that easy, "Alright?"

Her father nodded, gazing around the room aimlessly before looking back at him, "Alright. You have my blessing. Again"

Rick should have been glad but he was expecting more of a fight from them.

"I'm not gonna kick up a fuss. You and I have had our differences over the years-"

"Which was mainly one sided", Rick interrupted dryly.

"But", the other man ignored him, "You still came over here even though I know you didn't want to because she sent you. You're still giving her everything she wants so...I can't even be mad at that"

Rick bit the inside of his mouth before he sighed, "Well. I appreciate that Sir, thank you"

He nodded, "What's happening with Marcus?"

Rick held back a scowl, "He'll be appointed an attorney. They'll take it from there"

The man growled as he shook his head, "That idiot"

Rick agreed but didn't show the man that.

Her father sighed and looked down at his hand, before standing, "Wait here"

Rick squinted as he watched the man move out of the living room. He wondered what he was doing or where he was going, but still sat patiently until the man appeared again.

"Here", Her father waited for Rick to hold out his hand, then dropped two rings in it.

Rick stared at the rings, then looked up at the man, confused.

"Our rings. Use them instead, might bring you some luck this time around"

Rick looked down at the two rings. One had a huge diamond in it, while the other was a simple silver band. He was taken back, "Thank you sir"

He nodded as he looked around the room.

Rick stood and held out his hand for her father to shake. He knocked his hand out the way and pulled him into a hug. While Rick appreciated the gesture, the man's hold was breathtakingly strong.

Once he was freed from the vice grip of his arms, he bid him farewell and left his home. He slipped the rings into his shirt pocket while making a mental note to get them resized and gifted later.

"How'd it go?" Daryl asked as he leaned on the squad car.

"Pretty damn good" Rick nodded, then grimaced, rubbing his arm, "That man's hugs-"

"I heard from Carl. Takes the life out of you", Daryl smirked as he got in the car, "Y'all met up with his sister on the weekend?"

"Yeah, we did. She's a nice little girl… she and Judith played well together" Rick started the car.

"Nice. What about the mother?"

Rick groaned, "She's staying away. Carl said what he needed to say and that's it"

Daryl nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"You hear Maggie's pregnant again?"

"Yeah… she really wants that boy child", Darlington sniggered, and Rick joined him.

…

"I've been looking for those balloons to spell out happy birthday on it, but I can't seem to find them anywhere…"

Rick squinted as he looked at the laptop from behind Michonne, "Yeah… about that, all that won't be necessary"

"What are you talking about?", She continued to scroll down the screen.

"He wants to spend his birthday with his friends"

She stopped scrolling and turned around to look at him, her eyes darting all over his face.

"I told him it's fine, we'll have dinner with him after"

She blinked at him, then turned back around on the stool and closed the laptop.

He groaned, "Michonne-"

"No it's fine. I get it, he wants to spend it with his friends, I get it", She stood and began moving around the kitchen.

Rick shook his head as he watched her, "Can you not-"

"I get it! It's perfectly normal! He getting older, and has now disowned me"

He bit his lip to stifle his chuckle at her dramatic behaviour, "He's not disown-"

"I remember when he used to love me", She huffed as she looked out the window.

Rick bit his lips together as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "We're going to have dinner okay? Just the four of us. We're still going to spend it with him, just not all day, and that's fine"

She dropped her head back on to his shoulder pouting.

"...You want us to follow him and his friends on the day?", He joked, earning him a sad little giggle, so he continued, "We'll get matching camouflage outfits. A little one for Judith too. We'll follow them, then hide in the bushes and eat cake, it'll be like we're spending the day with him, alright?"

She laughed as he kissed her cheek, "I'd like that"

He grinned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing, daddy?"

Rick sighed before breaking away from Michonne. He turned and saw Judith stood there, looking at her parents.

"Daddy was just giving mama a hug, sweetie. What can I do for you?", He walked over to her with a smile.

Judith's eyes darted between them one more time before relenting on her judgmental looks, "My hands itchy"

Rick chuckled, "We need to find something to itch it with then don't we?"

…

"She's refusing to talk to me"

Rick and Leon turned to look at Milton. Rick frowned at the man, "What?"

"She's refusing to talk to me. She's just sat there with her arms folded, staring at me"

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to walk towards the meeting room, "Come on Milton!"

He shoved the door to the meeting room open, causing Jessie to jump, but she quickly reverted to her previous position.

He stalked over to the table and rested his hands on it, "What's the problem Jessie?"

She kept quiet, staring right at him.

He frowned, "Are seriously doing all this so you can get Michonne as your attorney?"

"Yes", She said simply.

Rick glared at the woman, before standing up straight and taking out his phone. He tapped the screen a few times then put it on loud speaker as it rang. Milton frowned at him and so did Jessie.

"Yes, Grimes?", Michonne answered.

"Michonne, would you like to represent Jessie Anderson for-", She hung up the phone before he could even ask the question. He was glad he knew her well enough to know she'd do that. He gave Jessie a look that said _see_? as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Jessie's mouth was agape.

"Now, Milton here only has another…", He looked at his watch, "Forty-five minutes left with you, so I suggest you speak up"

Rick spun around and gave Milton a nod as he left the room, slamming the door in the process. He had lost all patience with Jessie, to the point where he couldn't even believe he dated her. He shuddered at the thought.

He headed over to Daryl's office, where the man was sat rubbing his temples.

"Merle?", Rick asked as he walked in and sat down.

"Merle", Daryl growled, "Sasha found out he was in town. She was ready to come over here to kick his ass"

Rick did his best to hold back a smile, "Sorry about that"

Daryl snorted.

"Hey I need a favour", Rick asked as he sat forward in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees.

Daryl stared at him.

"Sasha likes to hold onto stuff right?"

Daryl scoffed, "Yeah. Every goddamn thing, why?"

"I'm gonna need your help with somethan', but you can't really tell her… yet"

Daryl looked him over before giving him a single nod, "Fine, but if she finds out it's your head on the chopping block"

"Alright"

…

"Daddy!"

"Hey my sweet angel"

"You missed dinner"

"Is mama mad?"

Judith shook her head, "Nope, Mama's sleeping, grandma made it"

Rick frowned as hung up his windbreaker. He looked in the empty living room before he carried Judith through the house. Sure enough, his mother was stood there in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Hey mom?", He frowned at her.

She turned and smiled, "Hey there honey, how was work?"

"It was fine… what's going on?", He looked her over suspiciously as he out Judith down.

"Oh nothing, I came over to drop off some dresses I made for Judith"

Rick still stared at her, "And cook dinner?"

"Oh no", She shook her head, "I only offered because Michonne was yawning all over the damn place, told her to go get some rest"

Rick frowned at that, "Alright, well thanks for that mom"

"No problem honey, you should go wake her up to have somethan' to eat, she's already so thin-"

"I will mom", He shook his head as he walked back towards the stairs, putting Judith down so she could head back to the living room. He loosened his tie as he climbed them, ignoring growling from his stomach after smelling his mother's cooking.

Michonne was sitting up when he walked in the room, holding her head.

"What's wrong?", He asked as he stopped to look at her.

She shook her head gently, "Got a headache"

He looked her over, "You catch somethan'?"

"Think it might me the flu or something", She groaned as she looked up at him. She glanced up and down at him, "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah", He cleared his throat as he began to unbutton his shirt.

She squinted at him, "Where were you?"

"Work", He lied as he pulled his shirt off.

She watched him like a hawk.

He tried his best to ignore her as he changed.

"Rick-"

"I'm tired Michonne"

She got off the bed and crossed her arms as she walked out the room, "You better not let me find anything out"

"Yeah, yeah"

…

"Did we both need to come to this? Couldn't you have just come then come home and told me what they said?"

"Why should I have been the one to come? You should've had to come, you're the sheriff, you have to set-"

"Don't pull the sheriff card with me-"

"Seriously? I'm here at least a hundred hours a week, if anything, I shouldn't be here" Carl huffed.

Michonne and Rick both looked at the teenager with unimpressed expressions.

"Alright, we don't ask any questions and keep answers short. We'll be out of here quicker", Rick hissed to the other two members of his family.

They looked at each other and nodded, "Deal"

The trio walked down the hall of Carl's school to the gymnasium. It was filled with other students and their parents, all going from table to table, talking with the teachers. Rick sighed, wishing he was home with his mother and daughter instead.

He scanned around the room, until his eyes found a familiar looking young girl, staring at Carl. Rick felt himself ready to chuckle.

He nudged Michonne and whispered, "Carl's girlfriend"

Her eyes widened and darted around the room. She hissed, "Where?"

"Black shirt and blue jeans"

Her eyes slowed their movements, then stopped. Her eyebrows rose as she nodded, "Well. I can see why"

"Hey Carl, isn't that Lauren?" Rick teased.

"I'm not talking you", Carl didn't turn around to look at his father.

"She's heading over here", Rick grinned as he saw the young girl coming over. She smiled as she approached them. She was a young pretty girl, with long curly brown hair and big brown eyes that almost stayed locked on Carl.

"Hey Carl", She gave a little wave.

"Hey Lauren", Rick was sure he'd never heard his voice break mid-sentence before.

"Are these your parents?", She turned to he and Michonne.

"No"

"My son's so funny ain't he?", Rick chuckled as patted Carl on the shoulder, "I'm Rick, this is his mother Michonne, nice to meet you Lauren"

"You too" She grinned.

"Are you finished now?" Carl asked her.

"Yeah we are, we got here early"

"Oh… okay", Carl swooned as he smiled at her, the straightened up, turning and looking at his parents.

They were both stood watching with large smiles as they listened in on their son's conversation. Rick would have gladly stayed there, if it wasn't for Michonne nudging him to give them privacy.

"Come on, I know that's his Gym teacher", She informed, holding his arm as they walked towards the desk.

"You think we should really leave those two alone?", He asked as he glanced back behind him at the teenagers.

"In a room full of what, fifty people? Yeah they're fine"

"They could sneak off"

"Not everyone thinks like Rick Grimes"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "How about you and I go-"

"Stop it"

"I need to get you one of those sexy teacher costumes", He grinned as he leaned towards her, his mouth brushing her cheekbone.

She shook her head, "You are terrible"

"If you were my teacher I'd sit right up front"

A chuckle escaped her lips as she whacked him.

"I'd fail that class on purpose-"

"Sheriff Grimes and Mrs Parker"

They both stopped their giggling to see the Gym teacher sat in front of them.

"Hello Abraham", Michonne greeted as she took a seat in the chair Rick pulled out for her.

"How are you both?"

"We are great, and yourself?"

"I'm great thanks", He nodded as he looked between the two, "So! Let's talk about Carl. Now he's a good kid, I rarely have any kind of problem with him. He follows direction perfectly, works well in a team and he has the potential to be a good athlete, but I would like to know if you've got him in any boxing classes?"

Rick and Michonne looked at each other, both wearing confused expressions before Rick spoke, "Boxing?"

"Now I know I shouldn't be encouraging this on school grounds, but I saw when he knocked that Anderson kid on his butt. Your kids got quite the arm, and from what I've heard around town, he gets it from you sheriff"

Rick stared at the man, while Michonne stared at him.

"He had good form, landed a good solid punch that kind of natural fighting ability needs to be trained, he can do well"

Rick finally looked at Michonne. She shook her head at him slowly, a disapproving look on her face.

"We will think about that"

….

"You have a shoe closet?"

"Yes"

"Why the hell do you have so many shoes?"

His face was pinched in confusion as he scanned over the closet, "I haven't even seen you wear half of these!"

"Rick. Please", Michonne huffed as she folded up clothes from the other closet.

"You need to sell these or somethan'-"

"And you need to get away from my shoes"

"How much did they all cost?", He looked back at her disbelievingly.

"Don't ask me questions like that Rick"

"You're selling some of them-"

"And you're going to get your ass kicked if you don't get away from their"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You gonna make me?"

She stopped folding and looked at him, "You think I won't?"

"Hey hey kids, play nice"

Daryl walked past the door carrying a few large garbage bags, Carl was close behind him with a few in his hands himself. They were officially moving everything, minus a few pieces of furniture out of Michonne's house.

"Daddy! I need help!"

Rick gave Michonne one last small scowl before heading to his daughter's old room, though he didn't get that far as she was on the landing, attempting to carry a large box.

"What's all that Judith?", Rick looked in the box as he took it from her and frowned, "Shoes?!"

"Just go put them in the van, Grimes!"

Rick shook his head as he watched his daughter skip back to her room. He was starting to wonder if he even had the space in his home for his family.

"Hey Rick, can you lend a hand?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked in the living room, and saw Glenn struggling with a large trunk.

"What the hell is that?" Rick eyed the trunk.

"She said it's decorative" Glenn panted as he stood up straight, "It's heavy too"

Rick looked at Glenn, then the trunk, before shouting back upstairs, "The trunks staying here!"

"No!" She called back from her bedroom, "It's decora-"

"I don't care! Where do you think you're putting it?!"

She was silent for a moment.

Rick waited for her reply.

"Just put Judith's shoes in the van!"

He turned back to Glenn, "You just leave that ridiculous thang right there. You and Maggie can argue over it"

Rick didn't know how long it took to clear everything they wanted, but he knew he was tired by the time they were done. He found Michonne standing in the kitchen when they were all ready to leave.

"All packed?"

She sighed as she nodded.

"What's up?", He rested his hand on her lower back as he joined her.

She shrugged, "Just remembered when I first moved in… it felt so strange"

He looked around and nodded, "I remember the first time I came over here-"

"When you were dating Karen", She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

He frowned as he tried to retrieve the memory, "No I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were", She faced him, and he could have sworn he could see her doing the calculations in her mind, "The first time you came over here was six months after I moved out and two weeks before that I saw you with her-"

He groaned and dropped his head back, "God…"

"Remember Linda too?"

"I don't necessarily want to-"

"What was that other one's name? The first blonde you were with?"

"I can't remember-"

She shook her head at him, "Yes you can you liar-"

He looked back down at her, tilting his head, "Does it matter? Does any of it matter? They're all long gone and the woman I'm meant to be with is stood right here beside me and that's all I care-"

"Heather! That was her name!"

He furrowed his brow at her in disbelief, "Are you done?"

Her eyes didn't stray from his as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I love you", He pouted as he moved to hold her waist.

"Yeah, yeah" She swatted at his hands but he held on.

"Hey, don't do that, you better tell me you love me", He demanded, tension rising in him as he pulled her towards him, "You love me?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes Rick, I love you"

"Cut the attitude" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She cupped his face with her hands, and looked him dead in the eyes, "I love you, okay? I love you, I love you, I love you, I promise"

He grinned as he relaxed, "How much do you love me?"

She reluctantly chuckled, "Too much. Now come on, let's get home, there's a smell in here that's making me feel sick"

"Alright"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

 _'Some sympathy for the devil_ '

"Do you like your present? I picked it"

"Yeah I love it, thank you, Judes"

Michonne watched her children with touched expression. She looked at Rick, who was reading something on his phone, so she whacked him on the arm, "Can you please?"

He frowned at her, "Can you at least hit me on the other arm from time to time?"

"No", She turned back to Carl and Judith. She was watching her brother put on the sweatshirt she picked out for him. Michonne's heart swelled at the sight of them.

"Do I look good?", Carl asked her as he modelled it for him.

She nodded, "Yep!"

"Good, I'll wear it today"

Judith nodded again, before looking around, "Can I play on your phone?"

Carl sighed as he reached into his back pocket and handed it to her. She sat back on the couch, content.

"So where are we going later?"

"Well I thought we'd go Maxwell's, it's a nice little grill, so I want you home by five the latest okay?", Michonne looked back at Rick, who was back on his phone. She growled at him.

His eyes darted up at her, then Carl, "Yeah, what your mother said"

She shook her head at him before turning back to Carl, "You better call everyone and thank them for your gifts and cards"

"Mom, no one calls any-"

"Well, you will", She stood up from her seat on the couch and kissed his head as she walked past him, "I'm getting breakfast started"

She was on the way to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell, causing her to spin around and walked back to the front door. It was a delivery for Rick so she signed for it and headed back to the living room with the small brown box. He looked at it and frowned, before his eyes widened and he got up and took it from her.

"What is it?", She asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Work stuff", He shrugged as he held it tight, already going up the stairs.

"Delivered here?", She questioned.

He continued walking up the stairs.

"You better not let me find out-"

"I know!"

She wondered what it was, but decided she would search for it later, though she knew that would be a difficult task as he was incredibly good at hiding things. After having breakfast and getting ready for the day, the family left their home to drop Carl off at the movies to meet his friends, then go over to Rick's parents' house for the afternoon.

"Remember you-", Michonne began as she watched Carl get out the car.

"I know, call if something happens, don't go anywhere other than where I said I was going and don't go off on my own. Got it", Carl huffed as he dropped his skateboard on the floor.

"And don't do anythan' you wouldn't do in front of me!", Rick warned from the driver's seat.

Michonne nodded in agreement as she watched her son.

Carl groaned and pulled his hood up before pushing off down the street.

She sighed as she watched him, "Leon's watching him right?"

"Yep", Rick started the car up again.

"Good", She looked out the window as they pulled on to the street, "You need to have that talk with him. An actual one this time"

"What do you mean an actual one this time? I talked to him when he was thirteen about everythan'-"

"No, you told him ' _Don't get any ideas when it comes to girls_ ' and walked off", She gave him her best unimpressed look.

He smirked, "My father told me the same thing, I didn't need to hear any more than that, I knew what he meant"

"You're talking to him. I'm not asking"

He glanced over at her, an annoyed look on his face.

"You talk to Carl, I talked to Judith. That's how it-"

"You won't need to talk to her about anythan'. She'll be locked up in a tower so we won't need to worry about that", He shrugged as he looked out the windshield and Michonne knew there was a large possibility that he was serious.

"You really are a-"

"But you love me though", He grinned playfully as he reached over and took her hand in his, "Right?"

She looked at the side of his face questioningly, wondering why he wanted her to confirm that she loves him so often. She usually didn't have to say it so much, and he didn't either. Her eyes narrowed at him, "What are you doing Grimes?"

He groaned as he looked in the rear view mirror to check on Judith, who was on his phone like always, "Why do I have to be doing somethan'? Why can't you just tell me you love me without me asking?"

She stared at him, "You want me to tell you I love you more often?"

"Would it hurt you to?"

She used her free hand to rear it on her chest as she was touched at his request, "Aww, do you want me to?"

A shy smile crept on his face as he shook his head.

"Alright fine", She gave his hand a squeeze, before changing her tone completely, "And you better not be sneaking around"

He groaned as he divided his attention between her and the road, "What is wrong with you? What's with all the attitude? You want me to pick up a hitchhiker so you can have a snack before we get to my parents?"

"Ha ha, very funny, I forgot I eat souls", She said dryly as she looked out the window.

"Mama what's a soul?" Judith piped up from the back seat.

She cringed as she remembered Judith wasn't always completely engrossed in an activity. She turned around to look at her daughter, "It's something like a spirit honey"

"What's a spirit?"

She inwardly groaned, "Sweetie, how's that game going? Have you won anything yet?"

"No, I have to keep buying coins", Judith huffed.

"Alright then baby, you do that", Michonne was relieved as she faced forward again. Rick smirked as he drove, so she used her free hand to smack his arm.

When they arrived at his parents' house, both Rick and Michonne could tell something was going on with his mother, as she had an excited smile on her face from the moment they pulled up.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you two about somethan' very dear to my heart", His mother began as she took a seat on the chair opposite them, "And I would appreciate if you hear me out-"

"There's a pageant coming", His father blurted out as he pulled Judith on to his lap.

"William!", His mother scolded.

"What? You had this big speech planned, they didn't need to hear all that, you just ask 'em"

Michonne looked to Rick, who looked back at her, and both looked back at his mother.

"Now I know what you're probably thinking", His mother eyed her husband before turning back to them, "But I can show you the flyers, it's nothing big, just somethan' small to start her out-"

"Mom…", Rick warned, "We don't really-"

"Oh please! My beautiful little sweet angel grandbaby would blow those other girls out the water! Look at her!", His mother pleaded, her hand pointing at Judith who was staring at the adults strangely, "You wouldn't let me put Carl in any, and all I ask is that she just try the one, just the one!"

Michonne looked at Rick again. She wasn't ever hugely opposed to the idea, as she had never seen a pageant in her life, though Rick always seemed adamant that neither kids did it. She never did ask why.

"Mom, I don't want her dressing up all-"

"She won't! In fact, you can help! You can oversea every little detail and if you don't like it then it won't happen", His mother was on the edge of her seat.

Rick's jaw clenched as he thought about it. He looked at Michonne, and she raised her eyebrows a fraction, signalling it was up to him. His eyes darted over to Judith, "Sweetie, do you know what a pageant is?"

Judith nodded, "Yep, grandma told me, it's a competition"

Rick's eyes slid over to his mother, who flashed him an innocent smile, then back to Judith, "Do you want to try somethan' like that? Enter in a pageant?"

Judith looked at Michonne, then Rick again, and nodded, "Grandma said I can win toys"

His eyes slid right back to his mother, so did Michonne's.

The woman couldn't contain herself, "Yes! My sweet little angel darling grandbaby is gonna be in a pageant! I need to get started on her dresses and Oh let me call that fancy couch in the city! She's so good, she has a school and everythan'!"

Michonne watched her ex mother in law almost sprint out the room. She looked at Rick, who was pinching his nose bridge.

"Ain't that nice? You're gonna be in a pageant just like your daddy was", William smiled at Judith.

Michonne tried her best to suppress the laugh that was fighting to escape the pit of her stomach. She tilted her head at Rick, "You were in a-"

"Don't", He warned, his eyes dark as he squinted at her.

She bit her lips together to hold back a smile as she rubbed his arm, "Oh, I will. You know I will"

He groaned as he pulled away from her. She would wait until the perfect moment to bring that subject up again, as it was incredibly humorous to her to imagine that this man with such a short fuse was once a pageant boy.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at his parents' house. She watched Rick's mother already get started on making arrangements for Judith, as well as showing her pictures of Rick when he was entered. Michonne looked at the pictures like they were the best thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Are we going to talk about your pageant days?", She asked as she stood in front of him once they were all home and getting ready to go to dinner for Carl's birthday.

He was sat on the bed fixing his shirt cuffs when his eyes darted up to her.

She grinned as she pulled up her dress, straddling him, "You owe me an explanation"

He sighed as he rested his hands on the bed, leaning back to look at her.

"Alright, fine, I'll make a deal with you, let me get it out my system, then I'll never mention it ever again and I'll beat up anybody who does?"

He bit his cheek as his eyes scanned her face. He gave a quick nod.

She released the laughter she was holding in, "You were a pageant boy? All those times my mother showed you pictures of me as a kid and you would laugh and tease me, but you hid this!? The man who fights everyone was once voted Mr congeniality?! Really Rick?!"

He glared at her.

She dropped her head on her shoulder as she chuckled, "Did you have a talent? Was hitting people your talent?"

He said nothing.

"Alright", She rested one hand on the side of his neck as she pulled back to look at him, "I'm done okay? Never again"

He sighed, "Good".

She kissed at his neck, "How about-"

"Don't be doing all that, we have to leave soon", He tapped her thighs for her to stop.

"I'm not doing anything… yet", She purred as she took his earlobe between her lips.

He groaned as he gripped her thighs, "No, no, no stop it"

She moaned and his grip tightened.

"Mom! I ripped my shirt!"

Her movements stilled when she heard Carl's voice outside the bedroom door. She frowned as she pulled away from Rick, "How?!"

"I don't know!"

…

"Can I get a Scotch please?"

Michonne looked at Rick questioningly.

"Sure. Your meals should be over momentarily"

"Thanks", Rick turned his attention from the waiter to Michonne, "You can drive us home"

She rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to Carl, who was on his phone, "Hey phone away, tell us about your day"

He groaned and sat up straight, putting his phone on the table, "It was good, the movie was good, we skated around, got milkshakes. I had fun"

"Good", She smiled, her eyes darting down to a rope chain around his neck and under his shirt, "Who got you that?"

Carl's cheeks flamed, "No one"

Rick leaned forward and squinted at the gift, before smiling, "That from your girlfriend?"

Carl picked his phone up again, ignoring his parents.

"That's some gift", He frowned, "The hell could she afford that? When I was your age I just about afford a chocolate bar"

"Now you can afford diamonds", Michonne smiled as she flicked her dreads over her shoulder flashing the matching earrings and necklace he bought her to go with her ring and bracelet, "Make sure you get her something nice for her birthday Carl"

"Yeah and I hope you showed your appreciation for it", Rick warned, "Verbally, not physically"

Carl groaned again, "Oh my god, you're both so embarrassing"

"Can I get a necklace daddy?", Judith looked from her brother's neck to her mother's, then at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can, sweetie", Rick smiled at her.

"I want one like mamas"

Rick's face fell, "I'll find you somethan' similar"

Michonne chuckled at the exchange.

"When's the last time you and I went and watched a movie?"

She looked at Rick strangely as she shrugged, "Years. When Carl was small"

"Next weekend?"

She frowned at him, "What about these two?"

"Carl's fifteen now. He can watch Judith for three or four hours. We can catch a late showing"

She looked at Carl.

"Leave me money for pizza and it's a deal", Carl didn't take his eyes off the phone.

She looked between the two of them for a moment, considering the plan, before nodding, "Alright then"

Carl smirked, his eyes still on his phone "And don't do anything that you wouldn't-"

"You better hush, before I come down to that school of yours on a skateboard" Michonne warned.

Carl's smirk disappeared and Rick chuckled.

…

Michonne sat on the edge of the bath, stunned as she looked at the pregnancy test. Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out how and when she got pregnant. She had been taking the pill religiously for months.

Her eyes widened when she thought back to when she had food poisoning, and she had stopped taking it for a few days. She dragged her hands over her face and groaned. It wasn't that she didn't want a baby, but she didn't know how Rick would take it. They had only had one conversation about more children and that didn't go down well. They hadn't revisited the topic since then.

She wrapped the test in some tissue and put it in her sweatpants pocket. She headed straight to the bedroom where she hid the test in one of her handbags in the closet.

She heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and listened to see if someone would get it. Her mind was clouding with fears as she had a shower and got dressed for the day. She was clueless on what to do next.

Her train of thought stopped when she headed down stairs and saw Daryl and Lily in the living room.

"Hey Dixon, and hello my little pearl", She scooped Lily up in her arms as she ran to her.

"Hey 'Chonne", Daryl greeted as he sat fixing a toy for Judith.

"Daryl and I are going to head over to the shooting range for a bit, that alright with you?", Rick asked as he stood from the couch.

She nodded, "Yeah I think I can handle three kids"

He stared at her, "Well it's just Judith and Lily…"

"Yeah, but Carl's still here and he probably won't move out until he's…", She stopped herself, realising she was going off into another conversation, "Go"

Rick frowned at her for a second, then nodded.

He kissed her on the cheek as he passed. She put Lily down and put on a movie for the girls to watch. She sat with them, as it gave her the perfect opportunity to keep an eye on them and think about how she was going to talk to Rick. She couldn't shake the worry that was building inside her.

"Hey mom, can I have someone over while you and dad go out tonight?", Carl appeared at the living room door.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Are you asking me to leave you unattended with your girlfriend?"

Carl frowned, "Just for some company"

"Yeah, your dad asked me to stay over just for some company one night, and next thing I knew I was married", She said dryly, "You can have her other when one of us are home."

Carl's face contorted in disgust as he walked away, mumbling, "So gross"

…...

"You think we should call him?"

"He's fine. Judith was already tired when we left so he shouldn't have a problem… he better not try and sneak his little girlfriend over either"

Michonne looked at Rick with widened eyes, "I didn't even think about that!"

Rick frowned, "Well hopefully we haven't raised a fool"

She huffed as she held on to his arm. The movie theatre was a little busy, but she was relieved when Rick told her he already got their tickets.

"You sure you don't want anything?", He asked her as they walked towards the doors of the screen.

"Nah, I'm not hungry", She slipped in front of him as he held the door open for her. They walked to the seating area and she frowned when she saw the theatre was empty, "Jeez, what film did you pick?"

"Guess it's just us", He shrugged as he followed her to the middle row of seats, "You know what that means?"

"Stop it", She laughed as she sat down.

"I'm just saying we could if we wanted to", Rick put his arm around her.

"Alright Grimes, this was your idea so let's just enjoy it", She rested her head on his shoulder as the lights dimmed.

 _"Michie!"_

Michonne froze. She sat up slightly as she heard Carl's voice, but it was his voice when he was very young. The screen lit up and there was Carl, in a tux when he was only four years old. Her eyes widened.

"Rick-"

"Hush. Just watch"

 _"Michie!" Carl ran in the video over to her, where she stood with her arms open in her wedding dress. She scooped him up and spun him around. Rick was stood nearby, watching with his brother by his side._

 _"And here we have the mother of the bride!" Sasha's voice rang out over the video as she turned the camera to Michonne's mother, who was sat with one of her cousins. Her mother smiled and waved at the camera._

 _"How are you feeling today Miss Genevieve?"_

 _"Oh I'm over the moon! Look at those two!"_

 _"You have any words of warning to your new son in law?"_

 _Genevieve grinned, "No! He knows how to look after my daughter"_

 _The camera turned back to the two of them, Michonne had her arms dropped over his shoulders as he whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh and smack him on the shoulder._

"You've been hitting me for years now"

Michonne whipped her eyes as she turned in her seat to look at him, "What is this?"

"Our wedding video", He rubbed her arm, "It's thought it be nice to sit back and watch it"

"How did you even-"

"You don't even want to know", He shook his head with exasperation as he sat forward and took something from his back pocket. He turned towards her and took her left hand in his, "Now, before you say anythan', I talked to your dad…"

Her eyes widened again.

"He gave his blessing, which even I was shocked about, but then he gave me this…"

She looked down at the box he held, which had a clear top, and she could just about make out a ring in it.

"Lights!", He called out. After a moment the room got a little brighter.

She looked at the box again and frowned.

"The middle ring was your mother's, believe it or not your father gave it to me. That top ring was the first engagement ring I gave you, and the bottom one is the new one"

Her heart raced in her chest.

"You know I'm not good with all of this, but I'm trying here" He smirked as hid eyes darted up at her, "You know what you do to me, you get under my skin like no other and I'm more than sure you enjoy it, you know what buttons to push, but even I can't help but have some sympathy for the devil every now and then…"

He took the ring out and slid it on her finger.

"...Because I love you, and yours horns and your claws and I will continue to until the sun burns out. So will you allow me the honour of calling you my wife again?"

She whipped her eyes as she sniffed, giving him a nod, "Of course!"

He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. She was beside herself with joy, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and liking the feeling of her new ring. She didn't hold back on the kiss either, she all but forced her tongue inside his mouth, causing him to laugh.

"I should propose more often", He chuckled as he pulled back to look at her, reaching up to her face and whipping her tears away.

"I love you", She pouted.

"I love you too", He grinned.

"Is this why you were sneaking around?"

He smirked, "Yeah"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Good"

He bit his lip as he laughed, giving her thigh a smack before he pulled her on to his lap, "We still have about twenty minutes left of this movie by the way"

"Let's watch it then" She sighed happily as she snuggled up to him. Her hand rested on his neck, her thumb lazily caressing his jaw. If someone had told her the same time the previous year that she would be engaged to her ex-husband, she would have cackled. But there she was, sat with the love of her life, alone in a movie theatre watching their first wedding. She smiled to herself, then paused as she remembered something.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head towards her, his cheek against her forehead.

"I'm pregnant"

 **End.**

 **Next:** Just Call Me Lucifer.


End file.
